


Соседи

by FantikBantik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Romance, Slow Burn, Буллинг, можно читать как оридж, намёк на юмор, нецензурная лексика, персонификация, романтика, русреал, стикеры VK, стикеры ВКонтакте, упоминание насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Они соседи. Влад вырос у него на глазах. Славик многое этим объясняет.
Relationships: Владиславик - Relationship, Славик/Влад
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Это Беззубик

**Author's Note:**

> ООС к Славику. Он у меня не тупой совсем. Очень даже острый *бадум-тс*  
> я так долго шла к тому, чтобы написать что-то про них, и вот.
> 
> Полный трек-лист [ЖМЯК](https://music.yandex.by/users/mobilka6/playlists/1028)

[трек Скруджи "Оттуда, где я"](https://music.yandex.by/album/3583390/track/29742255)

Славик откровенно скучает. И неоткровенно тоже. Пацаны свалили диски с новой тачки в соседнем дворе пиздить по наводке Стаса, главного их тут по всему, а Славик не по этим делам. Он вообще-то за любой кипиш, но только без уголовки. Ему хватает его условного, спасибо пожалуйста. На хер. Вот и сидит тут один. Курить охота, аж шкура горит, а сиг нет. Кататься на детских качелях без курева – сплошная тоска, но сил валить за ними столько же, сколько и сигарет в кармане. Ноль. Да и вообще, по-хорошему, ему в магаз за пожрать надо сходить, но шевелиться тупо лень. Он уже почти засыпает, когда слышит резкий хлопок подъездной двери. Даже не хлопок – грохот такой, что даже удивительно, как это окна на первом этаже не выбило. Славик представляет, как бы сейчас орала баб Маня, если бы не уехала на дачу, и фыркает. Выворачивает шею, чтобы найти смертника, но никого не замечает. У подъезда, как обычно, фонарь не горит.

Мудаки. Найдёт, кто бьёт лампы, – руки повыдёргивает.

В паре шагов от него мелькает тень, шуршат камешки на детской площадке, Славик щурится и в удаляющемся силуэте, наверное, только по одной лишь походке, узнаёт Влада. Это не сложно – тот уже с месяц как прихрамывает на левую ногу, чёрт знает, куда засунул.

Влада, местного фрика, эморя, ботаника, чепушилу и педика – по мнению всей местной шпаны. И его соседа по тамбуру – по факту. И прикольного малого – если спросить у Славика уж совсем начистоту, но никто на районе этого о Владе не знает и мнения Славика на этот счёт тоже. Не, он не боится, что тоже станет изгоем из-за общения с кем-то типа Влада – слишком хорошее он место занимает в социальной лестнице района. Но. Всегда есть шуточка про «ложки нашлись, а осадочек остался». За секунду можно похерить доверие, заработанное годами, – ему двадцать два, за это время в спальных районах многое успевают: и помереть, и отсидеть, и родиться заново. Вот ты Славик, которого все уважают, в совсем уж мутные дела не заставляют лезть, а через минуту ты со свистом можешь стать никому не нужным шестёркой, и поебать на прошлые заслуги. А почему? Потому что сбратался с местным изгоем. Потому что по сути – всем насрать, что ты за человек. Тут система такая: обидел главного – обидел всех. Не угодил по формату – отстой, которого все будут пинать. Хорошо, если только словесно. Ты говно для каждого шкета, и самый мелкий пиздюк на побегушках может плюнуть тебе в спину. Даже если он не в курсе, почему.

Славик кривит лицо в злой улыбке. Он думает, что это стадное чувство хреновая штука. Никому даже не интересно, что сделал Влад. Им сказали: этот поц – лох. И все согласно пнули лоха под зад. Фигурально выражаясь. Пинать на деле Влада не пытаются. Опять-таки – пока. Везёт ему, или это соседство и негласная опека Славика срабатывает – кто его знает. А может, дело в Стасе.

Потому что Влада только Стасян может пинать. Делает он это нечасто, если так посмотреть. Зато от души. Славик один раз застал их, когда утром с подработки возвращался. Кажись, он тогда даже услышал хруст костей, от которого волосы дыбом встали, хоть и привык к махачам, но тут... Как сказать? Влад – он свой же. Уговорил (считай отвлёк, как кота мясом) Стаса на пивко, ночник-то рядом. Только и манит призывно горящей вывеской. Оглянулся тогда незаметно, удостоверился, что малый шевелится. А на следующий день встретил Влада с рожей этой его тоскливой, украшенной синяками под оба глаза, и с гипсом на руке. Чуть сдержался, чтобы не пойти и не отмудохать Стаса. Хорошо, что мозги работают, иначе была бы пизда тогда и ему, и Владу. Поговорить со Стасом сто раз пытался – один хер, какая-то придуманная обидка его до сих пор жрёт. Всё впаривает, что сестру его Влад отшил. В то, что перед тем, как отшить, обрюхатил – Славик не верит. Анекдот же. Светка его ноги раздвигала перед кем ни попадя. А у малого еще молоко на губах не обсохло, он бы и не глянул на нее. Да и будь старше – не глянул бы один хрен. Славик его слишком хорошо для этого знает.

Нахмурившись, он думает, что некоторые вещи вообще ни разу не хотелось знать – жилось бы легче. Но как тут память стереть, башка – она ж не доска школьная, где взял тряпку вонючую и протёр от мела. Разводы остаются, но в целом чистенько – можно заново начинать.

Влада он помнит совсем мелким карапузом. Красецкие переехали, когда Славику было лет шесть, его как раз к первому классу мать готовила. А пацан только начал под стол ходить, у них разница так-то небольшая. Это если с теперешнего возраста смотреть, а тогда ему казалось, что он почти как папка тому кабачку. А сестры Влада, Алеси – или Ляськи, как Славик ее называет, – еще даже в планах не было. Мать его с ними сдружилась сразу, и как-то незаметно Славика стали в няньки припрягать. Не, он всегда любил малых, они угарные, и не смотрят на тебя так, будто ты не оправдал их ожиданий. А Влад так вообще тихий всегда был, только хохотал громко так, заразительно. И на спине у него любил кататься: Славик в виде «лошадки Свавы» подвозил малого от дивана до кухни и обратно. Теперь-то всё по-другому, и Славик давно этого смеха не слышал. Ляська родилась как раз, когда мать его подбухивать начала вместе с отцом Владовым, дядь Вовой. А вскорости мать Влада стала работать в пять смен, чтобы семью вытянуть. Славик присматривал уже за обоими детьми Красецких, был им мамкой, папкой и лабрадором, когда Ляся не переставала плакать и приходилось уже ее на спине катать. Влад угарал, глядя на них, а сам больше не просил покатать – вырос. Славику было весело с ними.

А потом Славик резко стал взрослым и дохрена умным. И в банду попал. Почти сразу Стасян его взял под крыло за быстрые ноги и неболтливый язык. И как-то, ну, нянчиться с детьми уже не по статусу было. И Влад уже перестал быть ребенком, сам смог как-то заботится о себе и сестре. В таких семьях, как у них, детство быстро заканчивается. Славик до сих пор еще иногда сидел с Лясей, когда Владу нужно было по учебе куда свалить. Мать-то их карьеру построила, квартиру где-то в центре купила, чтобы ближе к работе. Якобы. Домой приезжала как в гости, холодильник заполнит, бабла малому отстегнет, как откупится, сядет в свою тачку блестящую – и на съёбы в красивую жизнь, где нет мужа-бухашки и детей, которые стали прицепом. Дядь Вова в моменты просветления работал, где получится, приползал домой уставший. А как в запой уходил – так тоже приползал домой. Уставший.

Так что некогда ему детей воспитывать. Растут они и сами нормально.

Славик в такие периоды пьянок старается почаще заходить к ним, ну и так, прислушивается к тому, чтобы за стенкой шума не было. Вообще, дядь Вова у них не буйный, да и добряк вроде, но мало ли чё. На этот счёт Славик всегда считает лучше перебдеть, как и сам Влад.

Ну и вот, сам себе думает Славик. Чё, интересно, Влад шастает так поздно? Оставил Лясю одну, сам попёрся куда-то.

Скучно до того сильно, что Славик даже не замечает, как встает с качели и идёт следом за почти исчезнувшим за углом дома Владом. Ему интересно, куда малой чешет в такое время. А сколько там сейчас вообще, вдруг задумывается Славик, достает мобильный, на треснувшем экране половина первого, вокруг темнота хоть глаз выколи – кто-то вчера хорошо, блять, погулял, последний фонарь расхерачили, а обновлять освещение в их дворе никогда не торопятся. Надо завтра позвонить в жкх или как там их, настучать по голове, думает Славик. А то совсем распустились. Мать с ночной возвращаться будет, испугает еще кто из залётных. Свои-то у них не лезут к людям: Стасян на закон как нефиг плюёт с разбега, но местных запрещает трогать. Вон машин чё мало разуть там, если скучно, или магаз какой тихо вскрыть, если прижмёт. Но такое и не случается считай, у них дело целое, грузами занимаются. Славик всеми силами ногами упирается, чтобы не вникать, а всё равно знает, что за грузоперевозки у них.

Влад тем временем доходит до соседнего дома и скрывается под козырьком. Оттуда два варианта, и оба Славику не нравятся. Слева дверь в магаз, тот самый ночник, который частенько спасает от никотинового и всех других видов голодания. Типа, пивка перехватить и пожрать. Водку он не любит, от нее у него дичка включается, мама говорит – батю так же штырило от крепких напитков. Доштырился, что в поножовщине получил по самое насмерть. Славику не жаль, он-то и не помнит его, а мама иногда грустит, вроде как когда не пил – золотой человек был. Ага. Как же. Знает он таких золотых. Славик чешет живот, тот обиженно урчит, напоминая, что жрал он в последний раз в обед. Пару бутеров и кофе растворимый, гадкий, как вся его жизнь. А может, даже посильнее. Так вот, если малый в магаз, то чё так поздно и зачем.

Второй вариант – дежурная аптека. А значит, кто-то заболел. Или дядь Вова чё утворил, долго ли по пьяни. В общем, как ни крути варианты хреновые.

Славик доходит до дверей и заглядывает через стекло в аптеку. Вроде никого. Он решает не жать зазря звонок вызова, чтобы не бесить аптекаршу, – еще мало ли когда понадобится – и заходит в магазин. Хрен бы с ним, всё равно сиги надо купить. И на завтра может чё с собой взять, он так и не приготовил ничего, провалявшись трупом на кровати после адской смены в мастерской. В винно-водочном как всегда оживленно, тем более завтра суббота. У холодоса с мороженым топчется парочка. Ну да, думает Славик, самое время сейчас по морожку слопать. Задумывается немного, решает – а почему бы и нет. Надо будет тоже взять. Влада не видно, Славик забивает на слежку и на любопытство и берёт корзину. Зарплата была не так давно, так что можно не считать копейки на самые дешевые пельмени. Славик, сглатывая набежавшую слюну, берет батон колбасы, бросает по ходу пакет сметаны и упаковку Растишки на случай, если забежит Ляська. У холодильников щурится, выискивая те пельмени, которые любит, а живот скручивает от нерадостных спазмов.

– Блять, – морщится Славик, – злоебучий гастрит доконает, – он медленно вдыхает, прикрывает глаза, пережидая спазм. – Вот же, проснулся, сука, – шипит сквозь зубы и разворачивается к кассе. Нахер мороженое.

Он, не глядя, выкладывает то, что успел взять, на ленту и по привычке тянется за жвачкой, когда слышит, как кассирша, Клавдия Семённа, местная гроза всех нариков и забулдыг, начинает громко отчитывать кого-то.

– Опять в долг? Сколько вас тут сегодня таких уже приходило, как работать в таких условиях? Ты когда уже деньги принесешь? Я не благотворительность тебе здесь! Приходят, смотрят своими грустными глазками, а мне потом объясняйся, почему так много товара под честное слово отдаю. – Клавдия Семённа вздыхает сильно громко, видимо, для драмы момента, но судя по шороху, достаёт-таки тетрадь, в которую записывает долги. – Давай, вот. Хлеб берёшь, макароны. А без сосисок обойдешься. И так уже долг растянул, смотри! Мне скоро от директора влетит за тебя!

Славик не видит, с кем именно та разговаривает, но суть его не удивляет. Тут многие в долг покупки делают. С незнакомцами не прокатит, а вот те, кто свой, соседский, берёт в долг, отдает с процентами. Не особо зверскими, Славик знает, сам пару раз так закупался, но всё-таки. Все хотят кушать. И денег. А вот что его удивляет, так это видок этого... да кто это в таком ходит вообще. Славик окидывает взглядом чёрную фигню с хвостом странным и крылышками, как у летучей мыши или типа того, и фыркает. Комбез? Или как этот маскарад назвать? Вроде ж Хэллоуин не сегодня. Странный тип оборачивается, и Славик давится воздухом, начиная кашлять так, что слёзы выступают.

– Славик? – Влад прячет руки в карманы на пузе и краснеет, наверное, до ушей, тут к гадалке не ходи, Славик знает, как тот бураком за секунду стать может. – И ты тут... а я...

– А ты чё в пижаме? – перебивает его Славик, потому что ему действительно надо знать, малой гашеный или это он не в курсе какой-то новой моды, потому что буквально живет последние месяцы на работе.

– Это не пижама! – возмущается Влад, но глаза опускает, сверлит пол. – Это кигуруми. Беззубик. Купил Алесе Дневную фурию, белая дракониха такая, не смотрел что ли «Как приручить дракона»? – И смотрит на него, как будто Славка лошара последний, как можно не знать драконов из мультика. Хмурится, понимая, что не-а, не отдупляет Славик, о чём он, вздыхает и продолжает: – А она сказала, давай парную, будем вместе носить, там как раз скидос был... Ну и вот, выбежал в магаз. Батя пришёл весёлый, но без еды, а в холодильнике пусто, просто пиздец, – Влад закашливается. Стесняется, когда при старших маты вырываются. А тут целая Клавдия Семённа. Стесняется, когда приходится озвучивать то, что Славик и так знает. Стоит, теребит пуговицу так яростно, что кажется, еще немного и оборвет ее к чертям. 

Славик залипает на его пальцах, ногти на которых покрыты чёрным лаком. Он видел всякого Влада, с крашеными ногтями, кстати, тот шлялся частенько, вызывая своим видом негодование у соседок, гревших лавочку у подъезда. Но сейчас весь его вид и вообще эта ситуация что-то коротит в уставших мозгах Славика, и он тупо – и молча – пялится. Пальцы замирают, Влад кашляет, Клавдия Семённа бормочет под нос «как же мне достали эти дети», а потом громко говорит: 

– Может, вы рассчитаетесь, а потом будете болтать за жизнь? – Её голос заставляет Влада испуганно дёрнуться, а Славика вспомнить, где он. 

– КлавСемённа, а посчитай всё вместе, чтобы и тебе не влетело, и мне не ждать, – говорит Славик и не отдупляет, с чего он решил заплатить и за малого. Но по сути похрен, потому что еды у того на сколько там? Рублей триста с натяжкой? А ждать, пока они разберутся, кто что берет, у Славика нет желания. – И еще мне сиги посчитай, пожалста, Винстон блок.

– Сиги, – Клавдия Семёновна вздыхает, но улыбается, Славик видит, пока достаёт ему блок Винстона. – Получите, заплатите, – говорит она уже с более благодушным настроением. Славик протягивает ей шоколадку и забирает пакеты, впихивая Владов тому в руки. Сам Влад стоит и смотрит на него, как на картину в музее.

– Ну? Так и будешь тупить или возьмешь пакет и мы свалим уже по домам на радостях?

Еще десять минут назад Славик не торопился никуда, буквально засыпая на качелях, а вот теперь организм встряхнулся и почуял жратву. Живот снова орёт раненым китом, Славик морщится и выходит на улицу, не дожидаясь, пока Влад отвиснет. Может, ему надо еще чёт там, чёрт с ним. Но уже через минуту слышит сопение сзади, а потом Влад выравнивается по левую сторону и, прихрамывая, синхронит широкий шаг Славика. Ему, правда, для этого приходится скакать рысью, так что Славик решает сжалобиться и замедляет ход. Пять минут ваще ничего не решат.

– Чё, тебя в этой пижаме…

– Это кигуруми, ну, – Влад упрямо поправляет Славика, – несложно же запомнить. – И как и всегда, находит, где его подъебать. Ну чё, разве виноват Славик, что память у него, как у этой, рыбки. Тут сказали – здесь забыл. Важное-то он помнит. Но Влад при любой возможности его этим подкалывает. Славик не злится, кстати. И не обижается. Малый это как-то по-доброму делает.

– Напишу на стикере и приклею тебе на лоб. Чтобы при встрече больше не попутать, – Славик давит лыбу, Влад сначала хмурит лоб, потом хмыкает. Медленно он чёт шутки понимает сегодня, думает Славик, но потом у него снова урчит живот, и они оба ржут на весь двор.

– Ты это, меня не съешь только, пока в лифте будем ехать, – Влад нажимает кнопку вызова, и двери сразу открываются. Правда, скрипят так, что Славик на секунду задумывается, а не пойти ли пешком.

Славик нажимает седьмой этаж и прислоняется к стенке, надеясь, что ее никто не обоссал.

– Да чё там жрать, кости одни. И сырое мясо я не люблю.

– Это хорошо.

Они едут молча, и тишина эта совсем не парит Славика. Чаще всего ему неуютно с людьми молчать. Особенно в тесных лифтах. Тут ему еще и стрёмно, хотя клаустрофобией не страдает. Просто лифт у них орёт так, что больше похож на кабинку для смертников. Надо и вправду в жкх написать. Или позвонить. Или маму попросить, потому что он не особо умеет по этим делам вежливо, как она.

В тамбуре они тихо шурудят каждый у своей двери, и Славик уже представляет, как охерительно поест скоро пельменей со сметаной и кетчупом.

– Слав? – Влад теребит ручки пакета и переминается с ноги на ногу. Крылышки пижамы, – кигуруми, поправляет себя Славик и даже не успевает удивиться тому, что запомнил, – шуршат по двери. – Спасибо за это, ну, – даже в тусклом свете лампочки, закрашенной зачем-то белой краской, Славик видит, как сильно краснеют щёки Влада. – Спасибо, что заплатил. Я отдам. На неделе мать должна скинуть денег.

– Да блин, малый. Забей, а? – Славик устало, одним взглядом затыкает Влада. – Давай вали, еду готовь, Лясе привет передавай. – Он чешет затылок и спрашивает, не глядя на малого, чтоб не смущать: – А чё, как там дядь Вова? В норме? 

Они оба понимают, о чём он. Что кроется в этой «норме». Славик всё-таки поднимает глаза на Влада, тот грызёт губу так сильно, что кажется, сейчас кольцо это своё дурацкое откусит – и хана пирсингу. Может, и не стоило об этом спрашивать, но почему-то Славик хочет знать.

– Да, он… Нормально. Просто работает пока мало, недавно устроился. Ходит довольный. Но всё никак не оформит карту, поэтому денег нет.

– Это хорошо, что работает, – Славик кивает. Как-то легче что ли. Когда знает, что дядь Вова за ум берётся. Значит, на пару месяцев затишье у Красецких будет. Повезёт, так и до Нового года продержится. – Ну всё. Шевели ногами, а? Я жрать сильно хочу и заебался, сил нет.

– Ага, ладно. Спасибо! – Славик спиной ловит благодарности Влада, смотрит, как тот исчезает в темноте прихожки и закрывается на замок, и только после мягко закрывает свою дверь.

А то и вправду сожрёт малого. Вместе с этой… беззубой кигуруми. А пельмени, они вкуснее, как ни крути.


	2. Герой

нереальный Влад от 

[puhnatsson](https://www.instagram.com/puhnatsson/)

[трек Каспийский груз "Адик Original"](https://music.yandex.by/album/4769048/track/37586078)

Сказать, что Славик подзаебался на работе – это еще мягко сказку на ночь сказать. Сегодня утром он даже не брал машину, потому что не был уверен, что не врежется в первый же столб по дороге. Не то чтобы помереть боялся, просто тачку жалко – кроме кредита, он еще и копил на неё, как только пошел на права учиться, а это было на второй день после его восемнадцати. Ему в феврале двадцать три будет, так что это получилось дохера дней, некупленых шмоток помоднее и пропущенных гулянок, потому что в выборе тачка – временное веселье всегда побеждала тачка. Хотя ладно, в плане погулять он не страдал. Пацаны чаще всего и так его брали, он веселый, плюс чуть что – и морды набить поможет, и потом тех, кто в усмерть ужрался, в себя привести. А что. У него мама медсестра, она с детства его учила как колени сбитые обрабатывать, а когда подрос, то и как нос вправить, и как из отравления алкогольного вывести. У них вон, один дядь Вова чего стоит – для практики отменный пациент. Славик его даже несколько раз с того света вытягивал. Иногда думает – а стоило ли того? А потом смотрит на счастливую Ляську, когда дядь Вова трезвый ее за мороженым или в парк ведет на пони покататься, – и понимает, что сделает это еще сколько нужно раз. И Влад тогда спокойный ходит, не чудит. Чудик этот, чтоб его.

Славик часто думает – что с ним не так? С Владом-то. Не, оно понятно, мамка, считай, из семьи ушла. Оставила их на батю. А что тот алкоголик запойный, так то ж у них каждый третий на районе, хули. Спальники они такие. Да вот Ляська, она может что мелкая, не понимает еще всего? Не пропадает у нее улыбка, и светится всё время. А Влад… Славик помнит, какой он был карапуз. Весёлый, как сестра. А как-то выгорел со временем. И теперь его стебут все, кому больше семи. И не чморят по жести только потому, что так сложилось. А так бы давно доканали, сбежал бы малый. Если б не хуже. Или за вид его вечно стрёмный, или за то, что из этих. Радужных.

Славику по-честному просто насрать из каких малой. Ему вообще всегда было параллельно на такие вещи. Нравится человеку человек – вот и пускай берут от жизни всё, ходят в кино, сосутся, сексом занимаются. Он вот по девчонкам, считай повезло. А то на нахер живи да изворачивайся, как бы это и любить, и по еблету не получить. А Влад… Ну не трахается ни с кем из мужиков прямо в тамбуре, да и ладно. Славик замечал, как тот одно время садился в машину к какому-то хмырю. Попал на пару телефонных звонков. Но это не его дело вообще ни разу. Вот только думает иногда… Ну хули Влад не может чисто по бабам? Хотя бы пока тут, где он как на ладони перед всеми. Была ж у него какая-то… Ленка-худая коленка… Давно, правда. Вот ходил бы хоть иногда с бабами, думает Славик, и не чморили бы его за видок странный. А тут одно на одно. И приходится ему время от времени напоминать пацанам, что Влад ему как брат, так что руками не трогать. 

Владу вообще и одного Стасяна хватает. По графику как будто он его пинать приходит или чисто как с сеструхой пересечётся с ребетёнком ее. Там уже давно понятно, кто папка, тот хмырь даже алименты платит исправно. А Стас всё равно не отстаёт от малого. Ёбнутая злопамятность у их авторитета, что поделать. Иногда Славику кажется, что там что-то большее скрыто, но на все вопросы оба чуть ли не на хер шлют, так что в какой-то момент он просто перестал спрашивать. Так что трогать-то Влада больше никто не трогает. А вот рты не заткнёшь всем. Но слова – даже самые обидные – кажется, отлетают от Влада, как горох от стенки. Он в своем мире как будто, и ему поебать что там другие о нём говорят. Даже когда вслух и в лицо. Идёт с наушниками своими и музыкой на максималке и иногда только лыбу кривую давит. Чем некоторых бесит еще больше.

Славик выбрасывает скуренный до фильтра бычок, трёт лицо руками и выруливает из арки к подъезду. Ни разу не понятно, чё он вдруг снова про Влада вспомнил. Они нормально разговаривали в последний раз тогда, еще в сентябре, когда он его в этом дурацком кигуруми запалил. А потом так, мельком на лестнице или у мусорки. А всё равно иногда думает, как они там, с Ляськой. И дядь Вова бухает или нормально сейчас.

С этой ебучей работой бабки нормальные, а жизнь подвальная. Ни хера то есть Славик этой жизни не видит и просвета не предвидится. Уйти ну никак, ему надо кредит выплачивать, мать-то вроде бухать завязала, уже год как совсем без алкашки, да только кто ее сейчас возьмёт в главные медсёстры. Так, утки вон носит да полы моет в больнице районной. И платят там соответственно. На хлебушек хватает и сиги тонкие, потому что женские. А еще в этой мастерской опыт накопить можно за год как за пять. По крайней мере, так говорят старшие механики. А он чё, лысый отказываться. Тачки чинить сейчас через одного все умные, только вот хороший ремонтник на вес золота. Славик не хочет и дальше жить таким же полунищим на днище, он хочет вот этим «на вес золота» стать и выбраться в нормальную жизнь. И с района этого свалить. И чтобы не батрачить сутками, уставая как чёрт, а приходить домой и успевать жить. И рядом чтоб кто-нибудь был. Любил и всё такое. Ага, и пони срали бабочками, добавляет он сам себе, мысленно ударяя по лбу. Размечтался снова.

У подъезда копошение какое-то, сдавленные крики. Славик вздыхает, ну и кто на этот раз пиздится там?

Подходит ближе, радуется, что фонарь еще не успели разбить. А там, прям под фонарём этим, куча-мала. И не разберёшь, за кого вступаться и надо ли, а может, плюнуть, да домой идти. Очень хочется пройти мимо, притвориться псиной сутулой, чтобы и не заметили его.

– Ты ж, сука пидорская, счас у меня за всё огребешь, – пыхтит тот, что сверху навалился, и лупит кулаками лежачего. Только бестолково как-то лупит, бухой что ли, успевает подумать Славик, прежде чем броситься расцеплять этих идиотов. Потому что «сукой пидорской» около его подъезда только одного человека могут назвать – Влада. Славик понимает это и разом забывает и про свою усталость, и про желание сделать вид, что не заметил драку. Он хватает замахнувшуюся было руку, скручивает за спиной, а потом и вторую прижимает к телу бойца, которого так и не распознал.

– Спокойно, блять, хватит, – кричит он пацану на ухо, а сам смотрит на Влада, конечно же это он. Малый лежит с закрытыми глазами, рожа в крови, дышит хрипло. Вот уебан, хули ночью дома не сиделось.

Пацан зажатый дёргается и обещает скорую смерть. Ну да, бегу лечу, думает Славик.

– Пусти, бля, защитник хуев. – Дрыгает ногами, только Славик даже заёбанный вусмерть сильнее этого пиздюка. 

– Замри, козлёнок, а то разозлюсь – рога откручу.

Пацан замирает, бошкой своей крутит. Разглядеть старается.

– Славка? – Ну вот, теперь и он узнал в пиздюке Кира из соседнего дома. Голос у того такой… Бесит он, короче, Славку дохрена, и давно уже. Потому что совсем без мозгов. И без жалости. Его и Стасян рядом держит только чтобы наблюдать двадцать четыре на семь за ним, а то натворит хуйни – разгребай потом за ним.

– Ну я. А ты хуле тут ластами машешь? – Славик держит его, но уже не так крепко. Знает, что Кир отбитый, но на него не полезет вот так. – Скучно жить стало, Кир?

– Этот пидор сам нарвался, – пыхтит тот и руки потиху вытягивает. – Да пусти ты, понял я, осознал и всё такое. Домой пойду. Сам за этой приблудой следи лучше, а то улицы у нас тёмные, мало ли.

– Ага, – кивает Славик и подталкивает Кира в спину для ускорения. – Иди давай.

Славик вздыхает, слыша хрипы Влада, но пока не смотрит вниз. Следит, чтобы Кир до подъезда своего дошёл и скрылся уже. Малый тихо матерится, вошкается, но так и не поднимается из грязи.

– Ну и что на этот раз? – Славик приседает на кортаны, не теряя района, и протягивает руку Владу. – Нахуя ты сцепился с ним? Знаешь же, что ёбнутый на всю голову. Забил бы тебя, и не узнал бы никто.

– Плевать, – шипит Влад, хватаясь за предложенную руку и медленно садясь. Да, хорошо отмудохал его Кир, думает Славик и помогает Владу подняться на ноги.

– Идти-то можешь? – Влад шмыгает носом, кривится, но кивает довольно уверенно. Ну, хоть что-то. – Плевать ему. – Славик ворчит. Он не понимает такого геройства. Сунуться против таких, как Кир, это ж как с разбега об стену головой. Ну не умеешь драться – хули лезть? – Ты про Ляську подумай, раз тебе на себя плевать, герой.

– Он кота мучил! – вскрикивает Влад и срывает окончательно голос.

– Ладно, чё орёшь-то. Вон, теперь еще и сипеть будешь, – Славик отпускает его и смотрит, как пойдёт. А то еще нести придется. Потом оглядывается. – И где этот кот?

– Убежал, наверное, – вздыхает Влад и опускает голову, но тут же поднимает обратно, потому что из носа снова льётся кровь. – Ну бля, – шепчет себе под нос и достает салфетку из кармана. Славик смотрит, как белое быстро становится красным, и думает, ну вот. Мечтал поспать, а придется в доктора играть.

– Пакет твой?

– А?

– Бэ, тоже витамин. Вон, пакет, говорю, твой лежит?

– Ага, мой. – Влад тупо смотрит на него и не шевелится. Ну понятно, пациент не-в-авокадо, как шутит мама, когда в хорошем настроении рассказывает больничные байки.

Славик поднимает пакет сам, смотрит без спроса внутрь. Там мандарины, пара пакетиков какао Несквик и большая бутыль какого-то моющего средства.

– Набор новогодний?

Влад звенит ключами, пытаясь попасть в домофонную пипку, но та глючит – как обычно – и он тыкает грязным пальцем в цифры. Код от домофона простой. Но Влад не хотел, видимо, марать кнопки жижей, в которой весь изгваздался. Новый год приходит не со снежной сказкой, а реальностью с грязным месивом под ногами и непроходимыми лужами.

– Новогодний? В смысле? 

– В коромысле, – хмыкает Славик. – Новый год на носу. А у тебя сетка мандарин, какао и Мистер Пропер вместо шампанского.

– А. Эт батя. Наотмечался уже, вся хата заблёвана. Мандарины не удержался, пахли так… – Влад смущенно сопит, в носу звучно булькает. – А Несквик вместо сдачи взял.

– Сорян, тупая шутка вышла. – Славику как-то неудобно становится. Он иногда забывает, как живут его соседи. И часто шутит на триста.

– Да чего ты извиняешься, не ты ж мне хату обгадил. – Влад всё сильнее хромает, и Славику это не нравится. Вроде ж не хромал уже, как в последний раз пересекались. Кир что ли снова подбил?

– А Ляся где? – вдруг вспоминает Славик, на что Влад цедит сухо «мать забрала на каникулы». Он не спрашивает, чего Влад снова не поехал с ними, это и так понятно: Влад дохрена ответственный. Знает, что один батя на праздники точно до смерти допьётся. Да и отношения у них с матерью мягко говоря никакие. Славик кивает, мол, ясно-понятно. – Хорошо, это хорошо, – тихо говорит он и снова переводит тему: 

– А с ногой-то что? Ты давно хромал. И вот опять. – Хуять, мысленно рифмует он. Но о чём еще говорить, чтобы стереть этот паскудный налёт неловкости, Славик придумать не может.

– А, это. Так я подрабатывал там, в театре декорации красил. Ну и с лесов упал немного, – Влад задирает голову, глядя в потолок и прикрывает глаза. – Сука. Когда эта кровища остановится?

– Да сча, давай ко мне, обработаю тебя и кровь остановим. Мамка на сутках, не помешаем. А как тебя подлатаем, так пойдешь домой. С мистером Пропером. – Не то чтобы Влад ждал ответа или помощи от него, Славик понимает это. Больше того, он в курсе, какой Влад гордый и как всегда скрипит зубами, когда он предлагает или силой впихивает помощь свою, потому что не может не впихнуть. Да только молчать и того хуже. Смотреть на Влада и ничего не делать – хуже. Чувствует себя отчего-то в ответе за малого. Вечно думает, что не так они сделали с Ляськой, что им родаки такие достались? И еще больше хочет выплыть из этого болота. А там и Владу с малышкой поможет. Свои же.

Влад вполне ожидаемо поджимает губы. Славик смотрит на него, мысленно закатывает глаза и готовится настаивать. Хотел бы чай и на боковую, а придется – на помощи пострадавшему.

– Не надо, я сам, – говорит и сжимает руки в кулаки, Славик мог бы и не смотреть, знает эту его реакцию, но всё равно смотрит. Лучше, чем в лицо это разбитое и слишком упрямое.

– Чё ты, как дурак? – Славик считает до пяти, чтобы не завестись, а то он сейчас и так усталый до хрена и злой, как чёрт. – Сам, блять. Никуда не исчезнет ни батя твой, ни блядство, что он там развёл…

Влад моргает часто, губы добела поджимает. Славик думает, ну блять, что ты нежный такой, а котов лезешь защищать от обмудков.

– Я сам загляну к дядь Вове, проверю. Ну не тупи, Влад, харе упираться, как маленький.

– Мне семнадцать. Я не маленький, – Влад упрямо шмыгает носом. Славику хочется меньше драмы и спать. И чтобы малый не выглядел так… убито.

– Вот и не беси меня, я устал.

Славик только набрал воздуха побольше, чтобы убеждать дальше, но Влад на удивление покорно шепчет «хорошо», открывает свою дверь, пока Славик возится со своей.

– Иди, включи там свет, умойся, полотенце любое бери. Грязное шмотьё всё в прихожке оставь. Прям всё. Загадишь хату – будешь мыть еще и у меня. А я пока батю твоего проверю, может скоряк надо.

– Да нормально с ним…

– Не спорь, бля, малый. 

Бесит сильно. А еще жалко этого пиздюка. И вообще уже всё бесит, уныло думает Славик. Он ждёт, пока Влад прикроет за собой дверь в его квартиру, а сам шагает в соседскую.

Дядь Вова спит калачиком на диване. Вонища адская, и Славик раскрывает окно пошире, надеясь, что это немного поможет.

– Ёбаный ж ты свет, дядь Вов, – ругается он, подставляя тазик к дивану. Дядь Вова открывает один глаз, смотрит невменяемо, но когда он показывает ему таз и объясняет, что блевать теперь надо сюда, а не вокруг, кивает послушно и извиняется. Вот и злись на такого. В жопель бухой, а всё туда же – простите-извините. Интеллигенция со всех щелей. Гляди еще и Бунина с Пастернаком зачитывать начнёт. А чё. Дядь Вова может.

Славик открывает окно на проветривание еще и на кухне, осматривает зону поражения. Выглядит всё плохо, но он думал, будет хуже. Дядь Вова храпит, когда Славик тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Влад сидит на краю ванны в одном носке и огромной чёрной толстовке. Славик думает, он там чё, и труселя снял? На малом толстовка реально большая размеров на пять, оверсайз, все дела, а Влад ее еще и тянет рукой изо всех сил. На самые коленки костлявые натягивает. Другой рукой с полотенцем сжимает нос.

– Я постираю потом, – гнусаво сипит он.

– Да забей. Чё в одном носке? – Славику и смешно, и нет. Ну, малый правда до усрачки угарный в одном носке. Пальцы на голой ноге поджимает, а те синие почти.

– Так холодно, у тебя вон даже коврика нет.

– Постирала мать, не высох. А второй чё снял, если холодно?

– Ты сказал «всё грязное снять», – Влад пытается кривлять его, но с его хрипатым голосом и битым лицом выходит так себе. – Ну вот он мокрый весь, я в лужу наступил.

– Потому что не хер в кедосах такой погодой шариться! Зима же, блять, на дворе, – ворчит Славик и стягивает носок с ноги Влада. Тот шумно вздыхает, но молчит, только смотрит так, типа, ты чё? А Славик хер знает, чё. Через плечо. Бросает, не сильно прицеливаясь, носок в кучу одежды в прихожке и снимает свои сухие носки со змеевика. Вязаные, с кривыми смайликами, мама как-то купила дома носить. Славик чувствует, как горят уши, но всё-таки бросает их Владу на колени, тот хватает, отпуская толстовку. Толстовка немного стягивается обратно вверх. Славик переводит взгляд на взъерошенные волосы Влада. – Сам наденешь? Или помочь?

– Сам.

– Сча, я аптечку притащу тогда.

Славик не знает, почему его так смутили собственные носки, тем более, что Влад никак не показал, что они кажутся ему смешными.

Славик не задаётся вопросом, почему его так зацепил край толстовки Влада. Тем более, надеты ли на его жопе трусы.

Через десяток минут, сотню матов – его и малого – и горку кровавой ваты, Влад выглядит заметно лучше. Славик, скорее всего, наоборот.

– Давай я тебе тут помогу хотя бы? – Влад окидывает взглядом засранную ванную и останавливается на куче своей одежды, бездумно почёсывая бедро. Из-под толстовки выглядывают фиолетовые трусы.

У Славика спорить нет никакой охоты. Он кивает, отворачивается и демонстративно включает воду, ополаскивая руки.

– Я мыться буду, вытру тут. Выкинь вату, аптечка знаешь где у нас стоит. Верни на место. И поставь мне воду под пельмени, жрать хочу сильно. И это, можешь у меня какие штаны взять в шкафу. Ну, если жопа мёрзнет, – Славик хмыкает и выталкивает Влада под его ворчание «ты всегда жрать хочешь» из ванной, не давая шансов на протесты.

Что он делает? Надо было малого домой отправить да и всё.

Думать об этом не то что лень – просто сил нет. Славик включает напор посильнее и заходит под горячие струи воды.

Да не похер ли? Он помог, ему помогут. Рука руку и всё такое.


	3. Змей

[трек T-Fest - Бедолага](https://music.yandex.by/album/9151334/track/59634554)

Славик выходит на балкон и закуривает, блаженно прикрывая глаза. На часах четыре двадцать грёбаных утра и он в душе не представляет, зачем его тело решило, что спать больше не надо. Сквозь сон вроде слышал, как что-то где-то громыхнуло, но сейчас он стоит на балконе и вокруг такая оглушающая тишина, что кажется, только он во всём этом мире и не спит. Даже кошаки не орут, хотя давно пора – март стукнул уже и в календари, и в мозги некоторым.

Славик делает последнюю затяжку, бросает окурок в бутылку, наполовину забитую и отвратно воняющую размокшими окурками, и заходит в комнату. Он не успевает снять толстовку, как в коридоре раздаётся грохот и слышно, как дядь Вова орёт благим матом. Ну теперь понятно, что его не гроза в конце марта разбудила. Славик устало вздыхает и идёт утихомиривать соседа. Тот еще и заснуть на коврике может, а мать с утра выйдет мусор выносить, начнёт сама лося этого таскать, надорвётся еще. Ну, то есть... дядь Вова по мнению Славика так, сухарь сухарём. Но не бабское это дело – бухих мужиков домой доставлять.

– Дядь Вов, ну ты чё тут воюешь? – Славик подхватывает его, копошащегося в тусклом свете у общей двери, и насильно почти заставляет встать ровно. – Ты куда такой красивый собрался? – Указывает подбородком на растянутую майку и треники со вздутыми коленками, а потом носком тапка тыкает в босые ноги дядь Вовы. – Еще и без обувки. Давай домой отведу. Тебе бы поспать, а завтра сходишь, куда там надо. Утро вечера мудренее, так ведь?

И пофиг, что уже не вечер.

Славик аккуратно, но уверенно подталкивает его в раскрытую квартиру. Дядь Вова мычит что-то, потом резко дёргается, чуть не выпадает из его рук и больно тычет пальцем в плечо. Славик жмурится и старается уговорить себя, что пьяных бить плохо, что это сосед, что там, наверное, Ляська и Влад могут проснуться и испугаться. А потом его как молнией в лоб ударяет – Влад так точно не мог не проснуться на такой шум, а малая, она бы не вышла помогать бате. Ляся его пьяного сторонится: не боится, но и не подходит никогда.

– Где Влад? – Он старается не волноваться, но почему-то в горле тупой комок и Славик сглатывает, шаря глазами по лицу дядь Вовы и стараясь найти в нём хоть какой-то признак сознания.

Дядь Вова хмурится, опускает голову, потом как-то подбирается весь и драматично поджимает губы.

– Я сидел на кухне, думал обо всяком. О жизни. – Славик нетерпеливо сжимает его предплечье. – Ну да, пил. А он зашёл весь в чёрном, я сначала подумал – смерть за мной пришла. Наконец. Ан нет. Сына. – Он машет рукой, качает головой и поворачивается, тычась мутным взглядом в Славика. – Посмотрел на меня, как всегда так. Оссу... ждающе! И ушёл, – выдыхает перегаром со всей щедростью пьяной души. Славик морщит нос. – Взял, уууу как её, там-бу-рет-ку, – выговаривает буквально по слогам и довольный собой кивает себе же, – и того... куда-то с ней. – Дядь Вова трепыхает руками, как будто лететь собрался куда-то и звучно икает.

– Куда ушёл? Когда? Какая, нахуй, табуретка, дядь Вов?

Славик думает, ёбаный Влад. Думает – надо отвести соседа в ванную, кажется, дела плохи. Он думает, надо проверить Ляську и напомнить ей, чтобы не выходила пока без нужды из комнаты. Надо, думает Славик, перестать уже так много думать об этой семье. Но блядь.

Не получается у него. Сердце хлобучит по рёбрам, и хочется сжать его в руке и подержать так немного, чтобы успокоилось, иначе лопнет сейчас, дурное.

Он отводит дядь Вову в ванную, суёт его голову под холодную воду, потом усаживает прям возле унитаза. Говорит:

– Если что – блевать сюда, дядь. – Хватает первое попавшееся полотенце, чтобы положить рядом, мало ли. Оно, скорее всего, Владово, там цвет такой грязно-серый, застиранный, и мелкие чёрные черепки. Точно Влада. Славик поддается порыву, кидает полотенце на старую стиралку, тянется за зелёным. Сначала обтирает мокрое пьяное лицо соседа, потом вкладывает тряпку ему в руки. – Вот тебе, если чё. И не спи тут. – Знает, что совет бесполезный, но он хотя бы попытался.

Славик выходит, когда дядь Вова начинает петь что-то себе под нос.

В детской зажжён ночник, но Ляся вроде спит, обняв маленькую акулу из Икеи. Вот ребёнок – танком не поднимешь. Славик поправляет одеялко, убирает прядь волос, упавшую малышке на лицо. Та морщит мордашку смешно так, что у Славика снова сердце жмёт. Не хочет, права вроде как не имеет, но материт мысленно их мать. Сука такая. Как бы ни было – всё равно сука.

Он смотрит на заправленную кровать Влада. Ну и где его, блядь, искать. Славик сжимает руки в кулаки, подходит ближе к столу. Там бардак, но вроде как творческий. Мусора или там, чашек грязных – вообще ничего такого. Книги, тетради. Фигурка розового пони, что Славик Ляське принёс, рядом фигурка анимешного чувака, тоже он дарил, но уже Владу. Сам дарил, но даже не помнит, как там это чучело зовётся. Аниме дурацкое, что-то про книгу смерти или типа того, но Владу очень нравилось тогда, и он подарил ему на днюху. Славик дает щелбана скрючевшемуся чувачку, тот сдвигается к ноге пони. Переводит взгляд на заклеенный стикерами ноут. По самому центру налеплено сердечко радужного цвета. Рядом трехцветный, розовый и фиолетовый с синим. Кажись, это знак би? Славик не сильно шарит, но сейчас этого так много везде, ну и сосед вроде из этих, так что он просто иногда читает посты в ВК, когда делать нехер. Остальное в тех же анимешных чуваках, и человек-паук. Ну понятное дело. Единственный из Марвела герой, от которого Влад ссытся кипятком. Они даже как-то все вместе смотрели пару фильмов. Актёр еще там такой, смазливый кучерявый. Том как-то там. Славик как-то шутканул, типа, где его Джерри, не сожрал ли? Влад смеялся. Он же редко смеётся теперь, вот Славик и запомнил.

Из-под ноута торчит бумажка какая-то цвета вырви глаз. Славик не удерживается, вытаскивает ее и щурится, поднося ближе – в свете ночника почти не разобрать, что там нацарапано Владовым кривым почерком.

«Иногда он так смотрит – убиться хочется».

Что. Это. Такое.

Сотня мыслей сталкивается в голове Славика и, кажется, взрывается как нормальная такая по размеру петарда.

Ну нахер ему табуретка ночью?

Славик тяжело сглатывает, мотает головой, стараясь отбросить дурные мысли, но ничего не получается.

Он слышал, что Влада последнее время еще больше травить начали. Он знает – недавно Стасян снова с малым сцепился, что конкретно было, никто по ходу и не знает, тот никогда не цепляет Влада в компании, только один. Это типа он такой важный, хуй бумажный. Шушукают по углам разное, но работы у Славика сейчас еще больше, чем тараканов в прошлом году в доме, когда санстанция приезжала, а им пришлось даже разъехаться, кто куда мог. Если мог. Он вот ночь прямо на работе, на раскладухе спал. Мать удачно дежурство себе подсуетила. Красецкие вроде тоже… Так вот. Давно он не зависал нормально с пацанами, а то, что болтают, толком ничего не даёт. Понимает одно: пришла весна, запели птички, и у кого-то, видимо, снесло крышу. Видели Влада с поцем каким-то за ручку. Вспомнили все его грехи, которых не было. А Стас только добавил стычкой. Славику не удалось до сих пор словить Влада, чтобы поговорить с ним, узнать, что происходит вообще. Сам Стас машет на вопросы рукой и говорит, чтобы Славик не лез, типа, всё норм, паря, не парься. Никто не убьёт соседа твоего пидорка. Славик скрипит зубами, только сделать ничего не может.

Ровно так, как Стасян должен ему, он и сам у того под колпаком. Шаг туда-сюда, опять втащат его в дела. А Славик не хочет. Выход, конечно, есть: свалить с района, желательно, из города. И прости-прощай. Только мать забрать отсюда. Да вот денег он еще не насобирал, мать упирается, кредит ебучий. Жизнь ебучая. Всё вроде просто – а нихера не сходятся фигурки. Как вот этот чувак унылый из аниме и розовый пони в блёстках. А еще какая-то долбанная ответственность за Красецких. Даже за дядь Вову, который в бати ему сгодится. А кто у них еще есть? Мать-то только бабло скидывает, и то… Смешно сказать. Раньше хоть заезжала, а сейчас на карточку перевод делает, Влад рассказывал. С Ляськой только еще и общается как-то. Забирает на каникулы, когда на пару дней, когда на всю неделю. Влад тогда дома не появляется почти. А дядь Вова ходит поникший, но трезвый. Славик как-то хотел ему сказать, что трезвым перед детьми быть надо, только кто он? Пацан. Даже не родственник. Не ему учить жизни мужика, так?

Влад тоже ему как-то сказал – не надо, Слав. Он всё равно не услышит. Только будет потом по пьяни еще и на тебя рамсить. А так он хотя бы слушается тебя.

А что теперь? Где вот он сейчас? Что у него в голове его дурной патлатой?

Славик думает, Владу так часто кричат в спину «убейся». Влад так часто на это отвечает «завтра, пацаны» и улыбается шало так – уебать хочется, потому что выглядит, как будто и вправду уже собрался. Славик снова и снова спрашивает себя – нахуя малому ночью табуретка.

Ляся спит, тихо посапывая, Славик выходит, прикрывая осторожно дверь.

Дядь Вова ожидаемо храпит в ванной. Славик снова смачивает полотенце, вытирает ему лицо. Под голову подкладывает коврик. Один хрен не замёрзнет на плитке, один хрен башка завтра отвалится. Славик не думает, что вся эта его забота тут лишняя. Он делает это всё не в первый и уверен – не в последний раз. Дядь Вова мычит под нос «спасибо, сына». У Славика щиплет в глазах.

Славик заходит домой, чтобы надеть кроссы и взять ключи, дверь закрывает только тамбурную, вспоминает об этом уже на первом этаже, но возвращаться не хочется. Он понятия не имеет – куда идти, но сидеть на месте нет ни сил, ни желания. Думает – если Влад что-то с собой сделал, он убьет его. Вот блядь, возьмёт и придушит пиздюка.

На улице уже начинает светать, Славик в душе не представляет, куда идти, поэтому идет на стадик. Там рядом лесок небольшой. И он хочет выскрести дурные мысли из головы. Он больше не будет читать новости. На стадике бегает знакомый мужик из соседнего дома. Этот полуночник и в мороз, и в дождь выходит и наяривает круги часов в пять утра. Славик хмыкает, ему бы тоже не помешало сейчас наяривать. Круги на стадике или тупо дрочить – главное разрядка. А не хуйня эта с Красецкими. На работу идти через два часа, а он тут. Ходит.

Славик так задумывается, что врезается во что-то. Что-то падает ему на ногу, и от боли у него даже в глазах звездочки кружатся.

– Ебаный пиздец, ты хули не смотришь, куда идёшь? – орёт он, хотя понимает, что, вообще-то, тоже не смотрел, куда шёл.

– Слава?

Славик промаргивает набежавшие слёзы, жмёт отбитые пальцы в кроссах и фокусируется наконец на Владе.

– А ты хули тут делаешь? – с наездом спрашивает он.

– Так это… Змея доставал…

– Какого еще, бля, змея? – Славику кажется, он сейчас взорвётся нахер.

– Воздушного, – Влад растерянно поднимает руку и, пожимая плечами, машет змеем перед Славиком. Славик вздыхает, ну что за цирк на его голову, опускает взгляд. На асфальте лежит табуретка, и он злобно хмурит на нее брови, борясь с желанием пнуть от души. И пнул бы, наверное, если бы пальцы отбитые до сих пор не болели. – А ты чего здесь? – спрашивает Влад, отвлекая его от желания расправиться с несчастным куском дерева.

– Батя твой в тамбуре шумел, а я не спал как раз, – Влад смотрит с недоверием, догадывается о причине бессонницы, наверное, и поджимает губы. Славик указывает кивком на табуретку. – А эта хуйня зачем тебе нужна была?

– На дерево залезть. Так бы не смог. Без неё.

– Ты ж не умеешь по деревьям лазить.

– А я и высоты боюсь, – фыркает вдруг Влад и хихикает тихо. Так же тихо, как сейчас в голове у Славика.

– Ну и хера полез?

– Так змея достать, – вздыхает Влад, как будто ему приходится объяснять очевидное. Хотя так и есть. Он ловит непонимающий взгляд Славика и поясняет:

– Алеська вчера тут играла с ним, ну и залетел на дерево. Застрял там, они с малыми не смогли забраться, хоть на этом спасибо, там дерево – я ебал, – Влад запинается, краснеет и тупит глаза в землю.

Славик фыркает. Ну что за дурень.

– И ты решил всё сам, – вздыхает Славик, закатывает глаза, потому что от Влада, собственно, и ждать другого не ждёт, а всё равно бесит. Снова.

– И я решил всё сам. Она весь вечер плакала, он ей нравится, знаешь. Мать купила, – Влад кривится.

– Мог бы зайти.

– И как ты себе представляешь вообще? Приду я, значит, такой к тебе и скажу: "Слава, залезь на дерево, достань змея, а то я не могу, мне страшно?" – Влад горько кривит рот в недо-улыбке, Славику очень хочется ее стереть с его лица. Он даже руку сжимает в кулак, так, на всякий. – Справился же.

Слава ворчит, ну да. Хорош самостоятельный. А то, что у него бе-ды с ба-шкой, так это его проблемы. Это вообще не проблема. Все волнуются за младших, так? Ну и вот.

– Курить охота, – говорит он, шаря по карманам, хоть и знает, что там нет сиг. 

Влад заминается, топчется странно, а потом достает из заднего кармана смятую пачку. Ну нормально. 

– Что это? – Славик думает, когда малой курить начал и зачем? Он же всегда нос кривил, когда Славик при нём закуривал. – Зачем?

– Это сигареты. – Влад вздыхает. – Я вообще-то не курю. Ну… Редко.

Ага, кивает Славик и смотрит на пачку, забирает ее, внутри сигарет штук пять, не больше, и даже жига есть. Предусмотрительно. Он подкуривает, выдыхая вместе с дымом часть нервяка.

– Там почти нет сиг. Странное «редко», не?

– А это, ну, – Влад чешет затылок, волосы, собранные в короткий хвостик, смешно дёргаются. Славик залипает на этом, фыркает, выдыхая дым через нос. Это неприятно, у него слезятся глаза, и он трёт их, еще и чихает вдобавок. Влад кашляет в кулак, скрывая (хреново) улыбку. – Будь здоров не болей, – сушит зубы он и пытается забрать пачку.

– На хер?

– Ну не мои, отдам.

– Твой хахаль и новые купит.

– Это не хахаль…

Славик машет рукой – мне похуй. Влад грызет губы, елозит языком по кольцу, потом и вовсе засасывает всю нижнюю губу, хмуря брови. Славик смотрит завороженно. Интересный он, пирсинг этот. У Славика в татуировках половина тела, но ни одного прокола. Ему всегда было интересно, но игл боится. Смешно, тату не боится бить, а там ведь тоже иглы. Со всякими там анализами крови, прививками, пирсингом – вот это пиздец страшно. Он как-то сидел рядом, когда язык другану пробивали в домашних условиях. Его до сих пор переколачивает, как вспоминает. С тех пор вот и боится. Наверное, это один из немногих его страхов. Никто не знает. Славик тяжело сглатывает. Поднимает бровь, глядя на Влада, типа, – не хахаль, а кто? Он никогда не был любопытным, но Влада чморят из-за какого-то перца, а тот, оказывается, даже не особо кто важный.

– Не хахаль он мне, – повторяет Влад. – Так, один раз встретились. Теперь просто общаемся.

– Ага. Так встретились, что теперь все кому не впадлу снова на говно исходят. Тебе что, нравится это? – Он правда не понимает. Вообще перестал понимать малого. Вот когда тот мелким был и катался у него на плечах – тогда понимал. А потом перестал. И не потому что он тупой какой-нибудь, нет. Просто Влад пиздец сложный.

– Тебе-то что, – наигранно весело фыркает Влад. – Они ж не к тебе лезут.

– А ты мне как брат, я, может, волнуюсь! – Славик повышает голос, а потом так же резко сдувается. Ну и нахер так психовать.

Влад опускает глаза.

– Ну я ж не специально. Так получилось.

– Ага. Ты, блядь, очки розовые сними и пойми уже, малый. Им похер на то, что ты за человек. Скука тут смертная, сечёшь? А ты идеальный пацан для битья. Особенно, когда голубую натуру свою всем напоказ выставляешь. Ты забыл, где живешь?

Славик бесится, и это его бесит. Он вздыхает и закуривает еще одну.

– Я бы уехал. Но куда я с сестрой, – Влад пинает пробку, – вот закончу универ, устроюсь на нормальную работу. Тогда и… свалю.

Славик молчит, кивает. План правильный. Только тоска какая-то за горло жмёт.

– А что там, кстати, мои? Тебе ж явно отец сказал, куда я ушёл.

– Да хер там. Сказал он, ага, – Славик вспоминает свою панику и мысли дурные, кривится. – Он сказал, что ты табуретку взял и ушёл в закат. То есть, это, в рассвет. Я Ляську проверил и тебя искать пошёл. Думал… Хуйню надумал, короче.

– Прости. Я ему сказал, куда иду.

– Да понятно, он же в сопли. Я его в ванной около толчка уложил, полотенце там, то сё.

– А. Бля, – Влад краснеет, снова жуёт губу. Славику хочется треснуть по ней, чтобы перестал. – Он потом, наверное, догнался. Нормальный же был, – голос Влада срывается, Славику хочется сказать что-нибудь. Такое, максимально тупое, чтобы не так напряжно было. – Ты прости, что опять пришлось возиться.

Влад смотрит прямо Славику в глаза, и ему явно стыдно. Стыдно за отца, за свою семью, он моргает часто и шмыгает носом, отводя взгляд. Славику неуютно. Чёрт, он не психолог, не умеет он в эти умные слова, в утешение. Он может хлопнуть по плечу, сказать, парень, всё заебца будет, не счас так завтра. Он может анекдот какой рассказать, отвлечь. Поджопник прописать. А не вот это всё. Но Влад стоит, дышит громко так, и желваки на впалых щеках ходуном ходят. Он мнёт сраного воздушного змея, что кажется, ещё чутка и сломает нахрен, и зачем тогда лазил за ним. Славик отбирает несчастную игрушку и обхватывает тонкое запястье, Влад шипит, наверное, сильно сжимает и металлические браслеты больно впиваются в кожу. Руку Влад не отнимает, пальцы Славика не разжимаются, только чуть хватка слабеет. Он протягивает змея:

– Только не сломай. Зря, что ли, макаку изображал.

Поднимает тяжёлую табуретку и так, ведя Влада за руку, они доходят до дома.

В тамбуре горит всё тот же глухой свет. Славик думает, может, заменить эту закрашенную лампочку на нормальную? А может и похер.

– Иди спать ложись, – зачем-то командует он и разворачивается к своей двери.

Влад цепляет его за плечо, но руку тут же убирает.

Славик оборачивается, борясь с желанием пойти к Красецким. Знает же, что Влад не ляжет сейчас. Пока батю перетащит в комнату, пока то сё. А там Ляську пора будить и самому, наверное, надо куда-то. Вторник же.

– Чё ты?

– Спасибо?

– Ага. Ну давай без этого больше, ладно? – Славик вдруг настораживается, вдыхает медленно через нос. – Ты, бля, пил что ли?

– Я не пил! 

– Да ладно? – Славик складывает руки на груди.

– Я глоток сделал, может два. Для храбрости, – Влад пристыженно бормочет еще что-то типа «не особо помогло» и снова благодарит. 

Славик бросает «ага» и заваливается домой.

Ебал он эти ночные спасения.

– Славочка, ты куда так рано ходил? – голос у мамы сонный, значит, только проснулась и еще не успела его потерять. И то хорошо.

– Да я тут рядом, надо было.

– Тебе оладушек приготовить? Я уже выспалась. – Славик слышит, как мама шуршит постелью. Точно уже не заснет.

– Давай. Я через час примерно выхожу.

– Я быстро. Ты пока в душ беги.

Славик иногда всё еще боится, что мать снова сорвётся. Нюхает ее, когда что-то подозрительным кажется. Когда она задерживается – не может нервяк успокоить. Но пока всё хорошо. Может, так и дальше будет.

В комнате настойчиво вибрирует телефон. Славик сначала пугается, может, случилось что, рано как-то для звонков. Потом смотрит на экран, и внутри всё обмирает. Входящий от Стаса около шести утра – это всегда плохой знак. Последний раз, когда он звонил в такое время, закончился для Славика условным сроком. Он думал, это и вправду был последний раз.

– Я, – хрипит Славик в телефон и старается не злиться, но получается плохо. – Говори.

– Здарова, как сам?

– Стас, давай без ебучего этикета. Шесть утра, мне надо на работу собираться.

– Значит, я как раз вовремя, – Стас бесяче растягивает слова, он никогда не торопится. – Дело есть, брат. Важное. Ты нужен.

– Я думал, мы договорились, Стас.

– А мы и договорились. Но это касается всех. А ты, Славка, с нами, значит, без съёбов. Ты понял?

Тон, которым говорит Стас, говорит о многом.

Славик не может отказать.  
Славик засунет свои «думал» и «казалось» в задницу и придет туда, куда скажет Стас.  
Славик теперь сам в этой заднице. Очень глубоко.

– Слав? Я жду тебя сегодня в шесть, можешь раньше. На общей хате. И давай без хуйни всякой, мы поняли друг друга?

– Я приду. 

Славик сбрасывает вызов, не прощаясь, и идёт в душ.

Вот и сказочке конец, ну а Славику пиздец, – проносится в голове дурацкая песенка, которую напевал когда-то по пьяни Стасян. Раньше это звучало смешно, сейчас уже нет.


	4. Штанга, штанга, огуречик, ой, попался человечек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фокал Влада

[трек M83 - Outro](https://music.yandex.by/album/2476509/track/21081130)  
[трек kavabanga & Depo & kolibri feat. Андрей Леницкий - Мой пульс](https://music.yandex.by/album/3556301/track/36116664)  
[трек NF - When I Grow Up](https://music.yandex.by/album/8128444/track/54508657)  
[трек STARSET - Point Of No Return](https://music.yandex.by/album/3216062/track/17826994) (эпиграф)

_It's uncontrollable_  
_Such a beautiful desire_  
_There's something sinister about the way it hurts_  
_When I watch it burn_  
_Because I can't go back_

– Был бы ты другим, жизнь была бы проще, знаешь, – вздыхает отец и уходит на кухню ставить чайник. В дни трезвости он иногда говорит такое Владу. Никогда не поясняет, не вдаётся в подробности. Они оба понимают, о чём речь.

Обоим не хотелось бы об этом говорить вот так. Влад лишь благодарен, что отец не отрёкся от него и не лупит по пьяни, как это у многих бывает. И на том спасибо. По крайней мере, за тамбурной дверью ему не надо бояться или оглядываться.

Влад, может быть, и рад другим быть, да вот только как? Вот только… зачем? Кому-то не нравится, что он с пирсингом, волосы его вечно лохматые, кому-то – что гей. Кто-то кривится, увидев его накрашенные ногти, другие – косо пялятся на сетчатые колготки, выглядывающие в дырах рваных джинсов. И что? Владу тоже многое не нравится. Он же не думает, что по его меркам люди должны жить, одеваться. Любить. Почему они все считают, что им можно указывать? Кто сказал, что их нормы – норма, и он должен им соответствовать?

Влад каждый раз супится, проходя мимо местной шантрапы, и сжимает челюсти. Когда надо – сушит зубы, потому что с дурачка что возьмешь? Анализы только. Так он кровь регулярно Стасяну сдаёт. Персональный пункт приёма.

А эти… Они даже не раздражают его, и все выкрики похожи на жужжание назойливых, но всё-таки просто мух. Это вон Славик вечно рычит, чуть что. А Владу насрать на них. Ну, точнее, как насрать. Ему плевать на то, что они говорят. Факт. Он не любит, когда его бьют или портят его вещи. Тоже факт. Поэтому не огрызается. Почти. И улыбается.

Дурачки у них на районе обычное дело. В отличие от геев.

Мама, когда еще была его мамой по-настоящему, а не просто по документам, говорила – улыбка всё в жизни делает проще, Владик.

Влааадик, тянет мысленно её голосом Влад и каждый раз не может сдержаться, чувствует, как кривится лицо. Она не была плохой, его мать.

Пока не ушла от них, она была лучшей.

Она никогда не говорила ему, что красить губы мальчикам нельзя, никогда не застывала в ужасе, застав его в попытках натянуть на себя ее юбку и туфли. Никогда не покупала машинки и пистолетики с пульками, потому что Влад любил Лего с дворцами и раскраски с принцессами и животными. Она, когда была мамой, аккуратно снимала с него юбку и стирала помаду, а потом покупала мороженое. Говорила тихо о том, что среди людей не принято, чтобы мальчики в юбках ходили. Вот только не успела объяснить, что за это еще и по лицу можно получить – работа вдруг заменила ей мужа, детей и семью в целом. Может, она и не стала плохим человеком, но уже не была лучшей для них с Алесей и для отца.

А Влад чуть позже прошел самостоятельно школу жизни. Ему было пятнадцать, когда он на практике понял, что лицо и целые рёбра важнее самовыражения. Юбки с тех пор Влад не надевает даже в безопасной обстановке клубов. Стасяна старается обходить по касательной. Губы красит по случаю. А к некоторым вбросам в одежде и мелочам типа крашеных ногтей и пирсинга он всё-таки местных приучил. Постепенно, как приручают диких животных. Иногда ему кажется странным, что его не бьют за гаражами двадцать четыре на семь, а только словесной форме доносят свою ненависть. Но потом он пересекается ночью с таким мудлом, как Кир, например, и всё становится на свои места. Просто он не дёргается, вот и не трогают. А с Киром не вышло гордо мимо пройти, потому что тот мучил их дворового кота. Полосатый на прикорме у бабулек, у него даже ошейник есть именной, Влад сам брелок повесил. Но Киру плевать на всё. Кот мимо не так прошёл – можно и его пнуть. А тут Влад, заступился. А потом – уже за него – заступился Славик.

Он теперь думает, с чего его вечно Славик защищает. Вон, полез же на Кира, а мог молча мимо пройти. Зачем ему эти заботы лишние? Ведь уже не маленький. Влад в смысле. И давно прошло то время, когда Славик с ними малыми сидел. Алесе сказки читал, с Владом в одолженную у друганов, одну на весь двор, приставку играл. Байки всякие травил. Показал, как можно красиво завязать шнурки в кедах, как обрабатывать ссадины. Даже таблицу умножения помог выучить. У него такой способ был, вроде проще простого, но очень помог тогда Владу запомнить все эти три на восемь, пять на семь.

Это случилось примерно год назад, когда у Влада в первый раз встал на Славика. Не просто там, секса захотелось абстрактного, а вот именно с ним, со Славиком. Ох и обосрался тогда Влад. Избегал какое-то время вообще его, а Славик заловил как-то в подъезде и спросил, чё не так, малый? Да всё так, Слав. Просто Владик кукухой поехал. Он не сказал этого, конечно. Сделал вид, что всё отлично, просто проблемы дома. Хоть в чём-то от его семьи польза. Стыдно, правда, было. Славик-то всем сердцем за них переживает, Влад вот ни грамма не понимает – что они ему сдались с Алесей? Один гемор только с такими соседями. А он всё носится, помогает. Как будто родной им. Влад именно так себе тогда, кстати, и объяснил свое влечение к Славику: смешалось в голове просто всё: и благодарность вместе с платонической любовью, и влечение с желанием любить и чтобы его кто-то любил перепутались там внутри. Коктейль похлеще молотова у Влада внутри образовался. Он не знал, что с этим делать, решил – само пройдет. Найдет себе парня, переспят они. Может, повезёт, и влюбится. Нормально уже влюбится, а не ошибочно. И всё встанет на свои места. В честь таких умных и взрослых выводов Влад на мамины деньги сделал тогда себе первый прокол – мочку пробил. Чтобы было напоминанием.

Владу почти восемнадцать, у него с тех пор на теле плюс восемь новых проколов, плюс с десяток попыток влюбиться, первый – и неудачный – секс с девушкой, первый минет с парнем, первый секс с проникновением. Он пробовал встречаться, ему даже нравилось какое-то время, пробовал отношения на одну ночь, пробовал убиваться на учёбе и вообще не думать про отношения. В голове мысли всё равно не упорядочивались. Рано или поздно Славик снова делал что-то такое или совсем ничего не делал – Влад просто видел его, говорил с ним, застревал взглядом на его губах или руках – и всё. Новый прокол и желание вскрыться и достать изнутри зудящее, совершенно неуместное и лишнее чувство.

Глупо думать, что это любовь. Всё дело в том, что Славик – единственный, кто по-настоящему заботился о Владе с тех пор, как они поселились здесь с родителями и те разбежались: отец к бутылке и угрызениям совести, а мать – к работе. И от них всех подальше. Но как объяснить мозгу, что его переклинило? Влад даже пытается к психологу. Ощущение, что зря он вообще решил попытаться.

«Ты зациклился на этом чувстве, и в итоге тебя бросает от отрицания до паники. Это уйдет со временем, не переживай. Чем больше копаешься в себе, тем больше концентрируешься на этой эмоции». 

Да ни на чём он не зациклился. Влад вообще не концентрируется на этом. Он забывает, не думает. Он прекрасно живет, развлекается, в клубы ходит и на свидания. Он, в конце концов, кончает с другими парнями и не представляет при этом Славика.

Влад врёт даже себе, как ему поможет психолог.

– Где ты шляешься, сын? – спрашивает его отец, когда он приходит с рассветом и первой электричкой. Спрашивает каждый раз, не говорит – весь в мать, но всем видом показывает, что так и есть. Что Влад тоже за красивой якобы жизнью сбегает и так предает их с Алесей. Влад закатывает глаза на это.

– В клубе, па. Это такие ночные заведения, надо же мне отдыхать, как думаешь? – Влад знает, что давит намёками на больное. Ровно так же, как знает, что отцу будет стыдно ровно до ближайшего срыва. А потом и не вспомнит.

Влад, конечно, не скажет, что в этот раз или не в этот, но в следующий, он возвращается не из клуба, а от парня. Натянет толстовку пониже, надеясь, что отец в полутьме утра не разглядит обтягивающих под кожу леггинсов, или любимых сетчатых колготок в рваных джинсах, или что глаза накрашены – тоже не разглядит. Отец трёт переносицу. Чешет затылок и уходит молча досыпать.

Владу не стыдно. Отцу, вроде как, неважно. Он и ждёт-то его только чтобы убедиться, что не нужна аптечка. Пару раз Влад не успевал спрятаться после встреч со Стасом. Отец теперь всегда начеку. Ну, когда не пьяный.

А с психологом он как-то в итоге вышел на то, как непросто-нелегко жить гею в их спальнике, и вот с этим она как раз помогла. Владу до звезды далёкой те слова, что кричат ему вслед или прямо в лицо, ему не хочется плакать или спрятаться под одеяло из-за плевков под ноги и зассаного – в прямом смысле – однажды рюкзака. Но проблемы из-за этого есть, и они иногда мешают жить. У него панические атаки, от которых подохнуть хочется. И хоть такого никогда в жизни не было – страх, что за ним гонятся, который хоть и редко, но накатывает так, что не избавиться от него. Владу, бывает, всё-таки снятся кошмары, но не с плевками и даже не с воспоминаниями о сломанных костях. Ему снится, что он один в полной темноте, иногда – что он голый среди толпы, иногда – что Славик равнодушно проходит мимо. И с этим после полугода встреч с психологом становится легче. Всякие практики и просто честный разговор постепенно начинают помогать.

– Думал, куда работать пойдешь, как окончишь? – спрашивает как-то отец, и Влад надувает щёки, изображая мыслительный процесс.

Когда отец пьёт – всё проще в какой-то степени. Можно вслух сказать, как ненавидишь эту жизнь, можно говорить, что ненавидишь этого пьяного мужика, который должен быть отцом, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так и у него эта роль не выходит. Можно представить, как собираешь вещи свои и Алесины и сваливаешь в закат, в другой дом, в другой район, может – даже в другой город. Когда отец не пьет, Владу не так легко притворяться, что он не любит его. Несмотря ни на что. И что всё равно он уедет отсюда, как только будет возможность.

– Еще окончить надо, па. Я только на втором курсе.

– Ты окончишь, ты умный, сына.

Владу хочется схлопнуться и не решать эти вопросы. Он хочет просто учиться, иногда курить на переменах, делясь с одногруппниками проблемами с курсачом или преподом каким-нибудь. Он хочет встречаться с кем-нибудь и влюбиться нормально, взаимно. Хочет гулять с Алеськой и звонить маме, может быть, хотя бы раз в неделю. И знать, что там ответят и что рады будут. Влад много чего хочет. Он хочет Славика, например. Это же не значит, что он имеет на это право или что это может привести к чему-то хорошему.

Влад после случая с воздушным змеем снова видит во сне Славика, подрывается посреди ночи в холодном поту и с жаром в трусах. И уже через пару минут надрачивает в ванной и бесстыже стонет, зажимая ладонью рот в надежде, что соседи спят и не слышат его за тонкими стенами. Он не откладывает на завтра и перед тем, как снова лечь и попытаться еще хоть немного поспать, пишет в ВК Тине, своему мастеру по пирсингу. Просит записать его на ближайшее время и лепит кучу стикеров с жалобными мордами.

Влад просыпается и сразу хватается за мобильный. Лыбится, как дурак – Тина по старой дружбе предлагает заходить прямо сегодня, "но не бляха в шесть утра, конечно". Влад думает, что пробить язык – отличная идея: Алеся посмеется с его шепелявости, а отец сейчас бухает и не заметит. Вечно он пилит его за проколы. Хотя даже в универе всем плевать на это.

Тина хороша и в своём деле, и как человек. И если бы Влад не был на сто один процент геем, он бы в нее влюбился, точно. В их вторую встречу он ей так и сказал, они потом еще кучу времени стебали друг друга возможным совместным будущим и количеством детей и кредитов. После их встреч – и со свежим проколом – Влад всегда чувствует себя лучше. Это другая лёгкость, не та, что бывает после встреч с психологом. Там он еще что-то переваривает, думает много. После болтовни с Тиной и нового ощущения пирсинга в теле он почти улыбается. Хочется глупо прыгнуть в лужу или взобраться на свой седьмой этаж пешком, изображая из себя при этом лучшего танцора страны. В лужу Влад прыгать не стал, кеды жалко, а вот лифт не вызывает, поднимается так, то перепрыгивая через ступеньку, то делая шаг назад два вперёд. К пятому этажу у него спирает дыхание и сердце выпрыгивает в горло, к своему седьмому начинает темнеть в глазах. Надо было всё-таки поесть перед сеансом, а то живот сводит и тошнит уже.

Влад ковыряется в замке, путает ключи, хотя они все разные, когда ему кто-то аккуратно стучит в плечо. Это не помогает, Влад пугается, потому что у него как всегда наушники и музыка орёт вовсю. Он роняет связку ключей на пол и дёргается, сдерживая крик. Вынимает наушник и резко разворачивается, чтобы наорать и глотает все возмущения, натыкаясь на хулиганскую ухмылку на лице Славика.

И почему они вечно сталкиваются по дороге квартира – мусоропровод? Влад лыбится, придумывая шутки про мусор и судьбу, и поднимает ключи.

– Здаров, малый, – скалится Славик уже широкой улыбкой. – Чё как сам? Испугался, что ли?

«Нет», – качает головой Влад, растягивая губы в ответной, а потом еще и хмыкает, мол, было бы чего пугаться. То, что сердце до сих пор стучит бешено – это не важно.

– А ты язык проглотил или что такое?

Влад смеется, стараясь не раскрыть рта, и от этого давится хохотом так, что слёзы выступают на глазах. Он смахивает их, ерошит чёлку, пряча за ней глаза, и думает, что ж так сразу про язык? Это даже забавно.

Славик вдруг щурится, сжимает челюсти и, сгребая его за грудки, прижимает к стене. Влад стонет от неласковой встречи спины с бетоном, опускает взгляд на кулак Славика, в котором тот сжимает ткань его ветровки – костяшки белые, ветровка трещит по швам.

– Ты бухой, что ли?

– Мм, – мычит Влад и качает головой, ну, чтобы наверняка уверенно выглядело.

– Не дай бог дурь какая – убью!

Влад сопит возмущенно, мотает головой еще яростнее. Потом сглатывает громко так, кажется, на весь подъезд слышно. Славик дышит тяжело, ноздри раздувает, глазами по лицу его бегает. Влад видит – Славик-то сам выпил пивка, как минимум. Не понимает он, с чего Слава бесится так на эту тему. Ну не бухает он. Так и Влад не бухает. Но всё равно, чуть что – отпизжу, говорит, только попробуй по батиной дорожке пойти. Влад будто сам не понимает.

– А фто тебе, Свав? Ну, есси я и выпив бы. – Влад сверлит его взглядом, Славик отвечает тем же. Ситуация смешная, но Влад смеяться не рискует больше. Он смотрит на вздутые вены на шее Славика, на татуировку, которую изучил уже тысячу раз, но ни разу не прикоснулся. А хочется. Так хочется, что Влад опять нервно сглатывает. Хоть бы в панику не удариться, думает он. Снова смотрит в глаза Славику и вздёргивает бровь вверх – ну, что молчишь?

– А я, может, ответственность за тебя несу, – говорит наконец тот, а Влад думает, что Славик несёт сейчас хрень какую-то. И старается не смотреть на него вовсе, стукается головой о стену и изучает измазанный горящими спичками потолок. По ощущениям мозги вскипели и благополучно стекли по позвоночнику в штаны. У него мурашки от дыхания Славика, который слишком близко, слишком долго так близко. Влада накрывает такое сильное возбуждение, что даже больно, и единственное, что он может, – это не заскулить и не начать тереться о Славиково бедро. Мысль о том, что тот отлупит его от души, немного успокаивает. Мысль о том, что единственный человек, который о нём переживает и заботится, откажется от него из-за такой тупости, как вставший член, помогает остыть.

– Пути меня, – просит Влад, жмурясь от дискомфорта. Ему уже плевать на боль в языке и тошноту от голода. Ему плохо от макушки до пяток и хочется домой. Свернуться на кровати калачиком и немного пожалеть себя. И в ванной запереться ненадолго. Или в обратном порядке.

– Тогда что ты говоришь, как двухлетка беззубая? – Хмурит брови Славик.

Влад медленно выдыхает, открывает рот и высовывает язык. Больно. Штанга цепляется за колечко в губе, он жмурится, но продолжает демонстрировать язык. Знает, что тот выглядит пока так себе: ранка кровит немного, сам язык вспухший, около пирсинга еще и даже зелень от метки не сошла. Да и вообще. Не собирался он светить проколом, не зажило, и штанга временная не очень ему нравится.

– Ёбанный свет, – хрипит Славик, и Влад чувствует, как тот разжимает кулак и отпускает из хватки. Влад закрывает наконец рот, облегченно вздыхает и поправляет куртку. Славик не отходит, всё так же нависает, и мысли в голове Влада орут разное. Лучше даже не прислушиваться, ему жутко. Славик выглядит… странно.

– Довоен? – шепелявит Влад, Славик коротко кивает, глядя на кольцо в губе, и отходит назад.

Влад думает, а вдруг Славику не нравится пирсинг? Может, тоже, как и отец, считает это уродством и всё такое?

– Сорян. Нагнал зазря, – говорит Славик и открывает дверь в тамбур. – Идём по домам что ли?

Влад угукает и проходит внутрь. Оглядывается.

– Мы с Алеськой кино смотъим. Хошь? – Кривится немного. Язык стал болеть сильнее, наверное, растревожил.

– А ты жрать как с таким вот ранением будешь? – скалится Славик, на что Влад фыркает. Ну дурак же.

– Буду пить, – аккуратно выговаривает он. – Так ты пидёшь?

– Пиду, – ржёт Славик, – только пожру дома, чтобы тебя не смущать нормальной едой.

Через полчаса Славик приносит пластиковый контейнер и даже чайную ложечку, аккуратно замотанную в салфетку.

– Вот. Мать на блендере взбила, там пюреха и котлеты. Два в одном. – Он чешет затылок и ставит Владу контейнер на колени. – Ешь, а то еще высохнешь, и ветром нафиг сдует.

Алеська смеётся и рассказывает, как ветром недавно сдуло её воздушного змея. И как Влад спас его с дерева.

Влад пытается едой протолкнуть огромный комок в горле, но получается плохо.

Кажется, он всё-таки зацикливается.

Влад в панике.


	5. Всё на одного

[трек billie eilish - no time to die](https://music.yandex.by/album/9917688/track/62730777)  
[трек Nizkiz - Огонь](https://music.yandex.by/album/9368941/track/60583143)

Славик на работе хмурый шастает из угла в угол, как зверь в клетке, даже мужики обходят его по касательной, хотя обычно это он крабиком по стеночке передвигается, когда кто-то из старших не в духе. Славик курит, наверное, пятую сигарету во время второго положенного перерыва, и ему кажется, еще немного и никотин всё-таки начнет из ушей капать, как любят пугать курящих зожники. Он не ест во время обеда, чем вызывает удивленные взгляды мужиков, потому что как это – Славик и не жрёт, но те не задают вопросов и он выдыхает с облегчением.

Славик наливает себе в чашку кофе почти до краев и надеется, что это смоет тот тяжёлый кирпич в желудке, который там образовался после звонка Стасяна. Он выходит на улицу, садится на курительную лавочку и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в обшарпанную, но успевшую нагреться солнцем стенку. Он не думает ни о чём и тут же думает обо всём и сразу. Куда Стасян его хочет втянуть? Можно ли как-то отлынить от дела? Можно ли стихариться где-то обычным смотрящим и отделаться парой седых волос и прокуренными в хламину лёгкими? Как сделать так, чтобы мать не прошарила, что он опять в говно наступил? Как не попасться? Потому что он уже не семнадцатилетний салага. Если сейчас менты повяжут – одним условным не отделаешься. Он уже на учёте, уже с замаранной репутацией. Стасян не дурак, не станет его просить кого-то избивать или что-то хуже. Знает, что некоторые принципы Славик ставит выше всего. Даже выше своей свободы. Жопой чует – дело тачек касается. Бегуны уже есть и помоложе талантливые. А вот по всем вопросам, с тачками связанными, на районе Славик лучший. Он и водит, по словам Стасяна, как бог, и во внутренностях разбирается хорошо.

Хоть бы не угон, думает Славик и тут же хмыкает. А что еще это может быть? Вряд ли ему просто надо будет красиво подвезти Стасяна на свиданку, моргнуть фарами, сжечь немного резины и сыбать в закат, чтобы не мешать любви.

Славик закуривает, щурится, глядя на гаражи, что выстроились обшарпанными дверями недалеко от шиномонтажа. Думает, это может быть развозка. Что-то ценное, что Стасяну так важно, что он решил вспомнить старое и прижать его. Знает, что вечно не сможет Славика держать своим компроматом, чувствует, что он уже почти соскочил с крючка. Вот и приполз, как гад. Хотя, если по-честному, Славик не считает себя жертвой. Ну, сам был ебанутый подросток, сам влез в банду. Никто ж не заставлял. Сам тогда в дело с ними ввязался. Сам предложил на себя взять больше, чем было. Малой же, простят. Не посадят.

Не посадили. 

Славик тушит бычок о край лавки, бросает в мусорку. В пачке остается сиг на треть. У него нервы скручены в такой жгут, что пошли бы парус крепить к мачте. Он читал, там канаты крепкие такие и узлы специальные. Вот у него как раз – сталь. Только руки дрожат.

Когда Славик пытается достать свечи из Явы шестигранником, к нему подходит старший по смене и, хлопнув по плечу, говорит:

– Слав, ты это, нормально у тебя всё? – Трёт неловко затылок и хмыкает: – Ты ж счас нам тут танк из мотоцикла соберешь и не заметишь.

Из-под старого мерса раздается смех второго техника.

– Или наоборот, велик такой сварганит. Розовый с пампонами.

Мужики уже ржут в голос, но Славик знает – они волнуются. Он такой загнанный, что самому тошно, а им непривычно на него такого смотреть. Вот и переживают, а спросить стесняются. Мужики простые, в душу без спроса не лезут и грязными ногами там не топчут. Вообще, люди тут порядочные работают, Славик до сих пор не может поверить, что его, такого бестолкового, без образования нормального, взяли сюда когда-то под простое честное слово, что вести себя будет хорошо.

– Я не очень, – говорит Славик и улыбается уголком губ, чтобы не звучать жалко. – Проблемы... дома. – Он не хочет рассказывать, но и совсем врать не может.

– Тебе отгул, может, надо? Давай поговорю с начальством. Ты ж сколько работаешь, даже в отпуск не ходил вроде. Отпустят тебя, если надо. – Мужики согласно угукают. Славик вздыхает.

– Да, наверное, надо, – он с сожалением смотрит на Яву. Мотоциклы к ним привозят нечасто, очень хотелось поковыряться в этой малышке. Трёт ее по запыленному боку, думает, ну вот, не прокатился даже. – Я бы сегодня ушёл. И, скорее всего, потом еще надо будет, не знаю пока. Сегодня всё решится.

– Ты позвони, как узнаешь всё, лады?

– А если поздно будет?

– Так напиши, буквы-то помнишь, надеюсь? – Старший смеется, но в глазах участия столько, что Славику выть охота. Зря ему тут так доверяют. Не стоит он того. Ни хуя он не стоит.

– Помню всё, могу даже в стихах, – смеется он, сам понимает, что фальшиво, как пьяные пацаны в караоке, но что еще остается. – Только не в рифму будут.

– Если помощь нужна какая, ты говори, не стесняйся, – говорит ему старший, когда Славка уже переодетый на выход идет. – Мы ж всё понимаем, Слав. Не лыком шиты.

Камни в желудке по ощущениям ебошат дикие танцы. Стыдно Славику и хреново так, что в глазах жжёт, но он улыбается и бросает: «Конечно. Спасибо».

На улице светло и воробьи чирикают. Славик чиркает спичкой и закуривает предпоследнюю сижку. Оставляет последнюю, счастливую, на попозже.

По типу она реально поможет ему.

К дому сходки приходит почти вовремя, пришлось еще в магаз забежать, купить сигарет и пива. Стасян написал: «Пацанам надо трубы прочистить». Им всегда надо. Но сейчас, по ходу, даже Славику пригодится немного холодного пенного.

– Ну здарова, пропащий, – Стасян втягивает его в объятия, хлопает по спине. Как будто лучшие друзья, думает Славик. – Чё как, готов к пацанам на помощь прийти?

Славик смотрит на Стаса, не отвечает. Тот понимает по глазам – не был бы он тут Чип-и-Дейлом, блять, если бы мог. Улыбается криво, Славик тоже нормально его читать умеет. Понимает, что ему не дают выбора.

– Готов, если дело не грязное.

– Обижаешь, наши руки всегда чисты, как стёклышко! – орёт с дивана Кир. Славик скрипит зубами. Еще этого опездола ему не хватало тут для полных штанов счастья. – Пивка принёс? Красава! – Кир скалит зубы в улыбке, и Славику так сильно хочется уебать ему по щам принесенным пивасом, что он только чудом сдерживается. Стасян отбирает у него пакет и сам бросает Киру бутылку. Вытаскивает по бутылке себе и Славику, оставшееся с пакетом отдает пацанам. Славик аккуратно осматривает всех в комнате. Некоторых даже не узнаёт: то ли салапеты выросли, а он не заметил, то ли новые какие-то. В принципе – похер. Он надеется, что после «дела» никого из них больше не увидит. Заебался он.

Когда Стасян рассказывает, что именно он должен будет сделать, Славик не то чтобы удивлен. Он в ахуе.

– Стасян, я не понял. Ты говорил, помощь нужна будет.

– Говорил.

– А это похоже на задание. Я один. И почему я? И с хера ли вообще? – Славик думает, надо бы потише среди этой братвы, мало ли. И тут же думает, а не похуй ли уже? – С какого перепуга, Стасян? Поясни за дело, чтобы я отдуплил, почему я должен сесть за руль угнанной тачки, прокатиться до соседнего города и там отдать ее левому хую? И всё это один?

Славик чует не просто жопой, он всем телом, блять, чует – дело это нечистое даже для Стаса.

И он не сможет от него отказаться.

– Во-первых, все задействованы, я же рассказал доступно. Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что она угнанная?

Славик смотрит на Стаса, чувствует, как вся степень охреневания у него на лице жирными буквами написана.

– Не делай из меня дурака, – говорит он, – нет у вас таких машин.

– Вот именно, Славка. – Стасян лыбу давит, аж щёки трещат, а потом хлопает его по колену. Славику хочется смахнуть его ладонь, но тот сжимает сильно, намекает доходчиво. – Но скоро будут! А пока ты у нас один в таких тачках шаришь, чтобы не влупиться в первый же столб. Погони не будет, я те отвечаю, просто красиво покатаешься из пункта А в пункт Бэ. Как в задачке школьной. Со скоростью только нормальной, чтобы внимание не привлекать лишнего. Там в условленном месте с кем-то из наших, кто бабосики заберет, тачку будет ждать этот кент. Для тебя будет моцик, чтобы мог сразу уехать. Ты ж любишь этих коней железных. Себе его сможешь оставить, – вкрадчиво подкупает его Стасян, намекая, что это еще один плюс в задании. Кроме того, что он, якобы, больше не будет должен Стасу ничего. – Кент этот уже внёс предоплату. Пацаны уже начали работать, – Стасян хлопает еще раз его по колену и допивает пиво. – Ты умный малый, не проебешься на таком плёвом деле. А у нас будет куча бабла. – Довольно добавляет он и откидывается на скрипучее кресло. Потом поворачивается, глаза узит так, опасно. Если бы Славик не знал его давно и не перестал бояться сотку лет назад, уже обосрался бы. А Стасян подмигивает и тихо, только одному ему чтобы слышно было, добавляет: – И никто не тронет больше твоего пидорка. Как тебе бонус?

Славик сжимает челюсть, и кулаки, и жгучую ярость тоже мысленно внутри себя сжимает, чтобы не подорваться и не сбросить на хуй Стасяна с балкона девятого этажа. И Кира заодно, который ржет сейчас на фоне с какой-то явно тупой шутки.

– А чё, пацаны, может, девочек позовем? Пожрать нам приготовят, обнимут, то сё, – предлагает кто-то из кучи-малы на диване. – Дела-то порешали, можно и отдохнуть.

– Да-а-а, – радостно галдят остальные, Кир громко рыгает.

Литрушка в руке кажется слишком маленькой дозой, чтобы отвлечь. Славик чувствует, как руки снова дрожат, и надеется, что Стасян не заметит. Впрочем, тот уже занят вызваниванием девочек.

– Я всё понял. Когда ехать? – Славик поднимается. Едва держится, чтобы не уйти, громко хлопнув дверью.

– Как? Опять сваливаешь от нас так быстро? – Стасян дует губы, как будто его расстраивает, но Славик знает – нихуя это не так.

– Я с работы, Стас. – Он подыгрывает, просто чтобы это быстрее закончилось. – Заебался. Чё по делу, говори, мне надо отпроситься, как я понимаю, минимум на день.

–Как в точку Б ехать – решай сам, название города скину завтра. Место, где тебе надо забрать тачку, напишу там же. Не знаю пока, когда именно ехать. Как только тачка у нас будет, я тебе позвоню. – Стасян вздыхает, а Славик вдруг видит, что тот тоже парится. Парится и ссыт, может, даже больше него. Потому что знает больше. От этого по спине пробегает мерзкий холодок. Стасян бегает глазами, пялится долго в одну точку, а потом добавляет: – Да, короче. Я позвоню на днях. Просили закончить как можно раньше, но торопиться тут нельзя. Бабки хорошие, хуево, если проебем. 

Славик жмёт ему руку, прощается с остальными и выходит на улицу. Он не знает пока точно, во что вляпалась банда, но понимает – если они «проебут», как выразился Стасян, это будет не просто «хуево». Им всем крышка.

Сами собой приходят на ум мысли о том, чтобы собрать монатки и по съёбам с этого ссаного района. Но потом он думает про мать. Про Красецких. Вспоминает слова Стасяна про Влада.

– Пизда, блять, – шипит Славик и закуривает. Плюется, снова матерится, потому что подкурил фильтр. Ломает еще две сигареты, пока, наконец, не подкуривает нормально. Втягивая весь дым в лёгкие.

Руки всё еще дрожат.

А дома мать счастливая и довольная такая, гордо лопочет про премию. Славик невпопад улыбается и шумно хлебает горячий борщ, запихивая в рот побольше колбасы и хлеба, чтобы не пришлось что-то говорить. Мать с подозрением щурится, но не спрашивает. Он сам моет посуду и радостно впрыгивает в кроссы, когда мать просит сбегать за молоком, потому что она забыла купить для пюрешки.

Славик выбегает почти сразу в магазин, покупает еще и бутылку пива, матерится сам на себя, потому что это не поможет. Но он никогда не пьет водку, там, или винишко, чтобы расслабиться. Пиво тёплое и отвратное на вкус, он оставляет бутылку возле мусорки. Думает, подарок кому-то будет. Идет, мечтая больше никого сегодня уже не видеть. А в подъезде встречает Маринку.

– Давно не виделись, – мурлычет она, как только лифт трогается. Славик не дурак же, сечёт намёк. Думает, может, и нахер все заботы? Они как-то встречались, не сошлись. А потом вот иногда так, для здоровья без обид пересекались время от времени. Благо даже идти особо никуда не надо – на одном этаже живут.

– Да работы пиздец. Ползу домой, сплю, опять работаю, – он улыбается как бы чутка виновато.

– Бедный, – Маринка гладит его по плечу, глазками стреляет и губу накрашенную прикусывает. – Может, зайдешь всё же? – Славик улыбается. Красивая Маринка, думает он. Жалко, дурочка совсем и истерит иногда так, что посуда в щепки. – Как-нибудь? – уже неуверенно добавляет она.

– А давай и зайду, – Славик думает, ну а вдруг хоть расслабится. Да и не трахался он уже лет сто по ощущениям. Даже не помнит, наверное, полгода прошло точно. Работа его только затрахивала до полусмерти иногда, и думает только о ней почти двадцать четыре на семь. Но у них всё по любви, смеется мысленно Славик. Улыбается, глядя на Маринку, говорит: – Может это, завтра давай?

– Я работаю в ночь. Но после обеда жду, часика в три-четыре. Потом опять ночная, – она вздыхает грустно, Славик чмокает ее в щеку, выходя из лифта, а потом замечает Влада, который колупается у двери, видимо, снова перепутав ключи. Какая-то поломка у него внутри, с ключами связанная. Вечно шкребётся по три часа.

– Ой, пьяный что ли, – Маринка выглядывает из-за Славкиного плеча, а ему хочется оттолкнуть ее.

– Да не, нормально всё. Давай, Мариш. До завтра. – Он шлёпает ее по заду, чтобы отвлечь от малого, и та хихикает, скрываясь наконец за дверью своего тамбура.

– Здаров, малый! – Славик стучит тихо по его плечу и широко улыбается. Искренне, впервые за этот день. – Чё как сам? Испугался, что ли?

Влад странный. Не, он вообще по жизни странный, но сегодня особенно. Ну, или это просто Славика уже штырит от нервяка. Может и так. Но малый глазами бегает по стенам, на Славика не смотрит, хотя обычно прямо ввинчивается своими глазищами. Мычит, головой качает, лыбу эту свою давит и молчит – подозрительно. Славик хмурится.

– А ты язык проглотил или что такое?

Малый смеется, чуть не давится этим смехом, как истеричка. Или бухой. Славик в секунду загорается, ну, если бухой!.. Почти не думая, хватает его за грудки, впечатывая в стену, старается принюхаться, только пиво, которое сам пил, перебивает любой запах. Не разобрать.

– Ты бухой, что ли? – Славик спрашивает, а сам думает: пожалуйста, не надо. Это ж не выход, тебя подкосит в момент, а легче не будет. Ты же папку своего каждый день видишь, чем не опыт?

Влад мычит, как ебанная коровка, башкой патлатой трясёт. Славик не может зрачки рассмотреть, карие глаза и так непонятные какие-то у Влада, так еще тот пырит куда угодно, только не на него. Пиздюк, блять!

– Не дай бог дурь какая – убью! – говорит он и думает, что правда придушит к херам. И знает – Влад это тоже понимает, хоть он никогда не угрожал таким.

Малый чуть воздухом от возмущения не давится, Славик даже облегченно выдыхает – точно не вмазывается. Хорошо, это хорошо. Чё только тогда как дурак себя ведёт?

– А фто тебе, Свав? Ну, есси я и выпив бы, – наконец говорит Влад, и у Славки от удивления глаза на лоб лезут. Чё за лепет? Он шарит по лицу Влада, как будто там могут быть ответы, а потом малый вдруг смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Славик замирает на секунду. Как будто теряется в темноте зрачков.

Бросает что-то про ответственность, знает, что звучит как ебала, но что еще сказать? Он сам не отдупляет, как объяснить его инстинкты к этой семье. К этому пиздюку, который вечно ему нервы шатает.

– Пути меня, – почти ноет малый и жмурится. Такой щеночек, Славику даже стыдно немного, но отпускать не спешит, всё это слишком странно, чтобы уйти без ответов. Хотя бы это он еще может держать под контролем.

– Тогда что ты говоришь, как двухлетка беззубая? – Славик хмурится еще больше. Прям брови уже болят за день, ей богу, заебался он сегодня так, что сил нет.

Влад пыхтит, краснеет, губы поджимает, и они почти белые становятся. Все его кольца и сережки, или как их там правильно, хочется пересчитать и пощупать. Славик успевает подумать, что это какое-то тупое желание, когда малый широко раскрывает рот и высовывает язык.

– Ёбанный свет, – хрипит Славик, перед глазами красные пятна плывут, ему и страшно, потому что ссаный страх никуда не ушёл, а на вспухшем языке рана свежая, метка еще видна. И в то же время он не может ни глаз отвести, ни зажмуриться. Влад быстро рот захлопывает и краснеет ярко, как рак. 

Славик разжимает кулак, отпускает Влада, но не отходит, ноги будто приросли к полу. Сердце ебошит в груди, но это уже не страх. Что именно – он не разберется, да и к черту. Усталость вдруг накатывает такая, что хочется лежать лёжа и чтобы вообще не думать.

– Довоен? – картавит Влад, Славик просто кивает, снова смотрит на кольцо в губе, вспоминает прокол в языке и отходит назад. Страх снова сжимает горло.

– Сорян. Нагнал зазря, – говорит он и открывает дверь в тамбур, пропуская малого вперёд.

Когда Влад зовёт его смотреть вместе с ним и Ляськой какое-то кино, первой его мыслью становится простое желание послать всё нахер. А потом он смотрит на краснеющего Влада с глазами этими щенячьими, думает, что давно Ляську не видел... Славик вздыхает. Желудок у Влада урчит китом, а он вдруг думает, как малый с этим своим языком жрать будет? И так совсем дохлый, ветром скоро унесёт. Спрашивает, тот шутит что-то, Славик мысленно дает ему подзатыльник.

– Так ты пидёшь? – снова спрашивает малый, и Славик не может ему отказать, «нет» отсутствует в системе выбора. Поломка тоже, видимо, у него какая-то есть, он Владу совсем не может отказать, но тот по доброте своей и наивности так и не просёк, что может сесть на шею его и кататься.

– Пиду, – копирует он со смехом. Малый лыбится, Славику становится легче.

Он рассказывает матери про Влада и его пробитый язык, говорит – малый с катушек слетел с этими железками. Мама смеется, говорит:

– Молодежь сейчас по-разному самовыражается, ты на себя посмотри, Славочка.

Славик думает обо всех своих татуировках и понимает – она права. А он чего так парится из-за этого, если ничего плохого в пирсинге не видит? Еще один вопрос, на который лень искать ответ. Есть проблемы посерьезнее, так что.

– Короче, я это, пойду к ним. Они кино смотреть будут, посижу чутка, отдохну от всего.

– Я думала, ты еще пюрешки поешь, картошку-то сварила, – мать кивает на кастрюльку.

– Не, чёт не голодный пока что. Потом может, как вернусь.

Она не обижается, знает, сейчас у них всё хорошо.

– А молоко-то ты принёс или потерял по дороге? – Спрашивает, встрепенувшись она, а Славик хлопает себя по лбу и лезет в рюкзак. Мама смеется и возвращается на кухню. – Погоди пару минут, я сейчас кое-что передам для Владика.

Мать звякает кастрюлей и жужжит блендером, Славик даже не удивляется. Мешком картохи плюхается на пуфик в прихожке и, пока она хлопочет там над чем-то, он лениво ковыряет дырку на колене. Джинсы растрепались, но новые покупать неохота. Славик прикипает к вещам почти так же сильно, как и к людям. Наверное, поэтому в его шкафу – по паре затасканных вещей на каждый сезон. Не потому что денег совсем на это нет, просто трудно он расстаётся с привычным, с тем, что стало своим. И с людьми вокруг него всё так же: по-настоящему близких раз-два и обчелся. Потому что ему много не надо. Самые родные – вот они, рядом все.

– Вот, передай, пусть покушает неформал наш. – Забота в голосе матери неподдельная. Иногда Славику кажется, что не бухай она в своё время так по-чёрному, да будь у них чуть больше денег – она бы Влада и Лясю вообще забрала себе. Чтобы их даже тамбур не разделял.

Славик говорит «спасибо» и думает – он был бы совсем не против. Выходит к Красецким, оставляя дома всё: и телефон, и Стасяна, и мысли о предстоящем деле.


	6. Крыша едет и спешит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> элементы гета - все тут. Собрались родненькие и танцуют румбу.  
> все дураки, а Ляська зайка.

[трек Макс Корж - Малиновый закат](https://music.yandex.by/album/6848880/track/37572512)  
[трек Мачете - По-любому ты красавчик](https://music.yandex.by/album/8987902/track/58910405)  
[трек Scorpions - Maybe I maybe you](https://music.yandex.by/album/3442323/track/834019)

Славик смотрит в потолок, там трещины такие – похожи на паучью сеть. Очень похоже на его жизнь, кстати. Он перебирает пальцами спутавшиеся волосы в Маринкином хвосте, а та лежит на его плече, сопит. Довольная вся такая. Расслабленная. Славик ей сильно завидует, потому что у него так и не получилось ни напряжение сбросить, ни забыть все проблемы. Нервяк такой, что потряхивает. Да он даже когда кончил, умудрился вспомнить, что скоро придется непонятному кенту непонятную тачку гнать. Он вздыхает громко, Маринкина голова тяжестью прижимает к кровати.

– Ну ты чего, Славочка? – Кто бы знал, как его бесят эти славочки, но бабы... Они нежности любят. Приходится стискивать зубы и молчать. Маринка голову поднимает, смотрит на него. Как будто читает что-то у него на лице.

Что там почитать можно, кроме хуйни всякой, Славик не понимает, но глаза не отводит. А то еще вопросы начнутся. Хотя, сегодня Марина разговорчивая и так.

– У тебя проблемы какие-то? Ты напряженный сильно, – она улыбается и ведёт пальцем с оранжевым лаком по его подбородку, горлу. Щекотно рисует что-то на груди и сильнее надавливает, кружит вокруг пупка. Мысли Славика гложат его, но не так, чтобы он не отреагировал на ее заигрывания. Маринка улыбается шире, довольная. Славик тоже, собственно, рад. Вопросы ему нахер не нужны, и так тошно.

– Сейчас вот стоит одна, прям больно, – хмыкает он и надавливает ей на плечо, Маринка понятливая, сползает вниз. Славику нравится она этим: простая, без обидок всяких и готова к разному в постели.

Он кончает на этот раз приятнее, уже без тупого ощущения, что вагоны разгрузил, а впереди еще столько же. Легче даже становится. Он жмурит глаза и вдруг думает – а как оно, когда с пирсингом на языке минет делают? Наверное, кайфово.

От этой мысли Славик так резко садится на кровати, что Маринка пугается, подрывается за ним, вытирая рот рукой.

– Что такое? – хлопает обиженно глазами.

– Блядь, крышак поехал совсем, – хрипит он и встает с кровати.

– Я не понимаю, Слав, – Маринка выглядит так, будто сейчас расплачется, и Славику вдруг так стыдно становится, что хочется разогнаться и башкой в стену. Но это вряд ли поможет. Он ведет себя странно, а еще не любит, когда женщины плачут. Слова не складываются, но он должен ей как-то объяснить. Славик надевает трусы, джинсы напяливает, почти не глядя.

– Слушай, это... Всё хорошо, типа. Ты ни в чём не виновата, я забыл просто... – Он вздыхает опять, курить вдруг охота, кажется, даже уши горят. – Марин. Ты права, проблемы у меня. И я забыл, что надо позвонить кое-куда и... блядь. Всё сразу навалилось. Прости меня, ладно? – Он гладит ее по щеке, целует быстро в щёку. Маринка уже реветь не собирается, но щурит глаза, не верит в отмазки его.

Ну и правильно, думает Славик, не верь мне. Злись на меня. Вообще чтобы не хотелось ничего со мной. И звать меня к себе не надо, потому что я не тот, кто тебе нужен. А кто мне нужен, я вообще не знаю. Может, и никто.

Думает, а вслух не говорит. Может, и зря.

– Я тебе совсем уже не нравлюсь, да? – Маринка не грустная, у нее гордости больше, чем скромности, это точно. И она давно не надеется на что-то со Славиком. Но ему всё равно хочется позорно свалить подальше от ее взгляда. – Ты на соседа своего, этого, прибабахнутого, и то с большим теплом смотришь. – Она отворачивается от него, как от говна. Славик хочет сказать, что Влад не прибабахнутый, нормальный он, но Маринка руку поднимает: – Молчи, – говорит, – не надо мне ничего объяснять. Я не в обиде, просто… Странный ты, Славик. – Она разворачивается и уходит в комнату. – Захлопни за собой на замок, ладно?

Славик кивает, как будто Маринка тут еще, чертыхается, с третьего раза попадая в расхлябанный кед, и уходит, бросая «пока, Марин». Не просит прощения, потому что не нужно оно тут никому, не ждёт ответа, потому что его и не будет.

Маринка – она нормальная баба, в целом. Только вот я какой-то ненормальный по ходу, думает Славик, усмехается сам себе и прикуривает сигарету. На общем балконе у них даже кресло недоломаное стоит, для удобства. Он плюхается в него и смотрит сквозь щели ограждения. На улице тихо и спокойно. Славик думает – ему бы в жизни чтоб так было. Но телефон вибрирует, как будто подсказывая, что в реальном мире стола заказов нет. Только херова туча проблем, и выбрать ты можешь только с какой стороны ее разгребать начнёшь. И то не факт.

**От: Стасян:**   
_Через три дня будь готов. Всё как договаривались._   
_мобилу паспорт ключи дома оставляй._

Славик затягивается и шипит, обжигая фильтром пальцы. Щурится, выдыхая дым, бросает потемневший бычок в банку из-под кофе. Подкуривает еще одну.

Дверь скрипит, но Славик не оборачивается. Это может быть сосед, может – мать увидела и решила спросить что-нибудь. Или Маринка подышала и решила что-то еще сказать, ну, или уронить ему на голову вазу. Он бы даже понял ее.

– Много куришь. В курсе, что ты в зоне риска примерно по сотке заболеваний?

Влад умничает, Славик принимает его слова за заботу и никогда не бесится от этих моралей.

– Сам-то не сильно лучше.

– Я ж говорил, что не на постоянке, – Влад супится, усаживается на деревянный ящик напротив. Откидывается лениво на бетонную перегородку. Он всё еще шепелявит, но говорить ему явно легче, чем вчера.

– Ну и зачем тогда рот говнить? – Славик снова откидывается на пружинистую спинку кресла, но теперь даже удается немного расслабиться. Как будто передал часть дежурства Владу.

– Просто. Иногда хочется, – Влад пожимает плечами и достаёт телефон, ковыряется там усердно, даже брови хмурит. Славик наблюдает за его лицом, как будто больше смотреть не на что, считает от скуки, сколько у малого проколов. Один в носу, губа, язык... Славик сглатывает, вспоминая ранку, по спине морозом пробегает страх вперемешку с чем-то еще, но он отвлекает себя и считает дальше. Ухо. Там одна длинная штанга в хряще, в два прокола вдевается, в мочке два кольца и еще одна серьга в хряще на другом ухе. Он не видит ее сейчас, просто помнит, что там тоже есть. Это сколько? Семь? Влад отвлекается от телефона: – Что? – спрашивает он и тянет губы свои в лыбе котячьей.

– А у тебя сколько этих, проколов? – Славик спрашивает почти бездумно, потом отчего-то смущается своего вопроса, но решает, что уже всё равно спросил, так что лицо кирпичом и была не была: – Я семь вроде насчитал.

– А ты чего не на работе? – Влад грубо съезжает с ответа на простой вопрос, краснеет всем лицом, даже на шее пятна видны, а Славику смешно. Он не отстанет теперь от малого ни за что.

– А ты с темы не съезжай. – Славик улыбается, сползает еще немного с кресла, раскидывает ноги и носком правой пинает малого по кроссовке. – Я там с утра был, отпросился. Ну. Типа в отпуск ушел на недельку. Устал чёт, – Славику даже врать особо не надо. Он и вправду слишком заебался последнее время. Только, если бы у него был выбор, он бы лучше летом в отпуск свалил. Может, съездил бы куда. Хоть в Питер, хоть на озеро какое ближайшее. – Так что? Говори давай, а то сам начну искать, – он смеется, глядя, как щёки малого почти дымятся от смущения.

– Пффф, – Влад фыркает, ёрзает на шатком ящике. Смешной. Чё ломается. – Кто тебе даст?

Славик запинается, ну да. Действительно.

– Восемь... Ой, девять уже, – Влад ерошит волосы, а Славик дёргает рукой, хочется то ли подзатыльник ему дать, то ли что-то типа того.

Девять.

То есть, где-то еще два, которые так не видны.

Славик мысленно материт себя. С хуя ли он вообще это затеял? Теперь любопытство такое, прям руки чешутся узнать, где еще два. Соски что ли? Что там еще можно проколоть, бля...

Славик тянется к мятой пачке, подкуривает сигарету и дёргается, когда слышит Владов голос – тому кто-то позвонил. Учёба или что там у него. А у Славика любопытство куда-то ушло, куда-то не туда. Он крутит зажигалку, перебрасывает ее между пальцами, роняет, поднимает с пола и сталкивается с непонимающим взглядом Влада.

– Чё ты, малый, – Славик решает идти на опережение, вдруг получится скрыть, что сам охуел от своего вопроса, – идешь к рекорду какому? К двадцати сколько планируешь? Двадцать, чтобы ровно? – улыбается даже правдоподобно. Всё-таки, чуваки, которые пробивают себе всё, даже член, кажутся ему как минимум долбоёбами. От одной мысли о пирсинге в члене у Славика, например, кишки стынут. Да и с грудой металла уже никакой красоты. У малого вот ничё так, даже красиво. Язык только стрёмный был с кровищей. Но это сразу, а потом пройдёт-заживёт.

Влад замирает, рассматривает его как-то слишком внимательно. Хмурится еще, как будто он его спросил, сверху или снизу проще добраться к мотору в Рено.

– А тебе что? – Выглядит то ли испуганно, то ли расстроено. Славик не шарит в эмоциях этих, только малый сейчас с такой миной, которую стереть охота, и чтобы больше не видеть. Котёнок на мусорке, блять. – Бесит тебя это всё? – Влад пальцем круг обводит, на лицо показывает. – Тоже уебать иногда хочешь, наверное? – Славик от неожиданности подбирается весь, а потом подскакивает с кресла, и то скрипит, как будто развалится сейчас от жестокого обращения. Славик дышит громко, старается голос не повышать, но выходит плохо. 

– Ты дурак, малый? – Влад моргает часто от его тона, а Славику даже обидно как-то. Как он мог такое придумать вообще в башке своей с бедами. – Я разве хоть раз тебя бил?

– Нет, ни разу, – Влад улыбается горько так, прячет телефон в карман и тоже поднимается. – Но это не значит, что никогда не хотел. Я же фрик, гей, – ухмыляется, – районный пидорас.

– Пидорасы – это те, кому есть дело до других, а не ты, понял? – Славика от злости вперемешку с какой-то непонятной ему обидой аж трясет всего, он сжимает кулаки. Не врезать хочет, просто, не знает, куда деть всё, что кипит в нём.

– И сейчас? 

– Что сейчас? – Славик пелену красную перед глазами смаргивает, малый близко, кривит рот не улыбкой, а подделкой какой-то.

– Сейчас не хочешь меня ударить? – Влад взглядом указывает на его кулаки, и Славик прячет руки в карманы толстовки.

– Не хочу я тебя бить. Блядь, – Он трёт рукой лицо. – Я что, совсем конченный по-твоему?

– Нет, – Влад мотает головой так сильно, что волосы растрёпываются в кучерявое облако, и вообще кажется, она сейчас оторвется. Славик не выдерживает, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, чтобы прекратил. У него самого в глазах карусель от этого. – Ты не такой, – говорит Влад и смотрит прямо в глаза. Славику становится неуютно, он опускает руки и улыбается, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Малого, походу, штырит сегодня не меньше, чем его самого.

– Ну и за что мне тогда бить тебя, малый? – Славику уже кажется, что скоро его подорвёт не на своей, так на чужой мине из нервов и эмоций. Всё тело колбасит так, что наверное, даже Влад видит это. Видит, молчит и грызёт губы.

Бесит.

– За это, например, – выдыхает он и подаётся вперёд.

Славик от неожиданности не включается сразу в то, что происходит, а малый почти сразу отстраняется немного и поддевает почти незаметно языком его верхнюю губу.

– За это, – тихо говорит в сантиметрах от его лица и на максималках упёздывает с балкона, оставляя Славика одного.

Шестерёнки в голове натужно скрипят и стопорятся. Славик поднимает руку и касается пальцами губ.

– Ну охуеть, – говорит он и, не глядя, плюхается в кресло, позвоночник обиженно простреливает в ответ болью. – Ёбанный пиздец.

Славик просто смотрит в одну точку, крутит сигарету, так и не поджигая ее, и время от времени трогает губы, как будто там есть какое-то чёртово подтверждение тому, что ему не показалось. Что это действительно было и надо как-то дальше это рулить. Наверное. Он всё-таки подкуривает и горбится, упираясь локтями в колени.

– Охуеть, – говорит Славик и если бы кто-то сейчас спросил, что это значит – он бы не ответил. Ни хера не понятно, и по правде сказать… По правде сказать, только этим ему не хватало сейчас мозги грузить, но не думать не получается.

– А ты чего тут, Слав? – Славик думает, что этот балкон мёдом намазан. Маринка подходит ближе и присаживается на подлокотник. Не обижается уже, думает Славик, но не чувствует ничего. Ни радости, ни облегчения. У него вон, малый с катушек съехал. Маринка кладёт руку ему на плечо, приобнимает. – У меня есть еще минут тридцать, хочешь?

Славик вскидывает голову, смотрит на нее – шутит, нет? Думает, а может? Даже представляет, как прижмет ее к стене, задерет халат и без всяких нежностей толкнется в нее. Она любит так, Славику тоже не в кайф лизаться сто часов. Он гладит ее руку, сжимает голую коленку. А потом вспоминает, что и презика у него нет, и желания никакого. Потому что через три дня ему могут яйца отстрелить нахрен или его целиком прикопать в лесополосе, а еще его малый только что поцеловал.

Славик кашляет, чтобы комок в горле ушёл, и улыбается старательно.

– Не, малыха. Загрузился я, пиздец просто. Дела, – он смотрит в сторону, чтобы не врать в глаза, – а так бы я с радостью уже из штанов выскакивал, ты ж знаешь.

Маринка вздыхает грустно, ну чисто актриса. Славик поднимается сам, тянет ее к себе и тискает за задницу, чтобы не целовать. Не хочется.

– Тогда в другой раз?

– Конечно! Ну всё, иди давай, я счас банку от бычков почищу и надо матери помочь, она ремонт затеяла.

– Ты хороший, Слава, хозяйственный, – говорит Маринка, поправляя халат. – Где б мне такого мужика для себя найти? – Смотрит, коза такая, вызывающе.

– А ты внимательно посмотри, может, есть такой рядом, а ты нос воротишь, – Славик ржёт, намекая ей на многолетнего ухажера, Саню. Тот за ней какими только косяками не плавает, а она ни в какую. Дура. – Саня тоже хороший и хозяйственный. А еще у него друзья нормальные. Некриминальные.

Славик складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Маринку. Та, кажется, впервые задумывается. Надо же. Славик сам охреневает – ничего такого не сказал, а вдруг у Санька шанс появился. Надо написать ему, пусть купит билеты в кино и цветы, какие там девчонки любят. Не ромашки, явно.

– Ну что? – Маринка не выдерживает, хохочет. – Отстань, сваха!

Славик смеётся с ней и думает, ну всё. Точно растаяла. Вот и пойми этих баб.

– Всё, идём уже.

Славик ставит обратно пустую банку для окурков и выталкивает Маринку в подъезд. Она ждёт, пока он закроет дверь на ключ и обнимает его за талию.

– Жалко, у нас с тобой кроме дружбы уже ничего не срастается, – говорит с улыбкой и кладет голову ему на плечо. Славик обнимает ее за плечи, доводит до двери и не жалеет ни о чём. Маринка, кстати, тоже не жалеет. Просто жизнь такая, не сложилось. Чё теперь, рыдать что ли?

– С другими сложится, – улыбается он и ерошит ей волосы. Маринка хохочет и бьет его по руке.

– Балда, причёску испортишь.

– Да ты еще не наводила свой марафет, не заливай.

Дверь напротив хлопает так громко, что Маринка ойкает от страха. Славик знает, кто стоит за их спинами.

– Привет, Марина, – Влад машет ей и кивает ему молча. Краснеет, как рак.

Как дурак. Славик сжимает челюсть, снова внутри горит злость. Сразу на всё: на Стасяна, который прижал его с этим ебучим делом, на Маринку, что стоит, как вкопанная и сканирует Влада, на малого, который приклеился взглядом к полу и вообще не двигается. Памятник, блядь.

– Ладно, Марин. Пока давай, – Славик сжимает ее плечо и идёт к своей двери. И к Владу соответственно.

Малый дёргается, когда он подходит, бурчит под нос «пока» и бежит вниз по лестнице так быстро, что Славику хочется за шкирку его словить, чтобы не наебнулся на повороте.

Но он не делает этого, понятное дело. 

Славик заходит домой, мама вся в побелке, подруга ее тут же, такая же вся измазюканая. И обе как лампочки светятся. Славик переодевается быстро, заходит на развороченную кухню.

– Ну, давайте, капитанши, командуйте. Я весь ваш, – Славик думает, хорошо, что дома вот так. Иначе он бы и сам крышей поехал.

Он не замечает, как проходит остаток вечера и как наступает ночь, не помнит, чем его мама кормила и как он отмывался в душе от стройки.

Славик не помнит, как лёг спать и что ему снилось.

Он просыпается со стояком, как будто и не ходил вчера к Маринке. На губах горит поцелуем ощущение пирсинга колечком, Славик матерится, потому что честно – надеялся, что ему это просто показалось, но приходится признать – малой его поцеловал. И это было не противно. Об остальном думать не то, что не хочет, времени нет.

Телефон оживает, когда он допивает кофе.

**От: Стасян:**   
_Я договорился с Лысым. Можешь сегодня к 12подъезжать, даст тебе тачку погонять. Разомнешься_

Славик смотрит на кучку рожиц, которые Стасян добавил вторым сообщением и думает: весь мир поехал с катушек или это только он сейчас в дурке, а всё, что вокруг происходит, ему просто кажется?

Он отправляет _«ок»_ и моет по-быстрому посуду. Ему еще шкафчики повесить надо, мать оставила записку с заданиями, как золушке. Только он на свой бал всё равно успеет, без феи крёстной.

Пишет Лысому, что приедет и даже не опаздывает. Тачку ему дают хорошую, трасса свободная, гонки тут обычно по вечерам, а днём можно тренироваться, если с Лысым перетереть заранее. И это значит, Стасян был уверен, что он не откажет. Ублюдок. Славик вспоминает их доводы и скрипит зубами.

Ему нужно выплеснуть злость – трасса для этого лучшее средство.

Славик любит машины. Любит ощущение свободы, скорость и гонки, иногда даже участвует, так, для адреналина и чтобы не потерять навык. Он не мечтает участвовать в официальных гонках – не такой наивный. Но те, что проводятся тут, максимально нормальные. Лысый за безопасность еблет откусит, так что за лет семь, что Славик тут околачивается – сначала зрителем, потом пацаном на побегушках и наконец участником – никого вперёд ногами не вынесли. Тачки бьют, но как без этого. На других гонках, что есть в зоне доступа для них, бьются всмятку люди.

Всмятку Славик любит только вареные яйца на завтрак, так что дружба с Лысым для него на вес золота.

– А ты молодец, не теряешь сноровку, – хвалит его Лысый, когда Славик проезжает последний на сегодня круг. Он не побил свой рекорд, но был близко. И то неплохо.

Славик улыбается вовсю, у него адреналин разве что из ушей не валит. Прощается гордый собой, просит на завтра ему дать еще час и довольный, что Лысый соглашается, едет домой на своём – хоть и любимом – но ведре с болтами.

Лифт уже почти закрывается, но он успевает засунуть кроссовок и двери скрипят, но послушно разъезжаются в стороны. Внутри стоит Влад, Славик думает, что-то они стали дохрена часто встречаться. Телефон жужжит, он смотрит на рожу Стасяна на экране и понимает, что если не поднимет, тот может припереться даже к нему домой.

– Говори быстро, я не один, – говорит он тихо, но Влад всё равно конечно слышит и хмыкает. И тут же тупит снова в пол, пряча лицо в волосах.

Стасян уточняет, что ничего не изменилось, называет еще раз адрес, где забирать тачку и говорит, что встретит его сам на месте, чтобы проконтролировать. Славику хочется послать его нахуй и предложить контролировать своих упырей и сеструху, но прикусывает язык. Косится на малого, но тот снова в режиме памятника, даже дышит через раз.

– Я всё понял, Стас. Давай пока, устал.

Стас громко чмокает и ржёт как конь, Славик закатывает глаза и сбрасывает вызов.

– Приехали, – говорит он, когда лифт открывает двери, а малый так и остается внутри.

– Я знаю, – Влад так и не поднимает голову, шуршит за ним следом. – Я думал, ты завязал с делами Стаса, – бросает он ему в спину. Славику как будто кирпичом в затылок прилетает.

– Я и завязал.

– А это что? Развязал?

– Типа того, – Славик открывает свою дверь, потом снова прикрывает ее. – А что тебе? Волнуешься?

– Ага, – Влад засовывает руки в карманы и палит в стену. Пиздюк малой. – Не хочу потом сухари носить в тюрячку.

– Не придется, – Славик улыбается. Ему вдруг становится тепло. – Я аккуратно.

– Аккуратно дома бы сидел, ты же знаешь, что Стас, он, – Влад запинается, смотрит на него наконец нормально. Краснеет вспышкой и видно, что весь запал у него исчезает. Вспомнил, видимо, что сделал. А вот Славик не забывал.

Славик не забывал и думает: надо проверить. Просто. Повторить… это.

– Откажись, Слав, пожалу…

Славик не даёт ему договорить, сам не замечает, как шагает вперёд, кладёт руку на затылок Владу и притягивает его к себе. Не целует, просто припечатывает губы к его губам, вжимается, ощущая, как давит пирсинг, и не закрывает глаз. Смотрит, как малый ошалело таращится, и чувствует какое-то злорадное удовлетворение. Как будто отомстил за тот раз ему. Как будто это шутка какая-то. А потом повторяет движение Влада, скользит языком по его губам, обводит кольцо несколько раз, потому что он не трус, как некоторые. И даже прикусывает его верхнюю губу. Задушенный всхлип Влада стоил того, думает Славик и отстраняется. Улыбается, как будто не сошёл только что с ума и не сделал какую-то хуйню непонятную.

– Ты зачем это сделал? – Влад даже заикаться начинает немного, это Славику кажется каким-то милым что ли, он гладит его по голове, но Влад сбрасывает его руку, отходит на шаг, не больше. – Зачем? Ты куда влез, Слав, ты зачем туда влез? Они же не посмотрят на старую дружбу. Ты кинул их, они не забудут тебе этого!

Славик закрывает ему рот, смыкая губы большим пальцем, и гладит колечко. Влад громко сопит и смотрит на него глазищами большими, как будто в мультяшку превратился.

Думать о том, что он делает, Славик не хочет. Вот решит со Стасяном дела, может, потом и решит всё. Может, вообще уже не придется думать, как знать.

– Иди домой, малый, – говорит он и кивает на приоткрывшуюся дверь, в которую выглядывает Ляська. – Привет, зайка. Как ты, хорошо? – Ляся радостно кивает ему и зовёт в гости. Славик качает головой:

– Не могу, зайка. Не время сейчас, – да и вообще. – Забирай брата, а то он балуется, – Славик смеётся, глядя, как малышка послушно тянет Влада за руку, упираясь ногами в пол.

Влад всё смотрит, сверлит глазами своими, без звука говорит:

– Не делай этого. Не надо.

А потом Ляська захлопывает дверь, и Славик думает, показалось. Просто лампа тут идиотская, малой не плакал.

Славик заходит домой и садится на пол. Снимает кроссовки и уговаривает себя подняться, потому что это тупо как-то – сидеть на полу. Не подросток же из сериала. И нет, кажется, это всё-таки у него крыша поехала. Это он пизданулся, а не все вокруг.


	7. Код красный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. знаю знаю я тут накрутила нереальных штук. Но очень захотелось, чтобы и машина была именно эта, и Славик был именно такой ^^ (ну и нервы пощекотать ему ага хдд)

[трек Скруджи - Ровной дороги](https://music.yandex.by/album/3583390/track/29742251)  
[трек Apashe - Bad News](https://music.yandex.by/album/6850563/track/49819367)  
[трек Archive - You Make Me Feel](https://music.yandex.by/album/7205492/track/46650050)  
[трек Шура Кузнецова - Молчи и обнимай меня крепче](https://music.yandex.by/album/4714091/track/37253970)

Будильник звонит так оглушающе громко, что первые пару минут Славик тупо пытается не помереть от тахикардии. Тут же чуть не давится от смеха, потому что, ну, смешно же: стараться не откинуть коньки в тёплой постели, чтобы через пару часов влезть окончательно в мутное дело, где в принципе есть все шансы подохнуть. Славик не пиздит себе – в этом деле он простой курьер, которого, чуть что, сольют самым первым. Он не тупой, понимает это. Хотя, вот Влад бы с ним точно поспорил насчёт тупости. Он встаёт с кровати и шлёпает босыми ногами в сторону ванной. Настроение пиздец, голова гудит, живот как будто морскими узлами весь свернулся. 

– Заебись, – комментирует он, когда понимает, что и воды горячей в доме нет. Опять, наверное, авария какая-то, у них вечно раскопки вокруг дома.

Стас пишет контрольное «готов?», Славик набирает «да» и отбрасывает телефон на кровать. Тот по закону жанра бодро пружинит и падает на пол.

– Ну и хер с тобой, – ворчит Славик, идёт к шкафу и надевает потрепанные джинсы и толстовку.

К – конспирация, думает он, глядя на себя в зеркало прихожей, и натягивает капюшон на кепку. В тамбуре замирает на какое-то время, сканирует дверь Красецких. Даже тянется к звонку, но резко разворачивается и выходит на лестницу. Он понимает, что, скорее всего, больше накручивает себя, чем реально рискует. Но и занижать опасность дела не может. Это было бы тупо и глупо.

У них со Стасяном давние дела, и можно было бы назвать их друзьями, но это не так. После того, последнего раза, когда у Славика нарисовался условный срок, а Стасян чудом – с помощью Славика – избежал отсидки, вся их якобы дружба смылась в сортир. Славик был свидетелем, который всё еще мог закопать Стаса, а у Стаса была хитровыебанная натура и умение прижать человека, чтобы тот сделал всё, что ему нужно. Славик раньше восхищался им, смотрел почти как на кумира. А потом… Славик отлично помнит взгляд матери там, в зале суда, и то, как Стасян намекнул ему, что молчание – гарантия здоровья его близких. Он молчал, надеясь, что его больше не потянут за собой. Они даже договаривались об этом. Конечно, Славика наебали.

Он думает – вот выгорит это дело, он свалит отсюда нахер. Как-нибудь выкрутится. Мать уговорит. Красецкие… 

Славик сжимает кулаки. Блядский малый. Хули ему не жилось, как раньше? Зачем полез со своими поцелуями?

То, что второй раз он сам полез, Славик опускает, конечно. Это было на адреналине. Это просто любопытство. Он должен был проверить, что будет.

Через двадцать минут он выходит из маршрутки и закуривает, думая, что так ничего и не понял: ни своего отношения к тому, что сделал Влад, ни того, зачем он сам засосал малого, когда должен был просто забыть это. Поржать и забыть. Сделать вид, что ничего не было – малый бы не полез снова, не дурак. И они просто жили бы дальше, как раньше.

Его всё устраивало.

А сейчас башка пухнет от вопросов, и ему бы сосредоточиться на деле, а не думать всякую херню.

– Ты какой-то бледный, ссышь что ли? – Кир подходит к нему и тянется пожать руку, но Славик прячет руки в карманы и перекатывает сигарету языком. – Ладно, понял. Не психуй. Стасян счас будет.

– Где тачка? – Славик смотрит вокруг, но видит только еще парочку пацанов недалеко от въезда на заросшую мхом и одуванами парковку.

– Со Стасяном, – Кир скалится, проверяет мобильный и кивает в сторону дороги. – Вон, пыль гонит, вишь?

– Хуишь. – Славика удивляет, что Стасян сам гонит тачку, но он не станет это обсуждать с Киром. Он с этим уёбком не то что дела перетирать… С трудом сдерживается, чтобы молча не выбить пару зубов.

Машина тихо рычит и останавливается в метре от них. И это не просто дорогая тачка. У него сига изо рта вываливается от того, что он видит перед собой. Это, на минуточку, Форд Мустанг последнего поколения, и если Славик продолжит смотреть на нее, то у него встанет. Потому что эта красная детка – машина, о которой он даже в самых смелых мечтах не думал. Да он даже рядом постоять с такой тачкой не надеялся.

– Блять, – Славик трёт лицо и смотрит на Стасяна с надеждой. На что он надеется, хер знает. – Это мне не кажется сейчас? Я на этой тачке должен ехать?

Славик улыбается так, что кажется, лицо треснет на части. А еще у него руки дрожат, и Славик не хочет об этом думать.

– Ты с катушек слетел? Стас… Это пиздец. У кого ты ее угнал? И главное, скажи мне, – Славик сплёвывает, смотрит на машину, а та будто слепит его своим совершенством. Такая неуместная среди заброшенной парковки. Такая королева и рядом с ними, районными отбросами. – Скажи, как ты, сука, увёл эту тачку?

– Стопэ, Слав, тихо ты. Давай, отойдём чутка. – Стасян отходит от машины, уводя за собой Славика.

Он останавливается, не с первого раза закуривает, потому что руки трясутся и палец тупо не попадает по кремню. Затягивается и считает до десяти. Представляет, как десять раз отрывает бошку Стасяну. А на одинадцатый отфутболивает ее нахуй ногой.

– У тебя пять минут, чтобы убедить меня сесть за руль этой машины, – говорит он, наплевав на всё, что может произойти из-за его слива.

– Ладно. Слушай. – Стасян переминается с ноги на ногу. Чешет затылок, мнётся. Славик нервничает уже меньше, зато злости теперь нормально так насобиралось. Хватит, если придется с этими всеми вдруг махаться. – Я не угонял ее. – Славик давится дымом, Стасян лыбится, как псих. – Да не пизжу я, правда не угонял. У нас дело рисковое, не буду тебе тут лапшу вешать. Но и криминала по минимуму. У меня ключи, документы. Всё на руках. Тебе просто надо перегнать ее в пункт назначения и отдать вот этому кенту, – Стасян включает телефон и показывает ему фотку. Молодой, максимум лет на десять его старше. Видно, что не пальцем деланный. Славик кивает, типа, запомнил. – Так вот, – продолжает Стасян, – пе-ре-гнать. И всё.

– Хули, если так просто, ты меня в это впариваешь? Сам бы прокатился, – Славик чует задницей, не всё так просто. И уверен, Стас ему не расскажет лишнего.

– Я не могу тебе всё сказать, – тот подтверждает его слова. Ну хотя бы не гонит пыль в глаза. – Тебе надо сейчас выдохнуть, сесть за руль и сделать то, что ты умеешь лучше всех нас вместе взятых, Слав. Гнать до места встречи без остановок, не привлекать внимания, – Стасян ржёт. – Ну, с учётом тачки, конечно. Она красотка.

Славик кивает и сжимает челюсти. Ладно. Хуйня-война. Надо всего лишь ехать. Давить педаль газа и держать руль. Под жопой триста лошадок, трасса хорошая. Что может пойти не так, правда?

Это даже в голове звучит наивно и похоже на начало полной задницы, но отступать некуда. Так что Славик забирает у Стасяна документы, еще раз кидает взгляд на фотку кента. Этот «просто Алексей» передаст ему запечатанный конверт с левым мобильным и ключами от мотоцикла, на котором должен будет оттуда свалить Славик. Никого из своих там не будет.

– Ну, давай там, без перьев и пуха, – говорит Стасян и тщательно скрывает, как его колбасит от волнения. Получается плохо, но Славик молчит.

Он заводит машину и выезжает на дорогу, ведущую к трассе, надеясь, что его жизнь не превратится в боевик с хреновым концом.

Через полчаса всё именно в плохой боевик и превращается.

– Ёбаный в рот, – орёт Славик и ударяет в руль.

Боевик, где главный герой наивный идиот. И неудачник. И его сейчас грохнут нахер.

Он не успевает даже отъехать от города, как замечает этот внедорожник. Думает, просто показалось, на стрёме чего только не увидишь. Но тачка держится на расстоянии, не обгоняет, не тормозит. Славик ускоряется – она за ним, едет медленнее и она тоже притормаживает. Это и так слишком до пизды подозрительно, но когда Славик съезжает с трассы на объездную дорогу и внедорожник сворачивает, скрипя по асфальту резиной, за ним – он понимает, что это хвост.

А потом оттуда по нему начинают стрелять.

Славик не тешил себя надеждами, что будет легко. Его не зря так ебошило нервяком перед этим делом, он знал, что Стасян влетел во что-то серьёзное. Просто Славик надеялся, что в него не будут стрелять, это же не кино. Всё-таки.

Но внедорожник никак не теряется и, хоть палят из него редко, но страшно каждый раз до усрачки. 

Уже оторвавшись от этой ебучей машины со стрелком и чуть не померев семь раз от страха, Славик думает – странно в него как-то стреляли. Ну блядь, не могли они выпустить в него всю обойму и попасть только раз в заднее стекло! И это был последний их выстрел. Потом они преследовали какое-то время, но ему удалось скрыться. Славик, от души матерясь, еще долго виляет по району, пока не выезжает на гравийку, про которую мало кто знает, потому что она даже не на всех картах отмечена. Только там он наконец выдыхает и осознаёт, что остался жив. И это всё кажется ему не только пиздецовым, но и подозрительным. Как будто им машина целой нужна была и он тоже… Не, скорее только машина. Хотя обычно, в таких вопросах дело принципа уже важнее тачки.

Славик выключает совсем радио, потому что все посторонние звуки начинают бесить, и вдруг слышит это.

Подозрительный звук из багажника. Останавливаться он не может – из-за погони и так уже опаздывает и теперь нужно ехать вторым путём, по дороге гораздо хуже трассы, пытаться выжать максимум и не впилиться в столб. Было бы обидно уйти от преследования и так позорно сдохнуть на ровном месте.

Звук не стихает, всё больше напоминая Славику женские приглушенные крики. По спине бежит ледяной холод, а в глазах на мгновение темнеет. И всё-таки он в ебучем боевике. Славик смаргивает, тянется к телефону, потом вспоминает, что всё оставил дома. Во что его втянул Стасян? Что за пиздец.

Славик не знает, что делать, но останавливаться ему точно не хочется. Ощущение, что в спину дышат преследователи, никуда не девается. Так что он медленно выдыхает, решает – была не была и включает снова радио, делая его погромче.

Хер с ним. Доедет, отдаст тачку, а потом убьёт Стасяна.

Славик приезжает на место, опоздав минут на десять, не больше, а кент – просто Алексей – кажется, уже дымится весь от ожидания. В закоулке пусто, интересно, на чём приехал этот. Славик осматривает местность из машины, насколько может, а потом выходит. Внутри всё как будто замерло, и теперь он не чувствует ни страха, ни злости. Ничего. Одно тупое желание отдать ключи, документы, скорее избавится от этой тачки, какая бы она ни была охуенная. Потом забрать конверт и свалить. Мотоцикл стоит тут же. Даже идти далеко не надо. Заебись.

– Ты опоздал.

– Ага, повезло, что вообще доехал. Ты стекло видишь? – Славика несёт на максималках, но ему похер уже.

– А что с ним? – Кент заглядывает, шею вытягивает. Подойти, конечно, проще, но этот, видимо, не выбирает лёгкие пути.

– Его как бы нет. – Славик дёргает плечом и протягивает ему ключи и доки. – Вот, это твоё. А еще там в багажнике орёт кто-то, если я башней не тронулся. Но я знать не хочу, кто там и зачем, отдавай конверт, и я уёбываю. – Славик на самом деле надвое разрывается, вроде свалить охота и не ввязываться, а вроде как… Вдруг там заложник? Об этом даже думать стрёмно, блядь.

Кент протягивает пузатый конверт, но когда Славик берёт его – пальцы не разжимает, держит еще крепче.

– Что за шутки, блять? – спрашивает он, дерзко глядя в лицо кенту, но тот улыбается, как идиот.

– Хочешь узнать, кого вёз? – спрашивает он. – Ты же понял уже, что тут не в тачке дело.

– Я не знаю, что я понял. Должен был тачку доставить – я это сделал. За стекло сорян, но про всякие ебучие внедорожники со стрельбой мне вообще как бы не говорили, я бы хуй полез. И про людей, блядь, в багажниках тоже.

Кент вздыхает, качает головой. И продолжает лыбится. Снисходительно так, как будто Славик семиклассник и пришел к директору на ковёр объяснять, почему он окно разбил.

Пока Славик открывает отданный ему конверт, кент-Алексей открывает багажник, копошится там, помогает вылезть оттуда девчонке. Жамкается с ней, а та всё пиздит и пиздит, Славик аж морщится.

Вот это поворот, думает он, и если бы его не перемкнуло на ступоре, он бы сейчас наверное заорал. Или поржал. Хэппи энд, блядь.

– Ну и чё это за Ромео с Джульеттой? – ворчит равнодушно Славик, пока набирает смс-ку Стасяну. Тот скидывает адрес и добавляет:

_«отсидись там пару дней. Я приду как всё уляжется. Напиши матери что жив и убей мобилу»_

Славик трёт лицо, пишет матери и разбивает телефон.

– Это моя сестра, – говорит снова подошедший к нему кент-Алексей.

– Не хочу знать.

– И всё-таки. Спасибо, я твой должник. Если что – ты можешь позвонить мне, и я постараюсь помочь. – Кент-Алексей протягивает визитку, и Славик хмыкает. Чё, эти крутые парни при пиджаках всегда с собой стопочку визиток таскают? На всякий, блядь, случай. Он кивает и берёт матовую чёрную картонку, пряча ее в задний карман. Как говорят, дают – бери. Славику чем-то этот Алексей нравится даже. Не обещает золотых гор, говорит «постараюсь». – Ты не волнуйся, – добавляет тот, – за тобой никто больше не будет охотиться. Я дальше всё решу сам, со Стасом.

– Буду иметь в виду, – говорит Славик, мысленно снова отрывает Стасяну бошку и идёт к мотоциклу. – Бывайте, типа. И это, – он обращается к девушке, – если пришиб, сорян. Я не в курсах был.

Девушка улыбается, говорит «спасибо», Славик думает – чёрт знает, куда он впилился с этими ребятами, но вроде как дело хорошее. Или они заебись актеры. Или он дурак, что, кстати, очень даже правда.

Он машет им на прощание и сваливает, пока жанр кино снова не сменился. А то еще и зомбачи полезут, тогда точно станет понятно, что он в дурке.

Стасян приходит к вечеру третьего дня, когда Славик успевает пережить и панику, и эмоциональный откат после дела, сжирает почти всю еду, затаптывает весь периметр сто тысяч раз и, кажется, еще немного – начнёт ходить от скуки по потолку. Нет, хата нормальная такая, еды в холодосе и в полках всякой куча, даже пиво и сиги. Ноут с интернетом. Но это не его дом. Выйти нельзя. Сидит, как в клетке, от сериалов и кино уже глаза на лоб лезут. В интернете так-то он не любитель шариться. Только пару раз проверил, не авторизируясь, страничку Влада. Переживал за малого, не натворил ли тот еще какую херню. Влад в последний раз был онлайн вчера вечером, и это не то чтобы беспокоило Славика, но уже начинало. Обычно малый часто залазил в ВК. Музыку там слушал. А тут целый день не в сети. Странно как-то.

Славик почти не слушает, что вещает Стасян, а тот соловьём заливается, как у них счас дела в гору поднимутся и как будет всё заебись. Они сидят на кухне и курят. Стасян расслаблен и доволен до жопы. Значит, можно выдохнуть, всё там в поряде.

Ну и заебись. Не обманул кент-Алексей.

– Ты мог бы стать моим напарником, – говорит Стасян, выдувая тонкую струйку дыма в потолок.

– Мне в детстве мать говорила, что я могу стать лётчиком, если захочу.

– И чё?

Через плечо, думает Славик.

– Ничё, – говорит, и делает из дыма колечки. – Как видишь, не стал.

– Это ты к чему?

– А к тому, что не всё получается, как нам хочется.

– Давно в философы заделался? – Стасян тушит бычок в чашке, из которой пил кофе. Славик морщится и радуется, что скоро свалит отсюда и убирать это говно придётся не ему.

– Да вот когда мне чуть башку не прострелили, так сразу и заделался, – говорит он и встаёт с пола.

– Слав, ну всё ж в поряде в итоге, остынь уже, братишка. – Голос у Стасяна такой сахарный, что хочется водой запить. Славик начинает психовать.

– Давай честно, Стас, мы, блядь, нихуя не братья. И не были никогда. – Стасян недовольно фыркает, видимо, собирается протестовать. Но Славик не даёт ему такой возможности. – Ты мне скажи, что бы ты матери моей сказал про наше братство, если бы я не смог свалить от погони? – Славик затыкает этим вопросом, заставляет его хотя бы притвориться, что сожалеет. – Меня бы вальнули там, Стас, нахуй вальнули бы и в канаву сбросили! Они бы не стали разбираться.

– Ты бы вывез в любом случае, – уже не так смело, но всё еще спорит Стасян. Всегда давит до последнего, только Славик заебался прогибаться.

– Так я, значит, в философы, а ты что, ванговать на досуге начал? 

– Ладно, Слав, я понял всё. Признаю свою вину, меру, степень, тяжесть и всё такое. Давай просто замнём. Всё закончилось. У нас статус, бабло. У тебя… Всё, о чём договаривались. Раз уж не хочешь к нам.

– Не хочу. А придёшь еще раз ко мне с делами своими – уйдёшь… – Славик не хочет угрожать, но он буквально в шаге от того, чтобы снова психануть, а ему это сейчас совсем не нужно. Он стискивает кулаки, привычным жестом успокаивая себя. – Уйдёшь ни с чем. Я вам даже письма на почту не помогу отнести, слышишь?

– Мы договорились, – Стасян поднял руки в защитном жесте, – все долги розданы, с обеих сторон, так?

– Я никогда первый не нападу, Стас, ты должен был это понять, – Славик на грани. Он чувствует, что весь адреналин вышел. Но вот злость на месте. Уже ставшая за эти дни привычной. – И да, насчёт Влада. Тронешь его еще раз – кадык вырву, похуй будет. Ты слово дал.

– Я без базара, Слав. – Стасян улыбается как-то поганенько. – Я своё слово сдерживаю, ты это тоже должен уже был про меня понять…

Славик уже собирается поспорить, но тот жестом его затыкает.

– Я никогда не говорил тебе, что ты не у дел, признай. Я только сказал, что не позову тебя ни на что, с чем справлюсь сам. А с этим, – он машет в воздухе, видимо, описывая всё произошедшее, – я без тебя не справился бы.

Славик вздыхает. Стасян прав. Ублюдок он, но прав.

– Так что дыши тише, не подойду я к этому пид... – Он ловит взгляд Славика. И исправляется: – К этому пиздюку. За других не могу на сто процентов ручаться, тут уж не ко мне вопросы. – Славик чуть не рычит, Стасян чувствует – ходит по лезвию его терпения. – Ты сам понимаешь, если этот пидорок полезет сам или нарываться будет – моё слово от пацанов его не спасет.

– Влад не полезет никуда первый. – Стасян хмыкает, как будто знает больше, чем говорит. Славик закуривает снова и больше всего хочет попрощаться уже с ним и свалить домой. – Не полезет, – повторяет он. – Ты со мной всё? Я могу уже сыбать отсюда? Три дня сижу безвылазно, блядь. Заебался, домой хочу.

– Да иди. В подробности не посвящаю, но там всё в поряде. Разрулено, можно расслабить булки и чиллить. – Славик выдыхает как можно незаметнее. Всё-таки, как бы он ни строил из себя тут айрон-мэна, очковал все эти дни не по-детски. – Скинь мне данные карты своей. Я тебе часть суммы переведу. Остальное на днях налом отдам, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. – Стасян сплёвывает в форточку, Славик кривится. – Ну всё, бывай.

Славик лучше бы откусил ему руку, но, стиснув челюсть, просто пожимает ее. На прощание, которое, он надеется, продлится вечно. По крайней мере, что касается дел банды.

Выходя из подъезда, Славик будто выдыхает. Он чувствует приближение чего-то похожего на панику, нервы стали ни к чёрту, и старается не закуривать снова, потому что осталась одна сига и еще десять минут пешего хода домой. 

Славик звонит домой минут десять, не меньше, когда признаёт наконец, что не попадёт в квартиру. Видимо, мать на работе.

– Заебись, – говорит он и утыкается лбом в дверь тамбура. Потом с надеждой смотрит на звонок квартиры Красецких. У тех есть запасные ключи, давно уже. Вот, впервые пригодятся, если у них дома кто-то есть.

– Слава? – Влад открывает почти сразу и смотрит на него испуганно. Его лицо снова разбито. Славик устало вздыхает, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вернутся обратно к Стасяну и не спросить, какого хуя. Он больше не может контролировать себя.

– Кто? – рычит он, а Влад хватает его за руку и тащит за собой в квартиру.

– Тише, батя спит. После работы недавно пришёл. Идём в комнату, там… – Влад мнётся, – поговорим.

Славик уговаривает себя не кипеть, пока стягивает обувь и проходит за малым в комнату.

– Не кто, а с кем, – поправляет его Влад, но тут же затыкается и опускает глаза. – С Киром сцепился.

– Сцепился, – Славик опирается плечом о стену и старается глубоко дышать. Хуйня эти все медитации и контроль дыхания, если честно. – А кольцо, – он показывает на свою губу, – оно само выпало?

– Я снял, опухло всё. – Влад хмурится, а потом вскидывает голову, глядя так, будто ему весело. – Да ладно, если плохо заживёт – с другой стороны пробью, – Влад улыбается и тут же кривится, шипит от боли.

– Иди сюда. 

– Что?

– Подойди, – Славик говорит это таким ледяным голосом, что малый, кажется, даже немного пугается. – Что еще, кроме губы?

– Ничего, – отвечает Влад и обнимает себя. Пиздит же.

– Показывай. Всё.

У Влада, кроме ссадин на руках и костяшках, вырвана длинная штанга из уха и большие синяки на боку. Славик сглатывает сухой ком в горле, щупает рёбра и малый резко, болезненно выдыхает, тихо поскуливая.

Славик матерится, изучая разодранное ухо, и бьёт кулаком в стену бездумно, от какого-то ебучего бессилия. Он смотрит на Влада, который большими своими глазищами таращится на него в ответ, и захлёбывается этим бессилием. Он вдруг понимает, что в нём кипит так много всего, что оно доходит до какого-то края, за которым всё, нет уже ни хера. Как с обрыва, где полная, чёрная тишина. Ни агрессии, ни желания убивать. Славик готов поспорить – оно появится позже. Но пока в нём нет ничего, он слишком устал и все эмоции на нуле. Он тупо бьёт в стену раз, другой, и жмурится не от боли, а от того, что в мире ничего не меняется. Как бы ты ни изъёбывался, как бы ни вертелся ободранной белкой в колесе – всё остается таким же хуёвым. Влад говорит ему что-то, Славик не слышит его, только голос, как из-за пелены. Влад хватает его за руку, виснет на ней буквально, потому что по-другому сил не хватает удержать его, а когда чувствует, что Славик замирает, притормаживает – обхватывает его, как осьминог, всем телом повисает на нём. Славик дышит тяжело, открывает глаза – стена перед ним до обидного целая, только в крови измазана. Теперь переклеивать обои придётся.

– Какого хуя? – спрашивает он, не сильно понимая, что именно хочет сейчас узнать. Спрашивает и отстраняет немного от себя малого, чтобы видеть его лицо. Снова расхуяренное. – Малый, какого, я тебя спрашиваю, хуя?

– Я первый начал, Слав. Я, – Влад опускает мокрые глаза, морщится, – ждал тебя два дня. Пиздец, я уже чего только не представил за это время. А потом встретил Кира, подошёл спросить его, где ты.

– И он за это тебя так избил?

– Нет, – Влад начинает было по привычке грызть губу, но та болит и из ранки снова начинает идти кровь, от чего морщится уже Славик. – Оно как-то закрутилось, я сорвался и полез к нему. Хотел ударить, – Влад вдруг смотрит так, что у него в горле пересыхает, – хотел, кажется, убить его. – Славик закатывает глаза и выдыхает громко, во все лёгкие. Хочется вдруг рассмеяться. Кукуха у него всё-таки сломалась.

– Вот ты мне скажи, малый, – он поднимает свободную руку, другую так и не отпускает Влад, и вытирает у малого под губой уже немного подсохшую кровь. Ничего, понятное дело, не выходит, и он просто тупо размазывает ее по подбородку, – ты придурок или дебил?

– А ты?

– Справедливо.

Славик матерится и притягивает малого ближе, стискивает так, что тот кряхтит, но не отталкивает. Ёрзает немного и, уткнувшись холодным носом ему в шею, сопит тихо. Успокаивающе как-то.

– А Ляська где? Поздно уже, – Славик вдруг думает, что, если она на кухне всё это время была и испугалась?

– У подружки, попозже пойду забирать ее. У них там подготовка какая-то к концерту. Или просто тусят, не знаю.

– Ладно. Она молодец. – Влад согласно угукает, Славик медленно дышит, прикрывает глаза и чувствует, что нервяк постепенно отпускает.

– Я так рад, что ты вернулся, – шёпотом говорит малый, и у Славика сердце делает сальто и скачет рысью.

– Я тоже рад, что дома, – отвечает он и гладит Влада по голове.

Так и стоят: Влад обнимает его руку, Славик обнимает Влада.


	8. Остановочка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> внезапно глава вообще не ангстовая, стекла разве что один осколочек. маленький небольшой :D

[трек ПИКЧИ! - КАРМА](https://music.yandex.by/album/7312128/track/51647043)  
[трек Essenger - After Dark](https://music.yandex.by/album/9819266/track/60198856)  
[трек ГРОТ, Влади - Магия возраста](https://music.yandex.by/album/4839817/track/38033563)

Когда мать не выдерживает и будит его, то оказывается, Славик спит почти сутки, но ему всё равно кажется, что всё это время он разгружал вагоны, а не бока отлёживал.

– Ма, что-то случилось? – мычит Славик хрипло в подушку, так и не разлепив глаза, потом трётся о холодный уголок носом и думает поспать еще вечность. – Я не выспался.

– Славочка, я не знаю, что ты там на своей работе делаешь такое, но это ненормально. – Она присаживается на краешек кровати и гладит его по спине. Это приятно и напоминает ему детство, когда не было еще алкашки, не было долгов и проблем всяких. А были вкусные завтраки и привычка читать вслух. Они тогда много книг так перечитали друг другу. Славик думает, что это одна из причин, почему у него хоть что-то в мозгах сейчас есть, кроме опилок. Мать вздыхает. – Мне надо сейчас на работу уходить, а ты всё спишь и спишь. Я волнуюсь. У тебя всё хорошо?

– Ты же с суток пришла вроде? – Славик всё-таки разлепливает один глаз и щурится, глядя на ее улыбку.

– Да, пришла. Поспала, выбрала в интернете плитку на кухню. А теперь пойду на нее зарабатывать. – Она усмехается и хлопает его по лопаткам. – Рельсы-рельсы, шпалы-шпалы, ехал поезд запоздалый, – Славик дёргает плечами от щекотки, но не сильно, чтобы не спугнуть мамин порыв. Этот дурацкий массаж она делала ему, когда он совсем не хотел вставать в школу. Потому что Славик боится щекотки больше, чем любит поспать. Хорошо, что об этом знает только мама. Она смеется, водит руками и приговаривает:

– Вдруг из последнего вагона как посыпалось зерно! Пришли куры поклевали, пришли гуси пощипали. – Славик фыркает в подушку, кряхтит и вжимается в кровать. – Вышел слон. Прошла слониха. Прошёл маленький слонёнок. – Пару лет назад он скорее поверил бы, что инопланетяне прилетят на землю, чем в то, что у них с матерью снова станет всё нормально. Но вот они здесь. Мать жмёт и стучит по его спине, изображая ноги слонов, а Славик уже в голос стонет, но сдаваться не собирается. – Пришёл дворник, подмёл, поставил стол, стул, печатную машинку и сел писать письмо.

– Ма, ну дай поспать, – Славик в принципе уже проснулся, но если мать оставит его в покое, он с удовольствием снова отключится еще часов на сто.

– Дорогие жена и дочка, тик-так точка, шлю я вам платочки, дзынь-дзынь точка, – она стучит пальцами по его бокам, и Славик хохочет, пряча голову под подушкой. – Красный, синий, голубой! Выбирай себе любой.

Славик замирает и даже забывает выдохнуть воздух. Он, когда мелкий был, всегда выбирал синий, чтобы мама погладила его по голове и сказала, что он станет мальчиком самым сильным. Иногда выбирал красный, где «будешь принцем ты прекрасным», потому что не понимал особо, в чём прикол с этими принцами. Почему надо ждать какого-то богача на лошади? Сами-то они никогда не были богаты, у него даже велика обычного не было, только трёхколёсник, который кто-то отдал по дружбе за шоколадку. Он улыбается, вспоминая, как даже не мечтал, что у него может быть белый конь. А теперь он у него есть, пусть старый и местами потрёпанный, зато коробка автомат, неплохой движок и почти целый кузов. Славик поворачивает голову к матери, а та улыбается, ожидая, что он выберет.

– Голубой, – говорит он и заранее жмурится. Мать начинает его щекотать.

– Будешь бабушкой Ягой!

– Ладно-ладно! Всё, я проснулся! Проснулся!

– Вот и хорошо. Мне пора. Я тебе там завтрак приготовила, – она встаёт и поправляет платье, разравнивая складки на юбке, – но пока ты встанешь, его уже разогреть нужно будет.

– Спасибо, – Славик потягивается и зевает так, что челюсть трещит. – Слушай, ты бы поуменьшила себе смены. На меня говоришь, а сама как бессмертник там пашешь сутками. Не надо, я заработаю на ремонт и вообще. Заработаю.

Мать снова присаживается к нему на постель.

– Милый, мне нравится работать. Дело не в деньгах. Хотя, – она гладит его по коротко стриженому затылку и вздыхает, – и в деньгах тоже немножко. Мне это нужно. Всё, я ушла. Не знаю, почему ты так долго спал и почему ты не идешь на работу, но надеюсь, ты у меня умный и не влез никуда.

Славик ловит ее обеспокоенный взгляд, и ему становится стыдно. Влез. Еще куда.

– Не, ма. Всё в поряде. Просто я тупил сильно последний раз на смене и меня насильно отправили в отпуск на пару дней. Я со следующей недели на работу.

– Ладно. Я спокойна. Всё, убежала. 

Славик машет ей рукой и снова падает лицом в подушку. Живот урчит от голода, но вставать пока лень. Он успевает глянуть на часы и снова засыпает. Ему снится какая-то дичь. Слоны и гуси бегают по двору, куры орут прямо на капоте его машины. Сама машина, будто живая, моргает фарами и ржёт, как лошадь. Славик стоит в центре этого сумасшествия, а вокруг него водят хоровод с десяток Владов в совершенно одинаковой одежде, только на голове платки разные: красный, синий – вся радуга в общем. Его хватает за руки тот, который в голубом платке и начинает кружить так сильно, что Славик падает жопой на асфальт, покрытый зерном. Влад смеется, снимает с головы платок, садится к нему на колени и завязывает глаза. Славик не видит ничего, хочет стянуть повязку, но его удерживают за руки все остальные Влады и хихикают мерзко на ухо. А тот, который сидит на коленях, держит его лицо, чтобы не вертел башкой. Держит и говорит что-то типа «я голубой, ты голубой, будем теперь мы вместе с тобой». Славик хочет спросить, не ебанулся ли этот платочек, но тот вдруг целует его больно и он просыпается.

– Ой, блядь. – Он трёт руками глаза и дышит, как будто стометровку пробежал быстрее всех. – Приснится же ебанина, хоть к мозгоправу беги.

Славик встаёт, потягивается и плетётся на кухню, собирая по дороге плечами все косяки, потому что надо бы глаза открыть, но очень лень. Он всё еще думает о том, что ему приснилось. Думает о Владе и голубых платочках, и есть такое чувство, что он упускает что-то очень важное, но потом видит тарелку с маминым наипиздейшим омлетом с сосисками и помидорами, и обо всём другом забывает. Кит в желудке на пару с гастритом орут – каждый своё – Славик ставит тарелку в микроволновку и насыпает в чашку растворимый кофе.

– Молоко вдвойне вкусней, если кофе без него, – хрипит он на мотив рекламы и плюхается на табуретку, блаженно вдыхая запахи разогретой еды и кофе.

Телевизор включает на автомате, когда уже почти всё доедает, ожидая нарваться на какой-нибудь тупой сериал или передачу типа модный приговор и немного поржать, пока моет посуду, но с экрана на него вдруг смотрит какой-то одноногий чувак и у него прикольный такой чёрный дракон.

Какой угарный, думает Славик. Ляське бы понравился. Она бы сказала, конечно, что дракон милый или мимишный, но он же не она.

Славик фыркает, думает, что наверное, уже подошёл к краю, раз так активно сам с собой разговаривает, но потом на экране кто-то говорит «Беззубик», и у него из рук выскальзывает намыленная тарелка.

Он вспоминает, как встретил малого в той дурацкой пижаме.

– Это кигуруми, – кривляется Славик, – купил Алесе и себе и хожу по улице как будто давно пизды не получал. 

Славик качает головой. Точно поехала кукуха. Он домывает посуду и выходит в тамбур. Вряд ли Славик нажал бы на звонок, если бы дал себе шанс подумать, но уже поздно об этом, и из-за двери выглядывает мордашка Ляськи.

– Привет, Слава, а Влада нету дома, – говорит она и открывает дверь пошире. На ней – вот же совпадение – кигуруми, как была на малом, только белая. Смотрится смешно и очень мило, Славик приседает на корточки и давит указательным пальцем на яркую пуговку у нее на животе.

– Пиу-пиу, кто здесь живет? – Он жмёт еще пару раз, а Ляська хохочет в ответ. – А папа дома? – Славик заглядывает ей за плечо и уже думает начать воспитывать малышку, что двери вообще-то так нельзя открывать, когда одна дома. Мало ли кто вообще может завалиться сюда.

– Да тут он, суп варит. – Ляська вздыхает как-то обреченно, даже плечи опускает.

– Дядь Вов, привет, – кричит он внутрь квартиры.

– А, Слава! Привет! Ты что там топчешься, зайдёшь, может? 

– Не, я думал, малой дома. – Славик запинается, потому что не особо шарит вообще, зачем пришёл и что сказать дядь Вове, если тот спросит.

– А нет его, прибежал с учёбы, не поел, убежал куда-то. Как ветер. – Дядь Вова громко вздыхает и гремит посудой.

Ляська склоняется к его уху и громким шёпотом говорит:

– Влад ушёл по делам. – Она отстраняется и хихикает в ладошку. – Сказал, пойдёт чинить губу и еще будет пирсинг микродерьмо делать, ага. – И кивает с важным видом для убедительности.

Славик чуть не падает на задницу, но удерживается и медленно поднимается. Ляська вроде не совсем уж маленькая, чтобы не понимать, что дерьмо – не лучшее слово для девочки. Но потом он решает, что лучше у Влада спросит, зачем он ее таким словам учит. Малая явно думает, что всё норм.

– Понял, – так же шёпотом отвечает он и поправляет съехавший почти ей на нос меховой капюшон. – Ты скажи ему, чтобы зашёл, ладно?

– Скажу, ладно! – Из кухни дядь Вова зовёт Ляську обедать, и та делает грустные глаза, но Славик мужественно берёт себя в руки и не спасает её от ужасного супа. Он знает, что дядь Вова очень неплохо готовит, когда трезвый, просто Ляська не сильно любит полезную еду. Как и многие дети. – Не будешь есть суп, не вырастешь никогда. – Иногда Славик включает взрослого дядю.

– А когда я вырасту, – Ляська хихикает, – мы поженимся? 

Славик сдерживает смех и делает серьёзное лицо.

– Обязательно. Только суп ешь!

– Ну хорошо, – Ляська вздыхает, – я пошла тогда, пока, – она закрывает дверь, и Славик чуть не бьёт себя рукой по лбу.

Ну вот невестой обзавёлся, так еще и Влад зайдет. А что он ему скажет? Что не в курсе сам, с какого хера заходил? Что увидел по телеку мультик, вспомнил его в пижаме-кигуруми и… И что, блядь?

Что?

Снова вспоминается идиотский сон, песенка про голубые платочки и голубых людей, Славик матерится сквозь зубы и идёт на общий балкон выкурить всю дурь.

В переносном смысле.

У него в итоге не особо получается, потому что когда в дверь звонят, Славик сидит на полу в гнезде из подушек и залипает на брачные танцы Беззубика и Белой фурии.

– Заходи, открыто! – кричит он, потому что лень вставать.

В коридоре слышится копошение и через минуту в проёме двери стоит Влад. Стоит, скрестив руки, и улыбается вспухшей синей губой. Славик залипает на нём. Что-то изменилось, что именно – непонятно. Лицо вот какое-то более наглое что ли с этими фингалами?

– А если бы это был вор какой-нибудь? Грабитель с ломом?

– Да тут брать нехер. А вообще, – Славик откидывается спиной на пол и шарит рукой под кроватью. Достаёт биту. – Во! У меня есть приём против лома.

– Ну да, – фыркает Влад, а потом обращает внимание на комп и то, что там включено. У него брови взлетают наверх, а рот уже приоткрывается, видимо, чтобы выдать что-то сильно остроумное.

– Скажешь что-нибудь, я тебе больно стукну этой битой.

– Понял, молчу. – Влад поднимает руки, потом расстёгивает толстовку. – Я с тобой посмотрю.

Не спрашивает, просто ставит перед фактом и плюхается на пол рядом со Славиком. И как только не отобъёт свой костлявый зад, думает Славик и вкладывает биту в протянутую руку Влада.

– Тяжёлая, – восхищенно говорит малой, и Славику отчего-то хочется выпрямить плечи и сесть ровнее, но он сдерживается и наоборот, разваливается еще более небрежно, упираясь при этом коленом в ногу Влада. Смотрит, как тот водит пальцем по зазубринам на бите и думает, что в ней такого увидел малый? Там следы его ебланства, может, даже кровь осталась где-то в дереве. И не только его, кстати. Он не гордится, даже думал выбросить ее как-то.

– Зачем тебе она? – спрашивает Влад, обводя пальцем потёртую надпись «жить сегодня, бить в цель», которую он вывел краской. Дебил.

– А так, напоминает.

– О весёлом прошлом? – Влад переводит взгляд на него, ждёт.

– О тупости.

– М, – малый кивает сам себе, снова смотрит на биту, скребёт по самой глубокой щербинке. Славик тогда целился в голову… Попал по торчащей железяке. Удачно. С такой силой от головы того кента хуйня бы осталась, а бите ничего – даже красиво. Он кривится, думает, еблан же был. Безнадёжный. Влад откладывает биту в сторону и берёт его за руку – Славик и не заметил, как привычно сжал кулаки – и разжимает пальцы.

– Всё нормально. Ты теперь другой, – сжимает его ладонь своими двумя, они такие холодные, что Славик тянется к пледу и бросает им в малого.

– Ты ледяной, – отвечает он на его удивленный взгляд.

– Это руки-ноги коченеют. От нервов, – Влад краснеет, но заворачивает в плед ноги и натягивает остаток до груди. Ноги их снова состыковываются колено-бедро, и Славика это всё мурашит как-то странно. Но отстраниться не хочется.

– А чё нервы, боишься, что я тебя битой стукну? – Славик смотрит в комп, но ничего уже там не понимает, кроме того, что у дракона Беззубика вроде с его кралей всё на мази стало.

Влад ёрзает, стукает его коленкой, натягивает плед выше, открывая ноги. Дурак, думает Славик, не может ноги подогнуть, чтобы влезть нормально.

– Не-а. Просто еще откат не прошёл после прокола. Хотя возвращать кольцо тоже больно было, – он тянется потрогать распухшую губу, Славик бьёт его по руке, ловит ее и прячет снова под плед. – Э, ну ты чего? – Влад сопит обиженно, но руку не вырывает, пока Славик сам не отпускает. – А кстати, ты зачем приходил?

– Да уже ни за чем, – он чешет затылок, пытаясь придумать что-то нормальное, – ремонт у нас… Тут… Вешал полки, думал, лишние руки не лишние.

– А, понятно, – Влад вздыхает и говорит что-то про Дневную фурию, Славик не слушает, грызёт губу. Ну чё, заебись же придумал. И даже почти не соврал. – А ты все мультики посмотрел?

– А чё, он не один, что ли?

Влад садится резко смотрит на него, как на идиота последнего, но Славик именно так себя и чувствует последние хер знает сколько дней, так что ему даже не обидно.

– Да их же куча. 

– Прям куча? Как говна?

– Э! – Влад бьёт его в плечо. – Самый лучший мультик. Только надо же с первого смотреть. Давай найду?

– Тебе чё, никуда не надо?

– Я всё сделал. А завтра у меня выходной. У тебя тоже, так что у нас марафон! – Малый ползёт на коленках к ноуту, что стоит на низкой табуретке, и быстро набирает что-то на клавиатуре.

Славик смотрит на оттопыренную тощую задницу и думает – худой такой, даже взяться не за что. Прикусывает щёку изнутри от этой мысли и подскакивает на ноги.

– Что случилось? – Влад оборачивается к нему, продолжая стоять в этой ебучей позе, от которой у Славика мысли набекрень.

– Ничего.

– А чего ты подорвался, как ужаленный?

– Вспомнил, что у меня жрать не приготовлено.

– И ты готовить собрался? – Влад смотрит на него, и его губы дрожат, как будто он смех сдерживает. А потом морщится и садится на пол. Больно, видимо, лыбу давить.

Так тебе и надо, думает Славик.

– Не, пойду пиццу закажу. И покурю.

– Ладно. – Влад кивает и снова становится на коленки лицом к компу. Напевает что-то под нос и вертит зачем-то жопой в такт. Славик следит за этим мельтешением, как кот за лазерной указкой.

Ебанись, думает он, трясет головой и выходит с телефоном покурить.

– Мне только без грибов всяких! – кричит ему в спину малой, и Славик соглашается. Еще грибов им не хватало.

Пиццу привозят как раз, когда Влад рассказывает кто там чей брат и сват, потому что Славик немного не в себе и никак не поймет сути.

Влад вгрызается в кусок, как будто три дня не ел.

– Ты когда жрал последний раз? – спрашивает Славик и льёт кетчуп на свой кусок.

– Утром. Эй, у тебя мимо течёт, – Влад ловит кетчуп, довольный хмыкает и обсасывает пальцы губами. – Ой бля, щипет, – шипит он жалобно.

Славик дует на него, а малый замирает и хлопает глазами.

– Ты ч-ч-чего это, – заикается и смотрит совсем дико, когда Славик закрывает ему рот, нажав снизу на челюсть, и снова дует на губу.

– Ну, так же не щипет?

Влад качает головой.

– Ну и вот. Мама мне всегда так делала в детстве. А потом я сам себе на коленки сбитые дул. Но когда кто-то… оно эффектнее.

– Эффективнее? – сипло спрашивает Влад, как будто не исправляет, а правда спрашивает.

– Ну да, типа того. – Славик садится обратно и пихает в себя почти весь кусок пиццы и жуёт, наблюдая за полётом Иккинга на Беззубике. Круто. Он бы тоже так хотел полетать.

– Слав, а ты больше не будешь, – Влад ёрзает, берёт еще кусок пиццы, – со Стасом дела всякие водить?

– Водить дела, – Славик фыркает и подаёт ему салфетку, – больше не буду. Мы в расчёте с ним.

– Круто. Ага. – Щёки Влада полыхают, Славик думает, что если бы пицца остыла, то можно было бы на них разогреть кусочек. Хмыкает с этой мысли.

– Чего у вас с ним произошло? Расскажешь?

– Нет. – Малый вытирает руки и лезет в телефон. Сопит, спрятавшись за волосами своими.

– Эй, – Славик кладёт руку ему на плечо, но тот скидывает её и ворчит что-то под нос. Славику пиздец как интересно, и он думал, что у них сейчас, типа, тот самый момент, когда можно спросить. – Ну ты чё, малый. Я не буду лезть. Не хочешь рассказывать – не надо. – Он убирает волосы Владу за ухо так, чтобы видеть хоть немного его лица.

– Я не… – Влад кладет телефон в сторону и откидывается спиной на подушку, – не хочу вспоминать. Хорошо сидим. Вон, смотри. Счас интересно будет.

И делает вид, что нормально всё. Славик понимает, что ни хера не нормально. И наверное, когда он узнает правду, она ему сильно не понравится. Малый бы уже давно рассказал, если бы это было чем-то привычным для него. Чем-то обычным. Славик стискивает кулаки, забыв, что держит недоеденный кусок пиццы, и начинка падает ему на джинсы.

– Пизда.

Влад смеется, и в целом, Славик готов уронить на себя еще кучу любого дерьма.

Влад так не смеялся очень давно.

– На паузу поставить? – Славик смотрит, типа, что? Влад закатывает глаза. – Ну, тебе, может, штаны надо застирать и переодеться, нет? Или так и будешь сидеть?

– Бля. Забыл. – Влад снова смеётся, у Славика внутри становится тепло. Хочется вдруг обнять малого, волосы его потрепать, но это как-то слишком, наверно. – Я пошёл. Ты на паузу и убери пока отсюда на кухню всё. И чайник поставь.

– Да, мой белый господин, – фыркает Влад и кланяется. Позёр хренов.

– Пиздуй.

Влад поднимается, подтягивает на заднице штаны и жмёт на паузу мультик.

Они смотрят какие-то еще дополнения, потом вторую часть, разогревают остатки пиццы и докидываются бутерами из остатков сыра и колбасы. 

Почти в самом начале третьей части Влад засыпает у Славика на плече.

Славик до конца мультика не двигается, только поправляет сползающий с малого плед. А тот лежит, свернувшись калачиком, обнимает свои колени и выглядит точно как котёнок. Славику хочется почесать его за ухом.

Он смотрит на Влада и на его опухшую губу и думает, что это за странное чувство? Нежность? Блядь, откуда она вообще в нём, и почему он никогда ничего такого не чувствовал ни к кому? Что-то похожее испытывает к матери, конечно. К Ляське. К Маринке тоже… было. Но это всё только похожее, не совсем… такое. Славик не умеет копаться в своих мозгах, тем более, никогда не думал, что ему придётся в чувствах своих копаться. Он смотрит на лицо Влада, такого спокойного во сне и ранимого со всеми ебучими синяками, и эта нежность, или как называть это чувство, накрывает его с головой.

Хочется курить, сбросить голову Влада со своего плеча и убежать подальше.

Хочется…

Славик поднимает руку и медленно, очень аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, убирает прядку, упавшую малому на глаз. Он обводит кольцо в носу, от чего тот смешно сморщится, и не трогает, чтобы не разбудить, просто проводит пальцем в воздухе над кольцом, которое в губе. Думает – красиво. Малой весь, со всеми своими ебанутостями, типа крашеных ногтей, пирсинга и колготок в сетку, как у девок – да, Славик видел – красивый. И это не пугает Славика, он же не слепой отнекиваться. Он в принципе всегда любил смотреть на красивых людей, и пофиг на пол. Славика пугает до усрачки, что на Влада ему не просто нравится смотреть. Хочется сейчас прикоснуться нормально, потрогать, например, его скулы острые и, блядь…

Славик сглатывает, откидывает голову назад, трёт лицо рукой. Очнись ебанись.

Надо как-то малого уложить, чтобы не проснулся, и уйти. Подышать.

Славик медленно укладывает Влада на подушки, прикрывает пледом. Смотрит и думает, поехал кукухой. Вспоминается мем «моя остановочка».

– Ты куда? – Влад не открывает глаз, переворачивается на спину. В ямке между ключицами что-то сверкает. Славик присматривается – камешек.

– Я курить и вернусь. Это что? – Он стучит рядом с украшением.

– Микродерма-а-ал, – Влад зевает, во рту блестит штанга. – Давай недолго, я совсем засну, не досмотрим, и ты меня не выгонишь уже.

Славик не говорит ему, что мульт закончился, а еще думает, что он не хочет, чтобы малой уходил сегодня. Он психует от этой мысли, бросает «я скоро» и почти бежит из дома.


	9. Как до жирафа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Славика в голове живет херня (с)

[трек Hurricane — Thirty Seconds to Mars](https://music.yandex.by/album/159929/track/591473)  
[трек Очертя — HORUS](https://music.yandex.by/album/5240684/track/40335694)  
[трек NЮ — Падаю](https://music.yandex.by/album/10318315/track/64323874)

Славик сильно удивлён.

Нет, не так.

Славик охуевает. Он даже откладывает телефон и протирает глаза, а потом идёт в ванную, чтобы умыть лицо, долго смотрит в зеркало и думает, если ёбнулся – это как-то по роже заметно? На вид ничего не изменилось, он смахивает ладонью капли воды и идёт обратно в комнату.

Смс о поступлении средств не изменилось, нолей столько же, и Славик думает, что ему сильно повезло не знать о сумме раньше. У него бы жопа отвалилась. Не, он нормально зарабатывает, с учетом того, что руки не из этой самой жопы. Просто… Дохуя теперь открывается всего. Он с каждым этим ссаным открытием понимает, как наебал его Стасян. Знай он о такой сумме, понимал бы риски. 

И это десять процентов, столько же вроде тот обещал на карту. Славик выходит на балкон и закуривает. Ветра нет, дым послушно плывет кольцами. Этот нехитрый фокус всегда успокаивал. Сейчас он смотрит на сизый дым и думает, что пора обзаводиться чем-то помощней.

_«остальное приходи через часа пол забирай»_ , – сообщает ему новое смс, и Славик прячет телефон в задний карман. Что ж. Было бы заебись, если эта встреча окажется последней.

Славик опускает взгляд во двор. Малые копошатся на площадке, наверное, играют во что-то странное, но хотя бы не палят в телефоны и компы дома. Баб Маня копается в грядке – вот уж никогда не скажешь, что у нее ноги больные и спину иногда простреливает так, что разогнуться не может. Славик знает – пару раз помогал ей подняться по лестнице. Спрашивал, зачем ей это всё: дача, грядка под окнами с цветами всякими. А она сказала, что помрёт, если будет на лавке сидеть и молодых обсуждать. Славик не стал ей говорить, что так она прям на грядке и свалится когда-нибудь, ну, просто потому что понял – она так и хочет. Жить, делать то, что нравится. И помереть там же, а не лежать в ожидании. Он даже понимает ее, наверное, сам будет такой же. Если доживет до ее лет, понятное дело.

Табак приятно трещит от затяжки, Славик переводит взгляд и видит Влада. Малый сидит враскоряку около машины. Потерял что-то или чего он там забыл, думает Славик, а потом замечает местного кошака, и всё становится на свои места. Дружбаны встретились. Он хмыкает, представляя, как Влад сейчас на полном серьёзе болтает с котом. Наверное, еще и корм с собой таскает на всякий случай. Котячий батя. Славик думает, вот свалит когда-нибудь отсюда малый – ведь свалит же, сам говорил, что хочет, – и кто тут пушистых защищать будет? Таких вот ёбиков еще поискать надо, которые и гладить будут, не боясь лишаёв всяких, и кормить. И защищать от обмудков, не боясь по лицу получить.

Славик качает головой, тушит сигарету. Мать не одобряет курево дома, но иногда он слишком ленивый идти на общий балкон. Влад поднимает голову, наверное, видит его, потому что больше некому махать рукой – окна Красецких все выходят на другую сторону. Славик машет в ответ.

Ему немного странно это всё. В ту ночь, когда у них был киномарафон, малый в итоге остался спать у него на полу. Славик так и не уговорил его лечь на кровать. Он мог бы уйти в комнату матери, но Влад упёрся рогами, и он махнул рукой. Не ему спина болеть будет на утро. А потом проснулся через пару часов и увидел, что этот дурила в пледе скукожился на полу, как шаурма помятая. Они, два идиота, даже не подумали балкон прикрыть. Славик встал и просто закинул малого к себе на кровать, решив, что лучше так, чем потом почки застуженные. Просыпаться было странно – он не привык с кем-то спать ночь. С Маринкой и то редко оставался с ночёвкой. А тут – жарко, дышать тяжело, и нога затекла пиздец – малый спал на животе, уткнувшись носом ему в рёбра. И Славику оставалось только догадываться, как этот пиздюк смог закинуть на него руку и ногу так, чтобы они не замлели и не отвалились через пять минут. Он поёрзал, попытался незаметно вылезть из-под чужих конечностей, Влад замычал, дёрнулся, а потом застонал. Славик испугался. Чё с ним? Оказалось, тот отлежал всё так, что вообще пошевелить левой стороной не мог. Хорошо хоть не сломался. Славик ему так и сказал, пока растирал руку. Ногу Влад трогать не дал – подумаешь, цаца – пыхтел сам потом. Славика с кровати прогнал, постеснялся, что без штанов. Как будто Славик пустил бы кого-то в постель в уличных штанах.

Вот с тех пор и странно всё. Он же думает о Владе. И думает иногда не то, что хотел бы думать про пацанов. Пацана. Они ж соседи, блядь. С детства рядом. Как семья.

Разве это нормально? Славик думает об этом, он даже в гугл залазит, но там такая ебола, что мозги совсем набекрень едут.

Славик собирается к Стасяну, мать выходит в коридор и протягивает листик со списком.

– Чё, в магаз надо?

– Да, зайди, пожалуйста, раз идёшь. – Она мнёт в руках полотенце и смотрит, как будто стесняется просить помощи. Иногда на нее накатывает такое, и им обоим при этом сильно неловко. – Я пока тут постирушки устроила, не выйти никак. А надо в какой-нибудь побольше. В нашем нет кое-чего из списка.

– Да ладно, ма, мне не трудно. – Славик надевает кепку и тянется к рюкзаку. Хер знает, что там за бабло, не в карманы ж пихать. А так и в магаз нормально. – Всё равно иду.

– А ты надолго? – Славик уже вышел в тамбур, а она всё не отпускает, как будто чувствует, что он не так чисто погулять идёт. – Я бы потом ужин начала готовить, как вернешься.

– Не, мне только к Стасяну по-быстрому.

– Не нравится мне этот Стас. – Славик закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Ну, теперь-то он с ней согласен, а пару лет назад уже психанул бы и сбежал. Может, даже на пару дней.

– Мне тоже не нравится, – говорит Влад, и Славик дёргается, потому что не слышал, как тот открыл входную дверь. Малый нагло лыбится. – А у нас по ходу тут снова замок сломан. 

– Я посмотрю потом, – Славик чинил этот ссаный замок раз сто. Наверное, проще купить новый.

– Можно с тобой? – Влад держит его за рукав и смотрит щеночком. Это прям грубый приём, по мнению Славика. Но он молча кивает. Чё нет? Подождет на улице.

Стасян встречает его немного навеселе, Славик думает, хорошо живёт на свете кто-то, кто не он. Не то чтобы он завидовал. Просто у Стасяна всё просто: подставил другого, выполнил заказ, бабло поделил – заебись. Риск очень крутая фишка, когда не свою задницу подставляешь.

– Давай, покурим, – зовёт он на балкон и обходит ноги распластавшихся кто на полу, кто на диване, пацанов. – Чтоб спокойно.

– Я спокоен, – говорит Славик, потому что так и есть. Он не видит тут Кира и выдыхает с облегчением, потому что не был уверен, что сдержится.

Стас отдает деньги, завёрнутые в пакет. Глава банды лэвел девяносто, думает Славик, но пакет забирает молча.

– Пересчитаешь? 

– Нет. Наебал – на твоей совести будет.

– Жалко, что ты к нам не хочешь. Поднялись бы. Дела большие делали вместе. – Стасян подкуривает свою вонючую самокрутку и выдыхает дым, глядя вниз. Хмыкает. – А ты с пиздюком своим пришёл, как посмотрю. Смотри, привыкнет к тебе, еще в штаны полезет.

– Тебе ли не похуй? – Славик старается не скрипеть зубами и запихивает деньги в рюкзак. – И кстати, – он сжимает плечо Стасяна сильно, так, чтобы тот понял доходчиво. – Мы вроде как договорились, что вы больше Влада не трогаете.

– Расслабься, Слава. – Стасян стряхивает его руку. – Он сам на Кира бросился, ты ж его не дрессируешь, так он бешеный совсем. Киру фингал поставил и палец сломал, пока тот опомнился и успокоил его.

Славик вроде и гордится, что малый смог хоть немного пиздануть Киру, но бешенства больше, только что не рычит и зубы не скалит. Он сжимает руки и медленно выдыхает. Если сейчас Стасяну въебёт – все договоренности нахер сольёт. Всё по новой пойдёт. И ни малого не защитит, ни себя.

– Тихо, зверь! – Стасян поднимает руки вверх. – Замяли дело. Я Киру сказал всё. Ты ебанашку этого воспитай нормально. А то ведь у нас тут народ не будет разбираться, сам знаешь. Полезет – не факт, что потом очнётся.

Славик сжимает челюсть и кивает. 

– Мы в расчёте. – Он протягивает руку. Стасян пожимает ее, удерживает.

– Если передумаешь – знаешь, как меня найти.

– Бывай, – бросает Славик и выходит вон.

На лестнице ударяет кулаком в стену и тут же жалеет об этом. Сгибает пальцы в кулак – вроде всё нормально. Но опухнет по-любому, а ему на работу скоро.

– Всё нормально? – Влад подскакивает с лавки и смотрит, ждёт. Видит, что Славик психует, и не боится. Ни хрена не боится ни того, что может попасть под горячую руку, ни лезть на рожон к таким отбитым, как Кир.

– Не лезь больше к Киру, – говорит Славик и закуривает на ходу. Подальше бы уже свалить с этого двора. Он закашливается новой затяжкой чуть ли не до слёз и думает, что это всё его доканает когда-нибудь. Что именно, Славик даже для себя не поясняет. – Слышишь, малый? Не сунься. Никогда.

– Это из-за меня? – Влад кивает на его руку, Славику хочется спрятать в карман, но он не делает этого. Разжимает снова пальцы. – Ты зачем? Я ж не принцесса в беде, Слав.

– Это не из-за тебя. – Влад поджимает губы, Славику врать не хочется. – То есть… Это я в стену.

– Так себе ты противника выбрал, – хмыкает Влад и морщится, глядя на сбитые костяшки. – Надо бы чёт холодное… приложить. Или… – Он мнётся, пятится, идя задом, и Славик думает – счас наебнётся. А Влад вдруг останавливается, и ему тоже приходится остановиться, иначе он просто врежется в него. – Есть еще вариант. – Малый заявляет это на таких щах, что Славик думает было заржать, но как-то давится смехом. Влад облизывает губы, та, которая с пирсингом, за пару дней зажила, разве что синяк еще есть. Взгляд к нему так и прилипает, как к клею момент кристалл: за две секунды и накрепко. – Хороший вариант, мне недавно показали, – тихо говорит малый, берёт его руку и начинает дуть на костяшки. Краснеет, как шарик в фильме «Оно», Славик не смотрел еще, но рекламы вокруг дохуя. И он усиленно думает про клоуна, потому что если он не будет думать про него, то придётся про то, что делает Влад. А это пиздец.

Славик втягивает воздух носом, Влад замирает, съёживается весь и глаза жмурит.

– Только не бей.

– Я не… – Славик расслабляется тут же, и это ненормально – то, как на него вообще действует малый. Он рядом с ним за минуту херачится такими разными эмоциями, что ни фига не вытягивает. Как будто его об стены ебошит, а не вырубает только потому, что они, как в дурке, мягкие. Хочется выбраться из этой комнаты, но как? А потом он смотрит на Влада и думает – а хочется ли? Хуй знает. – Не стану я тебя бить. Но ты, блядь, думаешь башкой своей бедовой хоть иногда?

– Прости, – Влад шмыгает носом и пялится на свои кеды.

– Да не, – Славик матерится и тянет малого дальше в магаз. Не хер тут стоять. – Ты чё, ты правда думаешь норм так взять пацана за руку и дуть на вавку? Посреди улицы? День ваще-то, ты не заметил? – Славик снова закипает. – Тебе мало пизды давали?

– Вообще почти не давали, – фыркает Влад, потом смотрит на него и делает серьёзное лицо. Получается больше хитрожопое, думает Славик. – Да я понял. Но это ведь ты меня научил.

– Не на людях же, – вздыхает Славик и думает, что малый всё-таки манипулятор. Ну или это он тут щеночек.

В магазине Славик быстро справляется с большей частью списка, пока Влад рядом катается на тележке, вызывая негодование продавцов. Надо было идти к КлавСемённе, та бы только зыркнула – тележка бы сама малого с себя сбросила еще и под жопу наподдала. Славик смотрит на остальные пункты и понятия не имеет, где это искать. И вообще, что это?.. Ну ладно, какао в конце списка он еще понимает. Но…

– Что там? – Влад подъезжает, повиснув на тележке, и суёт нос в листок. – Покажи.

– Что такое орегано? Это штат в Америке? – Славик типа шутит, но не очень.

Влад смеётся. 

Славику нравится. Он всё еще готов изображать идиота ради этого смеха.

Совсем беда.

– Давай, это всё почти в приправах надо смотреть. Я сгоняю мигом.

– Ага, я за какао тогда. – Славик катит тележку и хватает по пути зелёного жирафа с упоротыми глазами. Ляське понравится.

Он выбирает какао, берёт еще кофе и чай, потому что в кои-то веки можно не ужиматься и не считать деньги. Завтра он снова будет это делать, потому что тупо слить на жрачку такое бабло будет ебанизмом. Но сегодня он выбирает дорогой кофе, лучший кусок мяса и ебучего зеленого жирафа для Ляськи. Славик опирается животом на тележку, разгоняется и катится, как это только что делал Влад. И в итоге чуть в него не врезается. Влад роняет пакетики, и они ржут, пока собирают их.

– Спасибо за помощь, – говорит Славик, когда они едут в лифте. Малый держит жирафа и выглядит с ним так нелепо, что хочется его обнять, но в его руках пакеты, и это очень отлично. – Я бы сто лет искал эти травки. Что там мать надумала, то ли еду готовить, то ли демонов призывать в полночь на перекрестке.

– Это было несложно, – отвечает Влад, но надо же, даже без подколов. Интересно, откуда у него такие познания в приправах? Насколько Славик знает, малый не особо по готовке специалист. И дядь Вова не мудрит с едой, хоть и вкусно варит супы всякие. Славик не хочет спрашивать. Вряд ли ему понравится ответ. Но в итоге Влад сам говорит: – Я одно время встречался с парнем, он любил готовить, и у него миллион разных баночек было с приправами. – Малый кашляет в кулак, а Славик впервые, наверное, не рад его откровениям. Нахуй ему знать о ёбырях Влада?

– Ясно, – говорит он и сам понимает, что слишком палевно звучит. Как будто ему не всё равно.

– Кстати, – Влад берёт жирафа в другую руку и шарит в кармане ключи. – Мне показалось или ты боишься проколов?

– Чё? 

– Ну, не всех подряд… Блин. – Он ерошит волосы, Славику хочется поправить это гнездо, он даже перехватывает пакеты в одну руку, ту, которая не болит, но передумывает. Делает вид, что просто разминает побитые костяшки. Влад сглатывает, говорит: – Не все проколы. Но вот когда в языке штангу замечаешь, не знаю, может, мне показалось… Ты не боишься?

Славику хочется фыркнуть, состроить мужика и сказать «я, бля, ничо не боюсь, особенно этой твоей штанги язычной». А потом он думает – а на хер? Рисоваться перед малым, да еще так, что тот всё равно всё поймёт. И ржать не будет, но посмотрит так. Ой нахуй, короче.

– Был у меня опыт нехороший. Кореш дома другому корешу сам пробить решил. А я… – Славик жмурится, отгоняя картинки, – фонариком светил и жигой прокаливать иглу помогал.

– Ой жесть, – морщится малый, и Славик с ним очень согласен. Его кошмар. Один из. 

– Ну чё, пока давай? 

– Погоди, – малый мнётся, Славику даже интересно, что еще ему в бошку прилетело. – Давай проведем эксперимент. – Он кивает, так, типа сам себе правильно только что на вопрос ответил, какой молодец.

– Ну давай. – Славик вздыхает, ставит пакеты на пол.

– Смотри. – Он высовывает язык, потом шевелит им, как будто торнадо там замутить собирается, Славика прошибает холодным потом, и он даже делает шаг назад, упираясь в стену, но малый шагает за ним и снова становится слишком близко. Слишком хорошо виден язык и ебучая штанга, которая иногда, стукаясь об зубы, звякает так, что Славику хочется зажмуриться. – Просто постарайся не представлять, что ты видел раньше. Смотри на мой язык, он ведь не страшный. – Влад снова вываливает язык наружу, как псина, и замирает так. Спасибо, блядь, пожалуйста.

Славик дышит. Чё там советуют? Считать до десяти, дышать медленно, представлять что-нибудь приятное. Да, он гуглил. Он любит искать ответы на свои вопросы, потому что ненавидит чувствовать себя идиотом. И ебучий страх перед ебучими штангами в языке. Не то, чтобы советы гугла помогали. По спине бегут мурашки, кожу покрывает липкий пот.

– Смотри и не думай, – шепчет Влад и медленно облизывает языком губы. Снова высовывает его, держит так, кончик подрагивает, нелегко, наверное.

Славик наблюдает, наверное, он похож на змею, которая залипает, когда играют музыку, ну или просто на долбоёба. Но глаз отвести не может. Влад снова кончиком языка обводит губы, цепляет колечко на нижней, Славик поднимает руку, не знает зачем, просто поднимает, и она зависает, как и весь Славик.

– Хочешь потрогать? – У Влада глаза большие, Славик когда отводит взгляд от языка, теряется в них. В глухом свете тамбура они яркие. Зрачки огромные, как будто малый гашеный, но это не так, Славик знает. – Давай, дотронься. – И высовывает язык лопатой, почти до подбородка. Штанга выпячивается чуть больше, Славик сглатывает.

Всего-то потрогать.

Уже почти не страшно, думает он и не даёт себе времени сомневаться – резко прикасается указательным пальцем к прозрачному шарику с фиолетовым оттенком. Надо же, поменял. Тогда была просто металлическая, вспоминает он и проводит пальцем вокруг штанги, Влад дёргает языком, пыхтит, наверное, ему щекотно, но сам ведь предложил. Славик делает так еще раз, а потом Влад обхватывает его палец губами и трётся языком о него, делает там круги-извилины. У Славика вскипают собственные извилины, но он снова как та загипнотизированная змея – может только дышать. И ему не страшно уже, но охренеть как странно. Ему нравится, он толкает палец, потом достаёт совсем и тут же меняет указательный на большой, давит им на язык малого, а тот сильнее сжимает губы и стонет вдруг.

Это пиздец.

Он говорит это вслух, наверное, убирает палец изо рта Влада и отступает от него в сторону. Просто потому что не может оставаться на месте, он ведь готов был сделать что-то еще, это пугает, этого хочется слишком сильно.

– Прости, я… – Влад трёт лицо, поднимает упавшего жирафа, чтоб его, и моргает часто.

– Нет. Это ты… Я, блин, – Славику хочется выругаться, что он и делает, но легче не становится. – Блядь, охуеть. Стой, – он хватает малого за предплечье, когда тот уже вставляет ключ в замочную скважину, но попасть не может и скулит уже совсем жалобно. Славик разворачивает его к себе лицом. – Посмотри на меня, – Влад качает головой, а глаза не открывает. – Посмотри! 

Влад не плачет, но видно, что ему паршиво. Славику тоже, но он хочет, чтобы тот его правильно понял. А пока по всему идёт так, что малый снова начнёт бегать и прятаться от него. Славик этого не хочет.

– Мне не противно, – говорит он, и Влад смотрит на него. Не верит.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Мне не противно. Я не злюсь. Я не буду тебя бить.

Влад кивает, что понял.

Нихуя он не понял, конечно. Славик сам не сильно шарит.

– Я хотел большего. Меня это…

– Испугало?

– Типа. До усрачки. – Славик трёт затылок, Влад грызёт губу. Всё кажется какой-то ебалой, но он не хочет делать вид, что ничего не происходит, потому что происходит. И ему либо сваливать сейчас вообще на другую хату, с этого района и начинать жизнь с нуля без всего этого, либо понять, что у него к Владу и что с этим делать. Славик никогда не бежал от проблем. Перед ним не стоит выбор и сейчас.

Сейчас перед ним стоит Влад, и ему тоже пиздец как страшно.

– Эй, всё нормально будет, ладно? – Он кладет руку малому на шею и притягивает к себе. Влад обнимает его, утыкается носом в шею. Славик чувствует, как жираф упирается ему в лопатку, а нос у малого холодный. А земля продолжает вертеться.

– Можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, – говорит ему в шею Влад, это щекотно. И бесит. Сколько раз малый слышал эти отмазки от других? Кто пользуется такими вот дурачками, а потом – «ничего не было» и «один раз не пидорас».

– Иди в жопу.

– Я как-то по другим делам, – фыркает Влад, и Славик закатывает глаза. Блядь. Он не хочет теперь еще и об этом думать.

– Эй, слушай. – Влад выпрямляется, но избегает смотреть на него. Славик удерживает его, сжимает пальцами подбородок. – Мне надо подумать, ладно? Но мы не будем делать вид, что этого не было.

– Ладно, – соглашается малый, а потом улыбается, внезапно довольный такой. – Так получается, я тебя от фобии всё-таки избавил?

– Хуёбии, – фыркает Славик и следит за языком Влада, которым тот показательно делает пару вывертов, а потом облизывается. Кот, не щенок. Кошак блядский. – Я тебя сейчас поцелую. Можно?

Славик чувствует пальцами, как пульс на шее малого начинает бешено стучать и повторяет вопрос:

– Можно я поцелую тебя?

Влад лезет первым, но Славику нужно его «да».

– Подумай и ответь. 

– Блин, ты бы знал, сколько я уже думал об этом, ну, – Влад вздыхает шумно, – слишком давно думал. Так что или ты меня поцелуешь, или давай я домой пойду, потому что ждать это…

Славик не дает ему договорить. Он не впивается в губы, хотя дай себе волю, он бы сожрал сейчас малого. Но это время, пока он ждал ответа, успокоило его. Он делает поцелуй на пробу. Губы Влада мягкие, конечно, он же облизывал их постоянно. И кольцо ощущается так горячо, что Славик не удерживается, играет языком с ним, и Влад стонет ему в рот. Славика ведёт так, что он напирает, прижимает уже малого к стене, но не старается углубить поцелуй, он еще не наигрался с губами. Это странно всё, интересно и охуеть, как ему нравится, так что думать некогда и даже нет на это сил. Влад всё еще не обнимает его, и это задевает – Славик привык, что девчонки к нему жмутся, а этот… Как будто держит себя. Славик толкается языком ему в рот и обводит язык со штангой, которая теперь не пугает. Ее хочется почувствовать. Он играет с шариком, Влад скулит и сильно вцепляется в его бока, даже больно. Надо же, а с виду и не скажешь. Славик стонет в ответ, Влад выгибается, сталкивая их бёдрами – наконец-то – и он задыхается. Замирает, пережидая волну, дышит шумно, но оторваться от Владовых губ не может физически. У них обоих стоит.

– Блядь, – Славик хрипит, как будто орал сутки, дышит тяжело. Влад шарит руками – и ебучим жирафом – по его бокам и спине, как будто отпускать не хочет. – Охуеть, – добавляет Славик, а Влад шумно сглатывает и согласно мычит.

И в этот момент в его двери щёлкает замок. Славик сам не отдупляет, как успевает схватить упавшие Владовы ключи и засунуть нужный в замок, он открывает дверь и подталкивает малого вперед.

– Заходи, дурила, вечно у тебя с ключами проблемы, – Влад что-то ворчит под нос, Славик слушает одним ухом, смотрит, как тот достает ключи из замка, потом облизывает – блядь – губы и улыбается.

Чтоб тебя, малый. Что ты творишь.

– Спасибо. За жирафа и вообще, – говорит Влад и закрывает двери.

– Слав, я не помешала? Услышала копошение, подумала, может, Володя пьяный тут. – Мама собирается подхватить пакеты, но Славик опережает ее.

– Да мы с малым в магаз ходили вместе. А потом он тут как всегда в ключах потерялся.

– Да уж, – смеется мама, потому что Влад и дверные замки – это уже их семейная шутка. – Домушником он бы был отвратительным.

Славик хмыкает согласно, думает, хрен бы малый скатился вообще во всю эту незаконщину.

Он помогает матери на кухне, чистит картоху как раз, когда она сыпет орегано и остальные травы в одну миску, смешивает и чихает раз десять. Они смеются, и Славик думает – всегда бы так.

А потом вспоминает, что кент Владов, который так любит готовить со ссаным орегано, приезжал к малому на красной Тойоте Камри. Единственный, с кем тот реально встречался.

Славик не знает, зачем его мозг выдает ему эту херню.


	10. У тебя есть член

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! В этой главе есть упоминание кой-чего тяжелого, может случиться триггер (не графично, но всё же. Будьте внимательны, когда Влад начнёт рассказывать - вы поймёте, где - возможно надо будет по диагонали пропустить абзац-другой)

[трек Tamino - Indigo night](https://music.yandex.by/album/9033291/track/40361346)  
[трек Дима Пермяков - Я в панике](https://music.yandex.by/album/6627475/track/55972518)  
[трек Gabriel Black, Sofi de la Torne - Jump](https://music.yandex.by/album/5104741/track/39529104)  
[трек NЮ - Под кайфом](https://music.yandex.by/album/8958861/track/58801037)

Славик поначалу думает, что вот теперь уж точно мир перевернется, жизнь станет другой или он сам каким-то образом изменится. Потом ржёт, конечно, спустя неделю почти всяких тупых мыслей. Ну типа, как он должен был измениться? На лбу должна была появиться подпись «привет, я гей!» или что?

Но всё же. Он поцеловал Влада.

Они, блядь, целовались.

Прям сосались. С языками. И ему понравилось.

Чёрт, да у него встал!

Он вечно злился на Влада, когда тот по каким-то своим заёбам вдруг начинал избегать его. То синяки прятал, то просто так. Ну, это Славик думал, что просто так, он же не спрашивал. Просто ловил за шкирку потом малого и говорил — хватит бегать. И тот слушался.

А теперь они будто местами махнулись. Славик сам начал избегать Влада. И трусливо надеется, что малый не обидится. Он же не глупый, даже умный очень. Поймёт, что ему просто переварить надо это всё. В голове то салюты взрываются, то пустота такая: если кто крикнет — так эхо сутки еще будет отзываться.

Ку-ку.

Это его кукушечка, видимо.

И главное — довольно легко получается скрываться. Чтобы не решать ничего, ага. Славик себе не врёт. Реально же, тупо и сцыкливо бегает от решения. Точнее, от того, чтобы обсудить всё вслух вдвоём. Сам по себе он в принципе принял как данность, что Влад ему нравится. Внезапно вроде как. И это всё ещё кажется дичью. Но отталкивать новые чувства не хочется. От них хорошо как-то. А вот поговорить с Владом, чтобы все точки над i поставить… Ну бля, ну стрёмно же.

Славик возвращается на работу, и там на него на радостях наваливают несколько машин и даже два моцика: вроде везде по мелочи, но потом оказывается — там еще что-то надо, тут не всё хозяин показал. Нормально даже пожрать некогда. Поссать бегает и курит одновременно, чтобы время не терять. А когда через неделю или около того разгребается, закончив самые неотложные ремонты, приходится наконец признать, что долбоёб.

Он так и пишет в тот же момент Владу в ВК:

_«я долбоёб. прости?»_

Влад читает сообщение и не отвечает до ночи, Славик уже успевает и домой вернуться, и улечься на кровать, и почти вырубиться. Он эти дни от усталости засыпает на подлёте к подушке, но сейчас немного — если честно, очень много — запаривается, что малый так долго молчит.

Телефон жужжит, Славик сонный тянется к нему и чуть не падает с кровати.

_«поговорить бы»_

Он моргает, щурится в экран, но там больше ничего нет.

— Ты, блядь, полдня рожал эту хуйню? Серьёзно? — ворчит Славик и падает лицом в подушку. Ну что за детсад или что это вообще?

Славик злится. Сон пропадает, и вот он лежит и рычит в подушку, потому что сам виноват, что вёл себя, как хуйло, буквально сбегая от малого. И на малого злится. Ну кто пишет такое ночью? Ему, правда, завтра наконец-то не надо на работу, но не суть же.

_«сечас что ли?»_ — отправляет он и думает, давай, шустрее. Может, еще заснуть получится.

_«сеЙчас»_ — Влад нарочно пишет «й» заглавной, потому что он зануда. Славик отправляет стикер паука, который делает «ууууу», а Влад — ржущие смайлики. И Славику кажется, он слышит его смех, хотя этого не может быть — у них стены не смежные, да и малый не орёт в голос. Он усмехается, набирает:

_«хочу слышать твой смех»_

Отправляет это и подрывается с кровати, натягивая треники и толстовку на голое тело. Если он посмотрит сейчас в диалог, то удалит эту ебанину. Как-то слишком сопливо вышло, Славику жарко от этой мысли и хочется покурить. Он сгребает, не глядя, пачку и зажигалку, выходит в подъезд. Тут тишина такая, что невольно стараешься и дверь потише прикрыть, и идти на цыпочках. Но дверь общего балкона скрипит как тварь и Славик психует, хотя сам виноват — собирался смазать петли еще пару дней назад.

Славик закуривает сразу же, плюхается на кресло, оно привычно недовольно скрипит. Телефон жужжит, отдавая вибрацией в бедро. Хочется притвориться, что забыл его дома, а потом как-нибудь отшутиться от последнего сообщения, но это ебучая драма, которая никому не нужна, так что он достает мобильный, когда тот снова начинает жужжать, но уже вызовом.

— Ты снова решил спрятаться? — Влад говорит тихо, почти шёпотом, и это такой приятный звук, что Славик подвисает и не сразу соображает, что должен что-то ответить. — Эй, — зовёт его Влад и смеется без звука, у Славика от этого мурашки по затылку бегут.

— Нет, я на балкон вышел, не успел еще открыть ВК.

— Я приду. — Влад не спрашивает и не ждёт ответа, он кладет трубку, Славик вздыхает, добивает окурок и открывает диалоги.

_«могу прийти и посмеяться тебе на ухо»_   
_«или просто прийти»_   
_«поговорить»_   
_«Слава?..»_

Дурак. Слава думает, он дурак, пока свои мысли гонял, и малый дурак — вон драму-ламу уже стопроцентно сочинил. А поговорить им и вправду надо.

— Не бегай от меня. — Влад заходит на балкон, ёжится, обнимая себя за плечи, и усаживается на свое уже привычное место. Ящик опасно кренится, наверное, кто-то по нему попрыгал уже, думает Слава и подзывает малого к себе рукой. — Да не, я тут посижу, нормально.

Славик вздыхает, нормально ему, как же. Сидит, как воробей мокрый скукожился, потому что очень умный и вышел наружу в одной сопливой майке. А потом сам сопливый будет.

— Иди, бля, сюда и не выёживайся.

Влад послушно подходит, Славик вжимается в кресло — уж как-нибудь вместятся вдвоем на этой развалюхе. Малый кряхтит, копошится, но в итоге они более или менее нормально усаживаются. Славик закидывает руку тому на плечи и обнимает. Так теплее.

— Почему ты избегал меня? — спрашивает Влад, как только они окончательно затихают ёрзать.

— Это было так понятно?

Влад фыркает.

— Ты мне главное не ври, Слав, — Влад поворачивается к нему и оказывается так близко, что даже тянуться особо не понадобиться, если вдруг захочется поцеловать его. А оно хочется. Всю эту неделю, пока бегал, хотелось. Или лизнуть языком колечко на губе. Славик едва сдерживается, чтобы не сделать это, даже челюсти сильнее сжимает. Он хочет спросить, с чего Влад решил, что он врёт, но малый закрывает ему рот рукой. И окей, это довольно странно, и вряд ли должно вызывать в голове тупые мысли, да? Славик отгоняет желание убрать руку и засосать малого, вместо этого он лижет его ладонь и ржёт. — Ну ты чего? Блин, слюнявый, — ворчит Влад и вытирается о его же штаны, Славику не жалко, он слышит улыбку в его словах. — Дай скажу всё, ладно? — Славик кивает. — Так вот. Если тебе просто, ну, интересно было и ты поэтому поцеловал…ся со мной, то я пойму. Или если ради эксперимента. Бывает, — Влад хмыкает, у Славика сжимаются кулаки от желания уебать всем, кто использовал малого для своих экспериментов. Он понимает, что тот не просто так про это говорит. Попадался на таких мудаков. Малый берёт его руку с колен и гладит костяшки. — Если из жалости или еще чего… В общем, просто скажи мне всё, как есть. Только, — он смотрит прямо в глаза и громко сглатывает. Славик не видит, просто представляет, как задвигался его кадык и как малый поджал добела губы. — Только не ври мне. Мы же соседи.

— Всё сказал?

— Ага, — рвано вздыхает Влад и подтягивает ноги к груди. — Всё пока что.

Славик фыркает, тянется к сигам. Закуривает. Малый пыхтит от нетерпения, но молчит. Не то чтобы Славик специально хотел помучить его, просто хочется правильно всё сказать. Чтобы не наобещать гору всего, что не вытянет. Но и чтобы дать понять — он не играл.

— Так. Теперь ты меня послушай, — он выдувает тонкую струю дыма вверх, ветра нет, она летит высоко и зависает над ними облачком. — Я не исследовал с тобой голубые дали, понял? Это не эксперимент. Просто, — Славик снова затягивается, — блядь. Я так много думал, но так и не составил речь.

Влад тихо смеется и вжимается в его бок, кладя голову на плечо. Ужасно тесно и неудобно, но Славик хрен сейчас пошевелится, чтобы не спугнуть. Он запускает пальцы в его волосы, перебирает их, и надо же — оказывается это может быть охренеть как приятно. Обычно максимум, что он делал с чужими волосами, это сжимал и тянул, когда хотелось чего-то погрубее. Представлять такое с Владом не входило в его планы, но мозги уже не отключить. Славик сглатывает и надеется, что Влад не слышит, как ускорился его пульс.

— Я не знаю, когда это началось. Мне никогда никто не нравился так, чтобы хотелось, знаешь, не просто там, в кино сходить или потрахаться. — Влад поднимает голову, наверное, хочет про Маринку напомнить, Славик качает головой. — Нет, с Маринкой было хорошо. И я даже думал — нормальная девка, может, пожить вместе, а там как пойдет. Но это всё равно не то. Больше мысли такие были, потому что мать спрашивать начала. И, типа, так все делают, да? Встречаются, потом живут вместе или сразу женятся. А я не любил ее так, чтобы жизнь с ней рядом жить. А потом ты… Ты всегда был. Я ваще-т не по пацанам. Был. — Славик хмыкает, Влад тоже. Это звучит смешно. А еще тупо как-то, но он слышал, что говорить слова ртом полезно. — Я всегда тебя любил. Но не… — Славик откидывает голову назад и матерится под нос. Как же пиздец сложно-то.

— Не хотел меня?

— Бля, да. Ты всегда был «малой». Пока, блядь, не вырос. — Они смеются, Влад ёрзает, усаживается боком, перекидывая ноги через него и свешивая их с подлокотника. Славик снова запускает пальцы щупальцами ему в волосы, и Влад подаётся к его руке. — Ты кот, — фыркает он и другой рукой придерживает малого за бедро, чтобы не свалился. И чтобы пощупать. — Только до пизды сложный.

— Я не сложный. — Влад смеется тихо, поворачивает голову и трётся носом о его запястье. Славик замирает, даже не дышит. Уличные фонари и редкие включенные окна в доме напротив почти не освещают их, но он видит, что Влад сидит с закрытыми глазами. Кажется, сейчас даже замурлычет. — Просто немного с загадкой.

Славик фыркает.

— Ты ведь мне давно нравишься. Сильно. — Влад выдыхает, как будто эти слова весили в нём триста тонн, а сейчас он их наконец сказал и стало легче. — Давно, — добавляет он.

— Сильно давно? — Славик вроде шутить пытается, но о серьёзном. Просто немного разрядить обстановку. Неловко это всё, пиздец просто. Но сердце замирает от того, как малый сейчас открывается ему.

— Мгм, — Влад снова прижимается головой к его руке, Славик намёки, к счастью, иногда понимает. Снова начинает перебирать мягкие пряди, и Влад расслабленно выдыхает. — Я, знаешь, думал всё время, что это не та симпатия. Что я понятия спутал. Обычную благодарность за поддержку и заботу спутал с влюблённостью. — Рука Славика замирает на слове «влюблённость», но он мысленно пинает себя и продолжает гладить малого. А тот говорит вдруг с улыбкой: — Я уже несколько лет как влип в тебя. Но до недавнего времени думал, что ошибаюсь. И что это неправильно.

— И почему вдруг передумал? — Славику так много хочется спросить, а еще про других парней, и про того кента на красной Тойоте Камри. А потом он думает — а не похуй? Что было — то было, да? Малый не должен был страдать один. Никто из них не монашка.

— Ты меня поцеловал. Ну… Не тогда, не в первый раз. — Славик поднимает брови, но Влад вряд ли видит. — А потом еще когда я тебя заставил язык свой потрогать. — Влад прячет лицо в ладонях, Славик смеется. Такой дурачина. Он убирает его руки и сам держит его, чтобы не прятался ни в руках, ни в волосах. Видно плохо, и Славик проводит большими пальцами по линии челюсти, потом по губам, замечая, что малый улыбается, гладит щёки. Думает, то ли малый только что побрился, то ли у него почти не растут на лице волосы. У Славика, конечно, еще и пальцы все на мозолях, но всё-таки. Гладкий такой. Но не как девчонки. Славику нравится это. Он кладет одну руку на шею Владу, ведёт по коже ногтями, и тот выдыхает рвано.

— Это получается, я так охуенно целуюсь? — Славик не особо любит рисоваться, но тут вдруг хочется, сил нет сдержаться.

— Довольно неплохо, кажется.

— Кажется?

— Я бы повторил, а то не очень хорошо уже помню.

Вот ёж, ни дня без подкола, думает Славик и уже собирается сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но Влад тянется к нему, и становится пиздец неудобно, кресло натужно скрипит, угрожая развалиться, Славик думает — ну давай уже, а то заманало угрожать. А потом Влад привстает и усаживается к нему на колени, лицом к лицу. Пока Славик морозится, кладет его руки себе на бёдра и притягивает за шею, и это охуеть как горячо. Славик подается вперед и накрывает его губы своими. Потому что разговаривать — это, конечно, хорошо, но у него скоро бы мозги поплавились сдерживаться.

Влад вот не сдерживается ни капли. Он вжимается, гладит его руками кажется везде, как будто он осьминог какой-нибудь, и Славику только и остается, что отвечать. Он сжимает Владовы бёдра и тянет его ближе, залазит руками под майку и малый стонет, когда Славик проводит ладонями по его спине, чувствуя рёбра и лопатки. Славик хочет стащить майку, потому что она мешает, но Влад отвлекает его, расстегивая молнию на его толстовке. Воздух приятно холодит голое тело, но еще приятнее ощущать, как малый пальцами водит по его татуировке. Очерчивает крест и растущие из него крылья, а потом наклоняется и лижет его тату на горле, прихватывая губами кадык.

— Блядь, малый, — Славик обхватывает его лицо ладонями, — ты пиздец. Что ты творишь, я же не…

— Не хочешь? Не готов?

— Не знаю, — он целует Влада в губы коротко, а потом засасывает кожу на ключице, рядом с этим его новым проколом. Надо будет спросить, кстати, что за он. Странный такой. Влад стонет в голос, Славик закрывает ему рот ладонью. — Точно пиздец, — он усмехается, хотя сам плывёт не меньше, — тихо ты. Могут услышать.

— Прости, я… — Влад смущается, поправляет задранную Славиком майку, — обычно не такой шумный.

— Не хочу ничего знать про твои «обычно», понял? — Славик встает, аккуратно снимая Влада с колен, и ерошит ему волосы. — Давай домой, а? Тут не люкс вообще. И холодно, — добавляет он, когда видит, как малый ёжится и горбит плечи.

— Не ревнуй меня, Слав, — Влад берет его за руку и притормаживает у выхода. — Никогда не ревнуй, ладно?

— Не буду, — говорит Славик, но, по правде сказать, слегка пиздит. Потому что это гадское чувство нет-нет да проскакивает в нём. А когда-то Маринка не раз ему претензию кидала, что он не ревнует ее, типа ему похер. Он думал, что нет у него такого качества.

— Мама дома? — спрашивает Влад, когда они заходят в тамбур. Никогда почти не называет мать Славика по имени, впрочем, та его называет «сынок» чаще, чем самого Славика, так что. Он не удивляется, у него в голове уже давно Красецкие стали членами семьи. Вот только теперь всё немного изменилось. Бля. Славик думает, а что, если мать узнает? Про них? — Эй. — Малый дёргает его за рукав и смотрит обеспокоенно.

— Не, нету ее. На дежурство убежала, порхает в больницу, как на свидание, — Славик усмехается, смотрит на малого. Не хочется расходиться. — Ты завтра на учебу?

— Ага. — Влад скрещивает руки на груди и улыбается хитрожопо так. Аж по жопе хочется наподдать. — Но я полдня проспал, а батя не пьет последнее время и за Алесей, если что присмотрит, так что…

Так вот почему малый не отвечал так долго. Он тупо спал. Пока Славик на измене немножко сидел.

— Пойдем тогда. — Он не знает, стоит ли звать Влада, не торопится ли он. И может, лучше снова закопаться в своей башке, чтобы понять, что дальше? Но Славик смотрит на малого и не видит причины не позвать его. Просто побыть вместе. Сделать, что захочется. Не делать того, к чему они не готовы. Например, не строить планы, потому что всё равно жизнь уебет и поржет, если ей захочется.

Влад прикусывает губу, снимая кеды, но Славик видит, что у того сейчас морда треснет от улыбки. И зачем прятать, думает Славик, снимает толстовку и тащит его мыть руки.

Пока Славик полощется в ванной, Влад у раковины подставляет лицо под кран, пьёт шумно, вода явно льётся повсюду, потому что на его спину и бок щекотно падают крупные капли.

— А ты так и будешь ходить? — Малый вытирает руки, и не смотрит в его сторону.

— Как так?

— Ну… — На лице его столько всего, что Славик хрен догадается, о чём малый думает. Разве что снова красный, как рак. Заладил же стесняться. Влад смотрит на него, то и дело опуская взгляд, и кажется, Славик немного догадывается, в чём дело. А он даже и не подумал об этом. — Ты полуголый, — хрипло и как будто обвиняюще говорит Влад, а Славик поднимает руку и гладит его легонько пальцами по шее, наблюдая, как меняются эмоции на лице.

— Я хотел поговорить… — Славик поворачивает голову Влада так, чтобы удобно было говорить ему на ухо, и шёпотом продолжает: — Но ты, блядь… Я не могу, меня кроет тобой, малый.

Влад всхлипывает, обнимает его за талию и тянет к себе, отступая назад и упираясь в стиралку.

— Ну мы вроде уже… выяснили, что это всё не шуточки.

— Мгм. — Славик оттягивает намокший ворот его майки и облизывает небольшой синяк. Это он оставил. Оставил малому засос. Славик думает — пиздец. И дорожкой поцелуев вверх по шее доходит до мочки, колечки в ухе позвякивают, когда он проводит по ним языком. Влад стонет, и Славик рад, что теперь можно не затыкать ему рот. Хотя, в ванной, наверное, не стоит так громко.

— Ты… Слав. — Малый тычется губами ему в скулу и горячим дыханием сжигает все клеммы у него в голове. — Погоди, — просит Влад и держит его за плечи. Глаза у него, как пьяные. Охуенно красиво, думает Славик. — Ты уверен? Я парень, Слав.

Славик фыркает.

— Я заметил.

— У меня нет сисек.

— Это тоже, знаешь, видно сразу. — Славик тянется к груди малого, но тот отбивает его руки и супится.

— У меня член. Не вагина.

Славику хочется засмеяться, но он держится. Чтобы Влад не подумал, что у него всё не всерьёз.

— Малый, посмотри на меня. Давай, смотри, я тут. Стою и хочу тебя. Целиком, блядь. Без сисек и с членом, — Славик гладит его по щеке большим пальцем. — Я думал об этом, веришь, нет? Много думал. И не скажу, что меня, блядь, это перестало пугать. Да я в панике, если честно! — Влад хмыкает и складывает руки на груди. — Я не готов, — Славик вздыхает и притягивает малого к себе за шею, — не готов снимать штаны и бежать трахаться. — Влад фыркает ему в изгиб шеи, тепло и немного щекотно. — Но я хочу тебя рядом, ладно? Я готов к нам.

— И в кино ходить?

— Только не за ручку, а то уебут нахрен.

— И спать вместе? — Влад опускает голову, ерошит волосы. — Ну, хотя бы иногда.

— Мы уже спали, недавно, — замечает Славик. Вообще-то, одна из его любимых ночей за долгое время.

— Это не то, — Влад улыбается на его вздёрнутые брови. — Ну, мы ведь даже под разными одеялами были.

— Под одним будем. Но в трусах. — Влад снова утыкается носом ему в шею. Дурак такой. — И на моцике тебя катать буду, — говорит Славик, вспоминая, что свой честно заработанный мотоцикл так и оставил стоять во дворе общаковой хаты.

— Круто. А меня научишь? Всегда хотел. — У малого даже глаза загораются, наверное, прямо сейчас пешком бы побежал, если бы Славик предложил. — А откуда у тебя мотоцикл? Ты купил что ли? — Влад хмурится, будто догадывается, откуда.

— Заработал. На том, — Славик трёт шею и шарит взглядом по стенам, — деле. Бабло поднял и моцик. — Он держит Влада за плечи, тот дёргается, ворчит. — Влад. Ты веришь мне? — Малый кивает, но брови хмурит всё так же. — Я те базарю, у меня со Стасяном всё. Это дело, оно как расчёт между нами было. И там кент такой, короче, нормальный. Я не знал, но оказалось, помог ему кое с чем. Так что всё на мази. И я больше не при делах с ними. Слышишь, бля буду, теперь всё. Веришь?

Влад смотрит на него, молчит и смотрит так, что у Славика мандраж начинается. Да он сосаться первый раз с ним так не ссал, как сейчас. Влад принципиальный, и если не сможет поверить, Славику тут хоть башкой об стену убейся — не удержит.

— А гарантии какие, что он снова тебя не заставит?

— У меня тоже есть, чем прижать его. Просто тогда и я в тюрьму пойду нары греть. — Славик усмехается, глядя, как поджимает губы малый. — Но ты ж мне сухари будешь приносить? И напильник в колбасе?

Влад смеется, но так, не по-настоящему. Славику не нравится это.

— Всё будет хорошо, малый. — Он поддевает указательным пальцем кончик Владова носа и уже хочет пошутить про племенных бычков, но потом решает, что это будет тупая шутка. — Как называется этот прокол?

— Септум, — отвечает Влад, но видно, что его так просто с темы не отвлечь. — Нравится?

— Этот больше, — Славик гладит пальцем кольцо на губе Влада и снова хочет его поцеловать. Не кольцо. Малого.

— Лабрет, — почти шёпотом говорит Влад и облизывает губу. — Это дело, — он снова хмурится, — я как-то со своими стычками со Стасом в этом замешан? — Славик матерится, ну что ж он доколупистый такой, ну. — Мне Кир что-то начал говорить, когда мы, ну… Подрались. Если это можно так назвать, — он трогает пальцами губу, на которой еще виднеется синяк. — Он сказал, «хоть Стас и сказал не трогать тебя, но ты пидорасина, первый начал и развязал мне руки».

— Что еще он сказал? — спрашивает Славик, сжимая кулаки.

Вот и пососались.

— Ничего. Потом я ему в нос ударил, а он дал сдачи, — Влад улыбается так легко, как будто рассказывает, как с кошаком уличным играл. Как будто это нормально, когда его пиздят до треснувших рёбер и сломанных рук. Как будто это хуйня какая-то, подумаешь. — Эй, всё нормально. Я сам полез.

— На этот раз. Но больше они тебя не тронут, — Славик дышит медленно, отвлекает себя.

— Так значит, я был условием?

— Только частично. Это бы ни на что не повлияло. Я всё равно бы сделал это. — Славик не врёт. Даже если бы Стасян не пригрозил Владом, он бы пошёл на дело. Он был должен.

— Ок. Но больше никогда за моей спиной ничего такого для или ради меня не делай, хорошо? — Малый такой серьезный, что Славику даже спорить не хочется.

— Да без бэ, малый. Всё обсудим с тобой в следующий раз, спрошу разрешения. — Влад пинает его в живот, Славик успевает напрячь пресс, даже не рисуется своими кубиками. Ну, почти. Влад раскрывает ладонь и аккуратно прижимает к его животу, заставляя проглотить все шутки. — Я всё понял, учту, — говорит Славик и смотрит в глаза малому, ощущая, как тот водит пальцами по выступающим мышцам. — У меня одна просьба, — ему бы закрыть эту тему, но надо еще кое-что узнать.

— Я не могу обещать, что пройду мимо, если Кир снова будет мучить кота, — быстро говорит Влад, и Славик улыбается, не может не. Боевой какой.

— Я про Стаса, — Славик называет это имя, так остопиздевшее за последнее время, и Влад морщится. — Что между вами произошло? Почему он тебя бил? — Влад отворачивается, Славик видит, как тот сжимает челюсти, как желваки ходят ходуном. Как грызёт губу и дышит часто, почти неслышно.

— Ты ж не отстанешь с этим, да? — Влад смотрит жалобно, но Славик не будет отступать. Ему надо знать. Он качает головой, Влад вздыхает судорожно, говорит: — Тогда, может, дашь мне майку сухую, и сам оденешь что-нибудь? И я бы хотел чая, а то замёрз на балконе, не хочу простыть. — Он снова вздыхает. — Ладно, мне просто надо немного времени собраться.

— Чай только чёрный.

— Супер. Майка тоже?

Славик фыркает и тянет его за руку в комнату. Специально находит самую свою большую футболку и бросает её в малого. На ходу натягивает борцовку и заворачивает на кухню.

— Рассказывай, — говорит он, ставя чашку с дымящимся чаем перед нахохлившимся Владом.

— Садись. — Влад хлопает по месту рядом с собой, видимо, не хочет смотреть на него. Ну и ладно, Славику так даже лучше. Рядом. — И пообещай, что не побежишь никуда и ничего с этим не будешь делать. — Влад видит, что Славик готов спорить, он качает головой и берёт его за руку. — Пообещай мне.

Славик вздыхает. Он подозревал, что история мутная, догадывался, что ему не понравится то, что скажет Влад. Но сейчас ему кажется, что придется очень постараться, чтобы сдержать это обещание. Блядь, во что же ты влез, малый?

Славик кивает.

— Я останусь с тобой и никуда не побегу.

— И не станешь за меня заступаться.

— Но…

— Или я ничего не скажу, Слав.

— Окей, бля, ладно. Печёнки выел все. Рассказывай. — Славик берёт свою чашку с кофе и делает пару глотков. Подозревает, что больше кофе ему не полезет.

Влад поднимает ноги, упираясь пятками в сиденье, и берет свою чашку со стола.

— Мне было пятнадцать тогда… И ну, мать, она уже не жила с нами давно. Но некоторые вещи оставила. Наверное, не нужны были в ее новой жизни. Короче. Я с детства такой, ты же не мог не замечать. — Влад смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, Славик пока не понимает, куда малый ведёт, но да. Он всегда подозревал во Владе нестандартную ориентацию. От него голубизной тянуло, кажется, всегда. Так что он кивает, и Влад продолжает:

— Я любил надевать её вещи. Особенно юбки. Платья не очень, там сложно, фигура не та. Сисек нет. — Влад фыркает, Славика эти его шутки сейчас не расслабляют. — Ну, в общем, я начал рано в клубы таскаться тематические, где-то по фальшивым документам проходил, в других знакомые проводили. И короче… — Он вздыхает, ставит чашку на стол и трёт лицо, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Я возвращался с тусовки. Не стал переодеваться, хотя обычно надевал джинсы. А тут, дурак, забыл с собой взять. С батей, кажется, поцапался и выбежал потом быстро. В общем, меня довезли почти до дома, но я никогда не светил адресом, так что выходил около соседнего и потом добегал. И всё нормально было, я ж по сторонам смотрел, не дурак. В подъезд зашел, а лифт не работал, ну я и пошёл на лестницу. И там, между этажами Стас сидел. Бухой.

Славик тоже отставляет чашку и откидывается на спинку, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы не тряслись так сильно.

— Он пьяный, а я уставший и тоже немного подпитый был и не сообразил тихо прошуршать мимо. Он что-то сказал, я затормозил. Идиота кусок. И Стас, ну… Лапать меня полез, за ноги. Я ноги, кстати, побрил тогда, прикинь, и колготки сеточкой. И юбка короткая. А волосы у меня всегда длинные были. Он… — Влад прокашливается, бросает на него косяком взгляд и снова в стол пялится. Славик думает, это хорошо, что он не смотрит. Иначе не закончил бы рассказ. Кажется, у Славика в глазу лопнул сосуд. Или там просто огонь полыхает. Он догадывается. Славик понимает, это пиздец, это ебаный пиздец. Он убьёт Стасяна. Похуй, пусть и сядет за это. Влад снова кашляет. — Он так резко подхватился, заговорил «всё куколка, давай по-быстрому». Мне кажется, он с кем-то в тот момент меня спутал, понимаешь? Может, была у него в нашем подъезде девушка какая? — Славик пожимает плечами. Даже если бы знал, сейчас один хер не вспомнил бы.– Я такой идиот, Слав. Нет бы, вырваться и убежать. Я рассмеялся, типа, как это бухой и быстро. Ну он и психанул, вжал в стену и…

— Не надо, — Славик берёт его руку в свою и сжимает. Пальцы у Влада ледяные. Славик целует их и прижимает к губам, дышит, чтобы немного согреть. Двигается ближе, чувствует, что малый дрожит весь.

— Нормально, там особо нечего рассказывать. — Влад шмыгает носом, поворачивается к нему и улыбается так. Как будто с катушек слетел. Но не плачет. Славик снова целует его пальцы, один за одним. Влад прикрывает глаза. — Он полез под юбку, хотел колготки стянуть, зря провозился. А потом нащупал член. — Малый усмехается, и Славику очень хочется разорваться на две части: одной тут остаться и никогда, никогда больше не видеть такого Влада. А другой половиной рвануть к Стасяну и уебать его головой о стену нахуй. Славик рычит, малый вырывает свою руку и обхватывает его лицо. — Не надо. Что бы ты сейчас ни думал, не надо, Слав. Прошу тебя. Ты обещал, Слава. Там больше и не было ничего. Он, видимо, охренел. А я сбежал. Не знаю, как он понял, что это я. Может, сложил все данные. Может, видел меня потом где-нибудь. Он первый раз избил меня не сразу, так что. Тогда ты как раз напоролся на нас. У меня еще рука сломана была. — Влад болтает и болтает, Славик почти не слышит его, единственное, что он может, это удерживать себя на месте. Потому что он обещал Владу.

Но завтра…

Влад замолкает. Садится к нему на колени, снова, как на балконе, лицом к лицу. И целует его, мелкими такими поцелуями, больше тычется в Славика носом, как кот, чем целует, но это действует. Славик вздыхает, промаргивается и заталкивает всю свою злость поглубже. Потом. Сейчас он должен быть с малым, вряд ли тому было приятно вспоминать. Славик сглатывает, в глазах печёт, хочется орать и крушить всё вокруг.

— Мне кажется, — шепчет Влад ему в висок, — что ты сейчас как Халк превратишься в огромного злого зверя и начнёшь всех крушить, всех ломать, — он смеется тихо, щекочет тёплым дыханием его лицо.

— Нормально всё, не ссы, малой.

Славик обнимает его, притягивает ближе и целует сразу с языком, трётся о штангу. Как охуенно, оказывается, целовать этого пиздюка и прижимать его к себе. Слышать тихие стоны и делать так, чтобы они стали громче.

Чёртов малый. С ума его сведет.

— Пойдём, может…

Влад — блядская смерть Славика, он уверен. Ёрзает на его коленях и дышит рвано, Славику хочется разложить его прямо тут, на кухне. Но блядь. Он всего раз посмотрел гейское порно и это было слишком странно. Так что он не знает ровным счётом нихуя о сексе с пацанами. И ему до хрена стрёмно налажать. Или причинить боль малому. Это отрезвляет, Славик поднимается вместе с малым на руках, тот обхватывает его ногами за талию.

— А ты только на вид такой костлявый, а весишь, как слон, — пыхтит он, неся Влада в комнату.

— Давай сам пойду.

— Нет. Донесу. — Славик почти аккуратно опускает его на кровать. — Доставка выполнена. Оплатите счёт. — Влад улыбается, как ебаная ведьма. Цепляет его ногами, заставляя подойти ближе. Славик подходит впритык к кровати и наклоняется к малому, упираясь руками по обе стороны от его лица.

— Эй, — хрипло тянет Влад и облизывает губы. Сука.

Славик целует его быстро, прикусывает рядом с колечком и отстраняется тут же.

— Ты пиздец, малой. — Славик проводит рукой по голове, как будто это может помочь или дурь из головы вытрется.

— Слав. Чего ты боишься? — Влад серьёзный до пизды. Славику нравится, как он его понимает. И говорить особо не надо. Охуенно же.

— Боюсь сделать что-то не так, — говорит он, а Влад улыбается тепло, спокойно. Даже Славиков мандраж успокаивается.

— Слушай, мы не торопимся, ладно? Если я гоню, ты меня останавливай, всё нормально.

— Меня бы кто остановил, — хмыкает Славик. Думает, вот бы кто его личные тормоза посмотрел, там чёт наебнулось, кажется.

— Будем друг друга, — говорит Влад, и они подвисают оба на минуту, наверное, а потом смеются. У Славика сжимается что-то в груди. Как там говорят? Сердце ёкает. Малый приподнимается, опираясь на локти, смотрит так, что Славик не может отвести взгляд. Как приклеило. — Необязательно ну, секс и всё такое. — Славик готов поспорить на что угодно — малый сейчас красный весь. — Но я хочу тебя рядом, ладно? — Он повторяет слова, которые раньше сказал сам Славик, и это ну, заебись звучит. Правильно. — Земля-Земля, приём, вызывает Космос. — Влад тычет его носком, Славик хватает его за ногу и щекочет. Он не знал, что малый щекотки боится, а тот сейчас из штанов вылезет, так вертится.

Бля.

Еще и майка задралась, бледная кожа на животе почти светится. Славик замирает, думает — если сейчас полезет к малому, то пиздец. И налажает стопроцентно. Так что он отпускает ногу Влада и берёт себя в руки.

— Так. Я мыться. Ты пойдешь? — Влад кивает, усаживаясь ровно на кровати. — Тогда там в шкафу глянь полотенце чистое, щетку я тебе оставлю новую. И это, — Славик не удерживается и щекочет малого за бок, тот пищит «пощади, вражина». — Кровать расправь что ли.

Славик успевает задремать, когда Влад возвращается из ванной.

— Я думал, ты домой свалил, — хрипит он, приподнимая одеяло и двигаясь к стенке. — А ты там чё, без трусов? — Славик не может не подколоть его. Влад смешно натягивает майку пониже на ноги, хотя она и так как платье на нём висит, это даже нелепо.– Ну мы же договорились, малый. Спим в трусах.

— Да ну блин, — Влад ныряет под одеяло и укладывается на бок, лицом к нему. Славик зеркалит его, и теперь они лежат почти нос к носу. Влад улыбается. — В трусах я, сдурел что ли.

— Давай спать? — Вообще, мысли в голове Славика совсем не про сон, но так лучше. Он уверен почти что.

Влад вздыхает, наваливается на него, заставляя лечь на спину, и целует аккуратно, одними губами. Славик не напирает, поддаётся ему. Влад на вкус как мятная зубная паста, это оказывается вкусно. Славик обеими руками зарывается в его волосы, убирает их назад, чтобы лицо было видно и не верит. Скажи ему кто пару месяцев назад, что он будет сосаться с пацаном и ему будет кайфово — ну, он бы минимум поржал. И вот он где. А Влад, почти целиком заполз уже на него, ёрзает, пиздюк. Славик тянет его от себя, лижет по губам, говорит:

— Блядь, малый. Давай не будем.

— Не хочешь? Прости. — Влад падает лицом ему на грудь и сопит. Это не должно умилять, но умиляет.

— Хочу. В том-то и пиздец. Но не сегодня, — Славик вздыхает и обнимает малого. Он просто не хочет в один вечер всё сливать: и выяснение отношений, и рассказ Влада про Стасяна, от которого до сих пор хочется убивать — если бы малого тут не было… Славик не усидел бы дома, натворил бы дел, — и руки в трусах или еще что. Нет. Не всё вместе.

Хуйня получится.

— Да понял я. — Влад слазит с него, укладывается под боком и обнимает себя его рукой. Ладно. Славик попробует заснуть. Это не должно быть трудно, да? — Я завтра рано уйду всё-таки. Алеся привыкла, что я ее бужу, может испугаться. Не предупредил же. — Влад вздыхает и снова ёрзает.

— Да норм всё. Иди, если надо. Только перестань шиложопить, а то свяжу. — Славик обнимает его крепче и утыкается носом в макушку. — Спи.

— Мгм. Спокноч, — сонно бормочет малый. Надо же. У него там выключатель что ли? Лёг и спит сразу.

Славик до рассвета так и не засыпает. Но, видимо, к утру отрубается, потому что просыпается один и постель, как в лучших мелодрамах, со стороны Влада холодная.

Он делает себе завтрак, оставляет часть матери, которая должна скоро прийти, и откапывает телефон под покрывалом. Пишет Стасяну, что заберёт моцик, чтоб тот не думал, что его угнали. С трудом, но находит ключи от него и визитку кента Алексея. Кладет ее в полку с нужными документами. Хер знает, как жизнь повернется, благодарностями не разбрасываются.

_«Я тебя ждать буду внизу»_ — пишет Стасян, и Славик недобро щерится.

Сука. Я ж тебя убью, думает он, и это не лучшее решение — идти сейчас к Стасу. Но он уже сказал, что скоро будет. Славик садится на кровать и упирается локтями в колени.

Влад просил не вмешиваться? Просил.  
Просил не делать хуйни? Просил.  
Пошлет его нахуй, если за хулиганку его закроют? Еще как.

Славик смотрит в стену и обращает внимание на задвинутую в угол грушу. Та висит на толстой, местами поржавевшей цепи, прикрепленной к рельсе на потолке. Он совсем шкет был, когда батя приделал ее тут. Мать говорила, мечтал, чтобы сын боксёром стал. Ну, Славик немного занимался в секции. Пока не занялся ебаниной всякой со Стасом.

Он подходит к груше, та пыльная, но почти не потрёпанная. Конечно, он почти не работал с ней. Всё злился на отца. А сейчас вот даже рад, что она тут.

Славик снимает майку, выдвигает грушу из угла, чтобы удобно было бить, протирает от пыли.

Через полчаса он вымотан настолько, что убивать уже не хочется. Он быстро принимает душ и выходит на улицу, чтобы быстрее всё закончить.

Славик бьёт всего раза два или три, когда Стасян падает на асфальт и орёт прекратить. Надо же, а раньше не такой хилый был, думает он и бьет ногой ему в бок. Не сильно, так, чтобы чутка хрустнуло. 

— Если ты подойдешь к малому, его семье, ко мне или к матери — я тебя убью, понял? — шипит он, держа Стасяна за воротник.

— Да ёбтваюмать! Я бы и словами понял, Слава. Ты старое-то чё вспомнил, договорились же, всё на мази.

— Словами недостаточно. Радуйся, что я на этом закончил. — Славик изо всех сил старается не думать, за что пиздит Стасяна. Он смотрит, как у того кровища из носа льётся, и думает, мало, сука, этого мало. А потом вспоминает волнение Влада и остывает.

— Тебе пидорок наш местный что, рассказал, что любит в юбках бабой притворяться? — Скалится Стас. Славик стискивает челюсти. Ну и мразь. Раз, два, три… сколько там считать надо, чтобы хуйню не натворить?

Рядом вдруг останавливается машина, Славик поднимает голову и охуевает. Что это за месяц крутых тачек в его жизни? Бэха сверкает так, что ослепнуть можно, и что только такая красавица забыла в этой жопе мира?

Стекло опускается и оттуда выглядывает кент в солнцезащитных очках, которые, скорее всего, стоят больше, чем всё шмотьё на Славике и Стасяне вместе. Он снимает очки, смотрит на них так… оценивающе. Как мент, блядь. Славик хватку на Стасяне не разжимает, но чуть что — готов бежать. Стасян лежит, не рыпается.

— Помощь нужна? — говорит наконец мужик и смотрит почему-то на Славика, хотя по идее, должен предлагать помощь Стасяну.

— Не, всё в порядке, я уже всё, разобрался.

— И чё, заслужил? — Мужик указывает на Стасяна.

— Заслужил, чтобы ему яйца оторвали, но мне противно, — отвечает Славик и сплёвывает.

— Тогда я бы на твоем месте кровищу больше ему не пускал, а просто в мусорку забросил. — Мужик немного картавит, но Славик не думает, что кто-то стал бы шутить на эту тему. — Как мешок с дерьмом, — уточняет тот и указывает кивком на контейнеры в паре метров от них.

Надо же, какой изобретательный. Славику нравится этот кент, кем бы он ни был.

— Спасибо за совет, — усмехается Славик и поднимается. Тянет за собой Стасяна, но тот упирается, так что он бьёт один раз так, чтобы вырубить его. Ну реально заебал уже.

— Удачи, малой, — говорит ему мужик, потом надевает обратно очки и уезжает.

Странный он, а бэха крутая, думает Славик и волочит Стасяна к ближайшему баку. Тот почти заполнен, что хорошо — хоть шею случайно не сломает. Какой-то мужик подходит к соседнему баку, выбрасывает пакет, смотрит на них, а потом машет рукой и уходит.

Славик думает — заебись люди пошли. А вдруг он убил Стасяна? Один советует в мусорку выбросить, другому похер вообще на эту картину. Ну, ему-то на руку. И все целы. А так — говно, конечно, у них народ пошёл. Равнодушный.

Стасян матерится из мусорки и пытается вылезть. Херасе, резкий какой, думает Славик и подает ему руку, чтобы тот мог хотя бы сесть ровно. Он добрый, хули.

— Ты понял мысль, Стас?

Тот кивает, Славик молча разворачивается и идёт к мотоциклу. По дороге отряхивает руки, стирает засохшую кровавую пленку и щупает разбитую Стасяном губу. Отпиздется надо будет как-то перед Владом. И покатать его, как обещал, на мотоцикле. Можно прямо сегодня.

Славик достаёт телефон и пишет:

_«поехали сегодня кататься? Вечером?»_

_«ты был у Стаса?»_   
_«я не буду тебе сухари носить»_

Славик ржёт.

_«и не надо. Я только в мусорку его выбросил»_

_«я удивлён»_   
_«это нестандартный подход»_

_«не моя идея, мне посоветовали»_

_«хочу ли я знать?»_

_«не хочешь. Забыли, ок?»_   
_«заеду к семи?»_

Славик думает, надо заехать домой. А потом купить малому шлем. И сгонять в мастерскую, поковырять мотоцикл, проверить всё. И заправить. Блядь, дел — на херу вертел. Он снова достает телефон.

_«не, давай к восьми. Чтоб успел»_

_«если ты заедешь за мной, как за принцессой, я уйду домой!»_

_«заебал. Мне нравится, что у тебя нет сисек»_   
_«нравится, что ты пацан»_

_«не продолжай»_

Славик смеется и охает. Ранка на губе саднит, это обидно, он рассчитывал засосать малого на вечность.

_«не буду, ок»_ — пишет он. Влад отправляет какой-то стикер с довольной рожей. Славик не удерживается, скидывает еще одно сообщение, сразу прячет телефон в карман и заводит мотоцикл.

_«ОБОЖЕ у тебя есть ЧЛЕН»_  
Статус сообщения: прочитано.


	11. Осторожно

[трек Luxor – Океан](https://music.yandex.by/album/6931250/track/50253687)

Славик в жизни бы не поверил, если бы ему год назад сказал кто-то, что он влипнет в пацана. Что будет хотеть обнять или засосать так, чтобы искры из глаз. Что будет думать о сексе с ним.

Они всё еще не того этого… Блядь.

Славик весь такой дохуя взрослый, но когда думает про то, чтобы снять трусы с малого… Вот как в тачке электроника бывает вся разом коротит и отрубается – вот это он в такие моменты. Влад, он понятливый, не лезет. Ну как не лезет. Славику и смешно, и стояк колом, когда малый начинает подкатывать к нему, притираться типа случайно. То прижмётся в лифте задницей, когда еще кто с ними едет, то, когда дома тусят, руку так уронит случайно. Прямо на член. И смотрит невинным щенком, пиздюк, а лыбится довольно. Славику тяжеловато. Он хочет. И просто ссыт, ладно. Боится лохануться, сделать что-то не так, ошибиться и сделать больно малому. Вроде уже сто часов за компом провёл, всю теорию изучил. Но одно дело инструкции, другое – когда малый жмётся доверчиво так, а у Славика в руках трясучка начинается, как будто бухал неделю без просыха.

Влад понимает. Они говорили об этом, и он столько уже убеждал Славика, что не боится и всё хорошо будет.

Славику еще стрёмно: а что, если ну, не зайдёт ему гейский секс?

Но он об этом не говорит, конечно. Да ну, бред какой-то.

И прошло-то всего пару месяцев. Когда вообще им было? То у малого сессия-хуессия, потом у Славика прям толпа мотоциклистов в очередь выстроилась, он даже охренел сначала – откуда эти черти валят, и главное, требуют именно его. А потом оказалось, что это ему тот самый Алексей подсуетил. Типа, в благодарность. Узнал у Стасяна или у кого, где именно он работает. И короче, сначала один моцик пришёл. Славик сутками над ним сидел, пришлось кой-кого из знакомых подоёбывать вопросами, ну, и уверенности не было еще. Практики с мотоциклами не густо было. Но он справился. Оказалось – это что-то типа экзамена для него было. А потом и покатили двухколёсные, разные прекрасные. Один Харлей они с мужиками облизали до каждой детальки. Глазами конечно. А Славик готов был и спать рядом, пока работал с ним. Подъябывал его тогда Влад с этим Харлеем, конечно.

Ему и зарплату повысили, и бонусы всякие, но за работой снова жизни больше никакой. Бывало, засыпал в кресле на балконе, хорошо, что недокуренной сигой кресло не сжёг вместе со своей жопой. Влад бы расстроился, говорит, ему нравится так, что не может не пялиться. На жопу его, не на кресло, понятное дело. Славик сначала охуел, типа, на его жопу и заглядываться? А потом подумал, ну а чё нет? Вот он на малого вечно залипает. В том числе и на задницу.

С матерью стало только сложнее. Иногда Славику кажется, что она догадывается. Хер знает. Они, конечно, вообще не часто пересекаются с ней – мать вся в работе, скоро ей вернут более приличную должность, – но как-то… смотрит так, сканирует этим мамским взглядом. А самое главное, Славик понять не может – ему уже собирать манатки и на съёбы из дома родного или всё обойдётся. Хотя… как тут обойтись может, он, типа… в отношениях с малым.

Отношения.

Ну это вообще ебануться.

Они вообще-то это тоже не обсуждали. Просто тусят вместе и всё такое. Целоваться с Владом – это пиздец. Славику крышак сносит от ощущений. Вот кто бы подумать мог, он вообще раньше не любитель сосаться был, считал это просто, ну, типа прелюдией перед потрахаться. А сейчас – сутками бы сосался, если бы времени столько было. И если бы губы не отваливались. И член. Он возбуждается на раз-два, малый еще ластится котом и руками своими гладит. А Славик что? Он же не железный. Приходится контролировать себя.

Хочется красиво всё. По лучшему разряду. 

И не затупить. И не сделать ебанину какую-нибудь.

Всё это сложно, Славик не готов. Так что сегодня у них типа свидание. Только Влад запретил так называть поход в кино. Но Славик готовится по полной: мотоцикл начистил, заправил. Сам намылся. Даже футболку новую купил и куртку, охуенную такую. Маринку попросил подсказать, куда идти за шмотом, он сам сто лет никуда не ходил. А что, на рынке тоже нормальные вещи продают. Славик на шмотки вообще всегда смотрел как на необходимость, нельзя же голым на улицу идти. Ну и выбирал просто, чтобы удобно было. А сейчас захотелось… выебнуться. Как это еще называть. В общем, стоит Славик перед зеркалом и думает – а не слишком? Он привык к своим шмоткам. А тут, вроде ничего особенного, не в костюм же батин вырядился с галстуком. А всё равно. Непривычно.

– Сына, а ты куда такой красивый? – Мать стоит, оперевшись плечом и косяк, улыбается хитро так. По-бабски. Славику кажется, что женщины вообще немного не из этого мира. Многое видят и понимают раньше или лучше мужиков. Ну, если не дуры. Бывают же исключения всякие. Мать подходит к нему и поправляет и так уже сто раз разглаженную одежду. – Какой ты вырос у меня, – говорит она и улыбается так, немного грустно, что ли, – красивый, высокий, – она гладит его по щеке, – умный.

Славик фыркает – ага, да.

– Ма, да какой я умный? – Он качает головой и кладёт руки ей на плечи. – Был бы умный, так закончил бы хотя бы колледж какой-нибудь. А там и про заочку подумал бы. И не наделал бы, – он смотрит на батину боксёрскую грушу, как будто перед ней тоже надо как-то оправдаться. – Не наделал бы всяких глупостей.

– Милый, – мать тискает его щёку, как делала это в детстве, и Славик смеется, – все люди делают глупости. Даже взрослые, даже супер-опытные люди порой совершают ошибки, – она говорит тихо, опускает глаза в пол, Славик понимает: она сейчас и о себе тоже. О том, что пила и что бутылка на какое-то время стала важнее всего. Она всегда находит повод винить себя в этом. Он обнимает ее, потому что уже давно не злится. И простил тоже. – А ты был подростком. И ошибся с кумиром. – Мать гладит его по спине, и это успокаивает, наверное, и её, и его. – Но только умные люди способны признать свои ошибки и сделать правильные выводы. Так что ты, мой хороший, очень умный. И не спорь, ребёнок! – наигранно серьёзно говорит она и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. – И учиться можешь пойти хоть сейчас. Кто тебе мешает? Колледжи же не только с дневной формой обучения. Погугли. Найдешь вариант, договоришься на работе. Уверена, что они поддержат тебя, – говорит она и подходит к окну, выглядывает туда, почти наполовину высунувшись на улицу. Ну и кто тут еще ребёнок.

Славик закатывает глаза и подходит ближе. На всякий случай.

– Да знаешь, может, и посмотрю что-нибудь. Не хотелось бы всегда на дядю работать, – признаётся он, потому что он и сам думал об учёбе. Просто нужен был пинок какой-то. Пендель веры.

– На мотоцикле куда-то поедешь? – спрашивает мать, поворачиваясь к нему. – На свидание? – И улыбается так, заговорщицки.

Славик, кажется, немного краснеет. Бляха. Как тут вертеться, когда мать увидит, что он с малым в закат укатит?

– Да не, ты чего. У меня одна работа, мне некогда с девушками знакомиться, – говорит в итоге он и даже не врёт. Ну правда же, нету у него времени. Желания тоже, но это детали. – Мы с Владом договорились кино сгонять посмотреть, а потом я его поучу немного ездить. Он на права хочет пойти учиться.

– А вы сдружились с Владиком, – улыбается мать, – я рада. Он хороший мальчик.

Очень, думает Славик. Знала бы ты, ма, как мы сдружились, может, не считала бы меня таким умным. И Влада хорошим.

– А еще он умнее меня! – говорит он и это чистая правда. Ему до Влада расти и расти. Это еще один пинок к тому, чтобы заняться учёбой. Иначе мозги расплавятся.

– А тебя не смущает, что он, ну, – мать неловко жмёт плечами, а потом прячет руки в карманы, – что он такой весь… нетрадиционный, – почти шёпотом добавляет она, и у нее глаза такие огромные, как будто ей страшно.

Славик поджимает губы, чтобы не заржать в голос.

Бля, ну ма, думает он.

– Вот это капец ты секрет открыла! – Он улыбается, и видит, как мать опускает плечи, расслабляясь. – Да, он необычный. И про ориентацию я в курсе. И нет, меня ничего не напрягает. Есть геи, а есть пидорасы. Это разные вещи.

Мать краснеет, а он похлопывает ее тихонько по плечу и идёт в прихожку. Пора выходить.

– А тебя? – Славик садится и натягивает кеды, старательно делая вид, что разговор не интересует его слишком сильно.

– Что меня?

– Ну, не парит, что он такой? – Славик встаёт, берёт ключи и мобильный и складывает всё в поясную сумку, которую тоже подсказала купить Маринка. Надо ей, кстати, за полезность конфет что ли каких подогнать. Складывает, а потом смотрит на мать, ждёт. Она как будто слова подбирает. Славик немного волнуется.

– Нет, Слав, – отвечает в итоге она. – Люди же не выбирают, кого любить. Любовь выбирает людей*, – говорит и улыбается.

– Вот это прям в точку. – Он улыбается ей в ответ. Это верно. Он бы сам не додумался Влада выбрать, не разглядел бы его. А мать еще умным назвала, ну да. – Всё, я ушёл.

– Слав, ты только там поаккуратнее с этим мотоциклом, ладно? 

Славик кивает и машет ей шлемами.

– Я сама безопасность. – Он щёлкает замком, и его тут же оттягивает от двери Влад.

Тащит в сторону, чтобы в глазок не видно было и прижимается губами.

– Чуть дождался, блин. Ты чё там застрял? – спрашивает и хмурится, а сам руками уже шарит у него под майкой и обнимает изо всех сил.

Да что с ним?

– Ты счас зажамкаешь меня, малый, – Славик смеется беззвучно ему в висок и звучно чмокает. – Поедем? Или остаёмся тут тискаться? Я как бы не против, но мы вроде решили…

– Да, пора, – Влад дразнит его, поддевая языком верхнюю губу, но тут же отскакивает в сторону и распахивает дверь, – помчали.

– Мчун. Каску свою возьми, – Славик отдает шлем и закрывает дверь на замок. В лифте он наконец рассматривает Влада и тот краснеет под его взглядом. Славика это наверное никогда не перестанет умилять. – Чё набросился так, малый? Всё хорошо? – Думает, ну, вдруг, дома что и тот психует.

– Да я вышел раньше, минут десять ждал тебя. И не выходил никуда, думал, что пропущу тебя. – Он теребит ремешки на шлеме и Славик хватает его руку, чтобы не психовал так. Влад смотрит на него, Славику хочется нажать «стоп» или прыгнуть, чтобы лифт сломался и они в нём застряли. – В общем, я ждал и начал сомневаться, вдруг ты передумал, а как мне сказать – не знаешь. Ну и уже речь приготовил отходную. – Он фыркает, как маленькая лошадка, – а потом ты вышел с этим, – и стучит пальцами по шлему. – А еще красивый такой…

Им приходится прерваться, потому что лифт довозит их до первого этажа, в подъезде толкутся дети, а на лавках бабуси уже расселись и ждут повода посплетничать. Лето на дворе, жизнь кипит, а Славик иногда скучает по тем вечерам, когда можно было на каждом углу обниматься и целовать малого, потому что темно и нет никого, кроме них, придурков, потому что погода просто пиздец.

– Так что там? Красивый я? – Славик улыбается, помогая малому закрепить застежку на шлеме, и радуется, что свой уже надел, так хоть его лицо ебануто счастливое не видно.

– Ты, вообще-то, всегда красивый, – говорит Влад, и это вдруг даже приятно слышать. – Но сейчас, как модель какая-нибудь. Или рок-звезда. – Славик фыркает, ну блин, скажет тоже. – Или просто звезда.

– Я б срифмовал, но мне, типа, приятно слишком. – Славик подмигивает малому и подозревает, что щёки у того уже ярко-красные. – На фильм опоздаем, если счас еще попиздим тут.

– Заводись, – командует Влад, и Славик едва удерживается, чтобы не потрогать его, хоть немного.

– Я уже заведён, малыш, – вместо потрогать он шутит дурацким голосом, а Влад хохочет и пинает его в плечо. 

– Ну ты дурак, – бормочет он в шлем, поэтому почти не слышно, Славик больше догадывается. – А если кто-то услышит?

– Не поверит своим ушам. – Славик улыбается. Ему по сути похрен, свалит отсюда быстрее, да и всё. Да и вообще, скорее подумают, что послышалось или поверят в рептилоидов. – Всё, садись, хватайся.

Фильм оказывается пиздец скучный.

Влад уже в сотый раз просит прощения, что выбрал эту нудотину и предлагает свалить прямо сейчас, но Славик никуда не пойдёт, пока титры не начнутся.

У них, блядь, первое нормальное не-свидание. Они специально выбрали самый в жопе мира кинотеатр, поэтому сидят почти в пустом зале. Поблизости никого, он уже даже оглядываться перестал. Один ботаник на пару рядов ниже явно пришёл сюда поспать, потому что уже на пятой минуте с его стороны в моменты тишины стали раздаваться похрапывания. Славик его понимает всей душой – сам бы дрых давно, если бы не малый рядом. И если бы не ведро попкорна, которое стоит у него на коленях. А точнее, прямо на члене, блядь. 

– Чтобы не упало, – сказал Влад с хитрой рожей и уселся, стекая на кресле пониже.

Славик еще подумал – хер у него что упадёт. И поржал с двусмысленности. Рассказал об этом малому, тот фыркнул уже привычным «дурак» и потянулся за попкорном.

Вот с тех пор фильм и перестал быть для Славика сильно важным. Для фона пофиг что. Не раздражает, младенцев никто не жрёт, животных не мучают. День бы сидел под такой фон, если рядом Влад.

Жалко, нельзя взять сиденья, которые как диваны, на двоих. Чтобы обнять можно было и всё такое. Да и в принципе обнять нельзя. Ёбаные общество и нормы.

Славик психует об этом какое-то время, пока малый жрёт попкорн. Тычется лапой в ведро, иногда мимо, иногда прям шарит рукой, как будто на дне вкуснее. Славик думает – были бы на нём треники вместо джинсов – ведро бы уже на спецподставке балансировало. Он грызёт костяшку на большом пальце и думает – малый ваще не вкуривает, что он делает? Или он такой хитрожопый?

– Малый, ты хочешь, чтобы я тут кончил или вместе в толчок отойдём? – шепчет он в итоге Владу на ухо, и тот давится попкорном.

– Ч-ч-чего? – выдыхает он, заикаясь. Это пиздец как умиляет Славика – Влад, когда сильно волнуется, начинает немного заикаться. Всего на паре букв, это нравится Славику, но он не говорит об этом, только как тихушник иногда спецом доводит малого до этих вот «ччч».

– Еще скажи, что не спецом ведро так поставил, – говорит Славик, дрыгает жопой, чтобы ведро подскочило, ловит его и жалеет, что в зале темно. Вот сейчас он бы и правда хотел видеть, как Влад краснеет.

– Я… ч-что, нет, я, – Влад хватается за ведро, Славик со своей стороны не отпускает. – Я не подумал, Слав, прости, – сипит малый, и очень хочется засосать его немедленно. Но Славик сдерживается, тянется другой рукой к его ноге и сжимает за ляжку.

– Я не против. Просто давай поаккуратнее. – Он гладит по почти голой коже, потому что джинсы у Влада – сплошное рваньё. А под ними колготки в сетку. Славик с себя тоже хереет, потому что ему нравится это, очень сильно нравится. – Не хочу кончить в штаны, – шепчет он на ухо малому и садится ровно, как будто они погоду обсудили, а фильм дохера интересный. Руку он так и не убирает, лезет пальцами под джинсу, гладит пальцами. Влад накрывает ее своей и сжимает сильнее.

Пиздец малый. Чёртовы общественные места. Чёртовы рваные джинсы. Колготки эти в сеточку. И член, который стоит колом.

Славик снова думает: чего его так морозит, ну, с сексом. Даже с минетом. Он бы хотел всё это с Владом. Но каждый раз, когда дело доходит до чего-то большего, чем просто потискаться и потереться, его как будто клинит. Влад даже как-то спросил, типа, что ему противно что ли с парнем? Да какое тут противно, когда яйца звенят. Просто... Думал, нормально принял этот краш на малого. Думал, всё ок, ну пацан и пацан. Гомофобом-то никогда не был. Но оказалось – не всё так просто. 

Славик поворачивает голову к Владу, тот смотрит в экран, как будто реально там еще может что-то интересное произойти.

Профиль у малого красивый. Вроде всё обычное: нос курносый, губы как губы. А потом взгляд цепляется за пирсинг этот или ямочка эта его на подбородке, на которой Славик иногда залипает. Или как брови хмурит, когда мысль обдумывает. Как прикусывает губу, когда волнуется или хочет что-то сказать, но ссыкует. Красивый. Его малый.

Славик смотрит вокруг, мало ли, ботан проснулся или кто-то решил пересесть – всё тихо. Он ведёт рукой от колена по внутренней стороне Владова бедра, выше, упирается прямо между ног. Останавливается, гладит пальцами и смотрит, как малый поджимает губы и как не знает, куда деть свои руки. То скрещивает на груди, то суёт в карманы толстовки, оттягивая ее ниже, почти до его руки. И у него самого внутри всё горит от возбуждения.

Славик думает – надо съёбывать отсюда. Всё.

– Пойдём, – тихо говорит он на ухо малому и тот активно кивает. Как будто только этого и ждал. Славик только успевает подобрать бутылку от пепси, а Влад уже чуть не бежит к выходу.

Славик усмехается. У Славика в груди распирает от счастья, от желания, от… может от влюблённости? Такое оно, это чувство? Что кажется – лопнешь нахрен, если не скажешь об этом или не обнимешь? 

Он бросает в мусорку ведро с недоеденным попкорном и пустую бутылку, догоняет малого уже на улице и закидывает руку ему на плечи.

– Далеко собрался?

Влад дёргает плечами, стараясь скинуть его руку, но Славик не поддаётся.

– Ну, Слав, увидит еще кто.

– И чё? – Влад резко поворачивается к нему, и они почти носами сталкиваются. Славик тыкается сам малому прям в кончик кирпы и смеётся. – Да не ссыкуй, тут темно и никого нет. Вообще, в этом нет ничё такого. Так многие друзья делают, чтоб ты знал.

– Ладно. – Влад вздыхает и не спорит.

Славик ерошит ему волосы, вытягивает зубами сигарету из пачки и шарит рукой по карманам в поисках зажигалки. 

– А вы чё, пидоры? – Раздаётся внезапно, у Славика даже сига изо рта выпадает.

– Чё бля? – Он всматривается в сторону машины, рядом с которой стоит, подпирая жопой капот, какой-то кент. Влад замирает под его рукой, как будто скукоживается весь.

– А чего вы обнимашки тут устроили? Говорю же, пидоры, – кент хмыкает важно, как будто бессмертник, Славик убирает руку с плеч Влада и сжимает кулаки.

– Слав, не надо, – Влад дёргает его за рукав. Славик на низком старте, ну, пусть еще что-то спизднёт, пойдет зубы новые ставить завтра.

– Эй, Лёх, нашёл паспорт, прикинь, оставил… Эм… Привет. – Парень, горно-степной национальности, Славик не шарит особо, оглядывает их внимательно. Потом закатывает глаза, говорит своему корешу:

– Ты чё, успел уже до ребят доебаться?

– А хули они?.. – Этот… Лёха как-то весь сразу нормальный становится, не то, что с ними наедине обмудок обмудком. Оправдывается, как школьник, руки по швам.

– А ты чё? – спрашивает у него Славик просто из интереса.

– Да вы вдвоём из кино в обнимку, как пидоры, – говорит уже вяло так, чисто чтоб от слов не отказываться.

Второй фыркает. 

– Лёха, блядь. Мы тоже оттуда вышли вообще-то. И я бегал искал твой паспорт, придурок. Может, мы тоже из радужных? 

Славик уже жалеет, что попкорн выбросил. Самое то сейчас пригодился бы.

Парни что-то обсуждают между собой, видимо, забыв уже, что не одни.

Влад отстёгивает их шлемы и подаёт ему один. Свой напяливает быстро, кое-как застёгивает под подбородком, качая головой, когда Славик тянется помочь ему. Ясно понятно. 

– Дурак ты, Лёха, – бросает Славик первому кенту и надевает шлем. – Продай его в рабство, – говорит он второму, и тот смеется.

– Давно подумываю об этом. И это, простите его. Он вообще-то умный. Просто темноты боится.

– Ага. Бывайте, – Славик машет им рукой, заводит мотоцикл и выезжает с парковки. Влад обнимает его за талию. Всё хорошо. Славик на светофоре гладит его по рукам. Нормально всё.

Как только он глушит мотоцикл, Влад вжимается в него и обнимает со всей дури.

– Эээй, ну ты чего, малый? – Славик стягивает шлем и вешает его на ручку. – Чего?

– Нормально, – Влад бормочет ему в шею, что всё хорошо, но Славик же не идиот.

– Влад, посмотри на меня. – Славику приходится взять его за плечи и буквально оттянуть его от себя, Влад прижался к нему и не хочет отлипать. – Да что с тобой, кот?

– Я, – Влад мнётся, – подумал, что будет драка. 

Славик закатывает глаза. Ну конечно.

– Да ни хуя, – говорит он. – Ты бы не испугался, а еще и сам полез бы. Так что хватит мне тут пиздеть.

– Слав, давай лучше ты меня научишь, как держать баланс на мотоцикле, а? – И смотрит этими своими глазами. Славика не берёт эта уловка. Не сейчас.

– Влад.

– Ты когда говоришь мне «Влад» таким тоном, у меня мозги стекают в штаны все.

Славик сначала охуевает от такого признания – Влад краснеет от его вечных шутеек и пошлостей, не то что самому сказать. Он вообще не думал, что тот умеет в такие разговорчики. И это… горячо.

– Я почти повёлся, но нет. – Славик сжимает пальцы на плечах Влада сильнее и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Снова. – Говори. Мне еще учить тебя балансу.

– Кто бы меня еще внутреннему балансу выучил, – говорит Влад, и Славик догадывается, что случились какие-то беды с башкой. Он надеется, что не сильно серьёзные. Влад вздыхает. – Да блин, я просто… подумал, что из-за того, что сказал тот парень, ну, на парковке, – Славик кивает, подбадривает. Сложно с этой психологией. Машины проще. – Я подумал, что ты можешь из-за тех слов решить, что оно не стоит того. Ну, встречаться с парнем. Что я не стою вечных разборок. – Он договаривает и смотрит прямо в глаза.

Славик не хочет видеть больше эту боль в глазах малого. Её так много, как будто они уже расстались. Он даже не задумывался, насколько серьезно всё в голове у этого дурачка.

– Я бы не дал по съёбам из-за какого-то мудозвона, слышишь? Я не играю с тобой, понимаешь? – Славик делает медленный вздох, стараясь подобрать слова, но кажется, в нужный момент они имеют поганое свойство разбегаться, как тараканы. – Это было, блядь, сложно понять и принять, – Славик обнимает Влада и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. – Эту тягу к тебе, блядь, и вообще. Я реально чуть не обосрался.

– Ты у меня такой романтичный, – фыркает Влад ему в шею, запуская мурашки по коже.

– Это я в ударе. – Славику поебать на тупые выкрики, он услышал и выбросил. Но Влада, видимо, задевает. При всей его показушной морде кирпичом. – Ты красишь ногти, ходишь в колготах в сетку и так и не научился не париться за слова левых людей?

– Когда я один, мне всё равно. Но тут ты, – Влад сильнее обвивает его руками, – и я подумал…

– Херню ты подумал, – говорит Славик и сжимает слегка его волосы, чтобы тот поднял голову и посмотрел на него. – Я в тебя по самые помидоры.

– Вот эти? – Влад улыбается и кладёт руки ему на задницу.

– Эй, я думал, там у меня орехи. – Смеется он и целует Влада в нос. – Ты мне нравишься так сильно, что пиздец.

Влад обнимает его за шею и целует, Славик тянет их под дерево, потому что площадка эта, может, и безлюдная, но им на сегодня уже достаточно приключений.

Целоваться с Владом – это как гонки, только лучше. У Славика каждый раз какое-то охуевание, что может быть так хорошо. Он засовывает руки в задние карманы Владовых джинс и притягивает его к себе ближе. Влад стонет ему в рот, и Славик языком нащупывает штангу и немного сходит с ума. Влад языком творит такое, Славик не может не представлять. Не может не хотеть ощутить это на своём члене. Он чувствует, как Влад пытается расстегнуть его ширинку и не может заставить себя остановить его. Не сейчас, он хочет еще немного. Он расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах Влада и тянет вниз собачку. Славик не знает, что он делает, не знает, что они делают.

– Малый, – хрипит в ухо, снова путается пальцами в его волосах, а другую руку просовывает в джинсы и сжимает Влада за задницу. Всё тело горит, как будто через него ток пропустили, и, наверное, он сейчас сдохнет, потому что так не бывает. – Ты меня с ума сводишь.

Влад целует его в губы мелкими поцелуями, едва касаясь, а сам шарит по животу, гладит бока. Славику хочется просить, блядь, умолять, чтобы он наконец дотронулся до его члена и подрочил, иначе у него сейчас сердце разорвётся.

– Ты пиздец, – Славик впивается в него, целует глубоко, ловит руки Влада и кладёт их себе на шею, чтобы не упал. Чтобы подхватить его под задницу, заставляя обвить себя еще и ногами и перевернуть их. Чтобы уже Влад упирался спиной в дерево, а он мог делать что-нибудь.

– Хочешь, – Влад дышит часто и стонет тихо, когда Славик вжимается бёдрами, – я могу что-нибудь сделать. Всё, что хочешь. – И смотрит так сумасшедше. Даже в темноте Славик видит этот шалый взгляд и да, он хочет. Хочет всё. И он, чёрт подери, готов.

– Не здесь, я… – Он целует лицо Влада, лижет языком по нижней губе, – я хочу тебя пиздец. Но…

– Всё еще боишься?

– Немного.

– Что не понравится? – И блядь, еще неделю назад Славик бы сказал «да». Этого он тоже боялся. Но не теперь. Он не боится этого, потому что ему понравится.

– Это ведь ты, как мне может не понравится? – спрашивает он и улыбается. – Я же в тебя…

– …по самые помидорки, ага, – Влад тихо смеется, коротко, обдавая его горячим дыханием. – Тогда что? – Он держится одной рукой, а второй медленно ведёт вниз, к расстегнутым штанам. Его руки Славик когда-нибудь свяжет.

Блядь.

– Мы на улице, – Славик пытается образумить Влада, но это звучит так слабо, он и сам бы себя не послушал.

– Тут нет никого, кроме нас, – шепчет Влад ему на ухо, и это заводит. Славик крепче сжимает на нём руки. Влад говорит:

– Я просто дотронусь. Если тебе не понравится, мы вернёмся к тому, зачем приехали сюда. Ладно?

Славик кивает.

Он прикрывает глаза и целует Влада в ухо, прикусывая мочку. Влад хихикает от щекотки, и Славик не может сдержать улыбки. Его топит в нежности вперемешку с возбуждением, это уже кажется привычным для него состоянием рядом с малым. Славик жмурится, чтобы не заорать от эмоций.

Влад гладит его по рёбрам, а потом прислоняется лбом к его лбу. Теперь им обоим видно, как Влад чуть приподнимает, закатывает его майку, раздвигает в стороны расстёгнутые джинсы и проводит пальцами по животу рядом с резинкой от трусов. Дышать становится тяжело. Славик чувствует, как член дёргается, и он не сдерживается, толкается вперёд. Влад выдыхает резко, а потом просовывает руку под резинку и гладит большим пальцем по головке, вдоль и вокруг. Славик от ощущений чуть не разжимает руки, но вовремя спохватывается и снова держит крепко.

– Ты как? Нормально? – Влад смотрит ему в глаза, не отстраняясь и не убирая руку. Ждёт.

– Да, мгм, – Славик в какой-то момент просто перестаёт бояться и сомневаться. Это же Влад. – Всё круто, не сдохнуть бы, – говорит он и старается выровнять дыхание, что довольно сложно, потому что Влад снова трогает и нажимает пальцем на головку так, что он не может сдержать стон. – Вот от этого не сдохнуть бы.

Влад хмыкает, и обхватывает его стояк пальцами, ведёт вверх и вниз, это не совсем удобно и он пробует приспустить трусы, чтобы было лучше, но получается еще хуже – поза у них пиздец испытание.

– Давай, может, отпустишь меня? – предлагает Влад, и Славик помогает ему встать ногами на землю, на руки с его задницы не убирает, сжимает пальцы и толкается вперёд. Влад всхлипывает и целует его в шею, засасывая кожу.

– Ты сам-то как? Я не… бля, – Славик с шумом выдыхает воздух, – я полный ноль в этом, но можно? Я… – Он делает то же самое, это ему кажется правильным: разводит в стороны расстёгнутые джинсы, чуть приспускает их и пытается рассмотреть колготки на его бёдрах. Вокруг довольно темно, а еще у него мутно в глазах от возбуждения, но кажется, у него новый фетиш. Кожа у Влада почти белая, черная сетка смотрится просто пиздец. Под колготками трусы, Славик прижимает к ним ладонь, и Влад стонет тихонько ему на ухо. Его горячее дыхание обжигает до мурашек. – У тебя член перестал вмещаться в трусы, ты в курсе?

– Ну да, я заметил так-то, – фыркает Влад и сжимает его член, осторожно проводя кулаком вверх и вниз.

Славик смотрит на Влада и теряется на секунду в этом ощущении – слишком хорошо. Влад подставляет губы и Славик целует мокро, немного слишком агрессивно, потому что тут нихрена не удобно, и колготки на Владе кажется проще порвать, чем стянуть с его жопы. Ему почти удаётся это сделать, когда до них доносятся голоса. Всё ближе и ближе. Они замирают оба, когда голоса тормозят совсем рядом.

– Гляди, какой зверь! Наверное, мчит, как ветер! – говорит один парень.

– Интересно, где хозяин? – слышен другой голос и потом бормотание. 

Человека три, не меньше.

– Блядь, – Славик выглядывает из-за дерева, одновременно поправляя на себе одежду. Влад стоит рядом, вошкается со штанами, видимо, там что-то застряло, потому что он начинает психовать и ворчать. Слишком громко – пацаны поглядывают в их сторону.

Славик становится сзади и накрывает руки Влада своими, чтобы тот успокоился, но происходит совсем не то: Влад замирает, а потом дёргается, как будто бежать собрался, Славик ловит его и обнимает за живот, шепчет на ухо:

– Стой, дурень, не лети туда такой, – он хочет успокоить Влада, но тот истерит еще сильнее, выворачиваясь ужом из его рук.

Славик не знает, что делать, когда Влад садится на жопу и обхватывает колени, причитая «не надо, не надо».

Пиздец нахуй блядь.

Славик присаживается на корточки перед Владом и тихо говорит:

– Малый, подними голову. Кот. Это я, Славик, я не причиню тебе вреда. Слышишь меня? Дай знак какой-нибудь, малый, – он почти умоляет, потому что это пиздец страшно, он никогда не видел таким Влада, хотя подозревает, что это паника или типа того.

Влад поднимает голову, дышит рвано, хватает воздух, как будто захлёбывается.

Славик мельком бросает взгляд на пацанов – те стоят курят у мотоцикла, обсуждают что-то. Славику похуй, пусть хоть угоняют – лишь бы сюда не пришли.

– Малый, давай дышать попробуем? Давай вместе, слышишь? Вдох, – Славик набирает полную грудь воздуха, немного держит его, а потом выдыхает, – выдох. Так, давай. Еще раз.

Малый повторяет, у него не сразу получается, но он старается и через какое-то время – Славику кажется, через целую ебаную вечность – они наконец дышат синхронно и ровно.

– Можно, я дотронусь до тебя? – спрашивает он и медленно протягивает к Владу руки.

Влад кивает, и Славик кладет руки ему на колени.

–Так, хорошо. Тебе лучше?

– Мгм, – Влад кивает и трёт лицо рукой. – Счас.

– Я могу тебя тут оставить на пару минут?

Влад вскидывает голову, и Славик уже готов отказаться от идеи отогнать пацанов, которые уже примеряются к сидушке мотоцикла.

– Я подожду, – тихо говорит он и накрывает его руки своими. Славику хочется украсть Влада у этого мира и защитить ото всех уёбков. Чтобы больше ничто не причинило ему боль. Он матерится под нос, подносит руки Влада и целует в костяшки.

– Я быстро.

Он проверяет, застёгнуты ли джинсы и тянет замок куртки вверх. Жаль ее будет, если придётся драться.

– Чё как, пацаны? Моцик понравился? – Он окидывает взглядом троих ребят, которые оказываются на вид не старше Влада.

– Да мы думали, забыл кто, – мнётся один, который до этого казался самым дерзким.

– Хотели откатить во двор, мало ли, – добавляет второй.

– Ну вот он я, хозяин. Можете не волноваться и идти дальше, так? – Славик скалит зубы в фирменной улыбке, пацаны хором кивают и пятятся. Почти убегают, вот и угонщики, ржёт про себя Славик и возвращается к Владу. Тот уже стоит на ногах, и кажется, почти в норме.

– Ты нормально? – Славик гладит его по лицу. – Поедем домой?

– Давай. Потом как-нибудь с балансом разберёмся, – говорит Влад и обнимает его. У Славика сердце сжимается.

– А это из-за чего тебя так? – Влад замирает в его руках. – Нет, если не хочешь, мы не будем обсуждать. Просто… Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты из-за меня… Блядь, прости меня, малый, – Славик не знает, что еще сказать или сделать. Он обнимает Влада, гладит его по спине и целует в висок.

– Это после того случая, со Стасом. Когда кто-то сзади меня хватает внезапно, меня немного ПА хватает, – он говорит ровно, не истерит. Видимо, говорить ему об этом не страшно. – Паническая атака это. Но такое редко случается. И мы с психологом работаем над этим. Уже лучше во многом стало.

– Ебать. – Славик стискивает челюсть, жалея, что не оторвал Стасяну башку. – Если это лучше, что с тобой было тогда?

– Всё нормально. Я справился, ладно? – Влад целует его в щёку и тянет за собой. – Поехали отсюда.

Славик даже не курит, натягивает шлем на себя и на малого, и старается не гнать, пока они едут домой.

– Тебе завтра рано вставать? – спрашивает Влад и включает фонарик на телефоне, чтобы подсветить ему. Новый замок не клинит, зато перегорела лампочка, и проблема теперь просто попасть ключом, куда надо. Потому что лампочку тоже должен поменять Славик. Как будто в других квартирах никто не живёт.

Ладно, он на самом деле просто психует. Ну не Маринке же менять и не съёмщикам, ее соседям – тем вообще болт положить на всё это.

– Да, надо в мастерскую, а потом еще по делам съездить. А что? – Он запускает Влада в тамбур и прикрывает дверь.

– Ляська в лагере, завтра поеду за ней. А отец в ночную сегодня, и мы могли бы поспать у меня. Просто, ну, вместе. – Влад сунет руки в карманы и краснеет, дурак. Славик не может сдержать улыбку. – Мне не хочется одному, если честно. – Он шарит в карманах и достаёт ключи. – Так что?

Славик отбирает его ключи, открывает двери, притягивает за шею уже собравшегося уйти Влада и целует его в приоткрытые губы. Без языка, просто губами в губы, а напоследок водит языком по колечку. Чмокает в нос и отпускает улыбающегося Влада.

– Счас зайду домой. Матери сказал, что вернусь, надо предупредить. И шмотки возьму, чтобы от тебя на работу сразу ехать. Жди. – Он толкает Влада в квартиру.

Спать с Владом ему нравится не меньше, чем целоваться. Он бы, может, хотел бы продолжить начатое, но, наверное, сегодня не лучший момент. Его всё еще трясёт от той реакции Влада. Он думает, хорошо, что не знал об этом, когда шёл к Стасяну. И лучше бы им не встречаться.

Они моются по очереди, а потом заваливаются на узкую кровать к Владу, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, но Славик начинает рассказывать про то, что хочет продолжить учёбу, и в итоге они полночи изучают варианты.

Он засыпает под сопение Влада, который как всегда отключился за секунду, и думает, что у него может получиться. И с образованием, и с Владом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________  
> *немного переделанная цитата «Ты не выбираешь любовь, любовь выбирает тебя» из фильма «Просто друзья», 2018г. Посмотрите, если не смотрели ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я там возможно, наколдовала насчёт системы обучения, но очень надо было! Кент Алексей как фея-крёстная, ничо не знаю :"D

этот охерительный рисунок сотворила волшебная [puhnatsson](https://www.instagram.com/puhnatsson/) <3 <3 <3

[трек Скриптонит – Космос](https://music.yandex.by/album/6623754/track/48592006)

В том году летом Славик лениво дремал на обеде в мастерской и не мечтал о каком-то далёком будущем. Так, плыл по течению и иногда говорил себе, что хочется жить иначе. С того, как изменилась его жизнь меньше, чем за год Славик теперь каждый день охреневает. Когда время есть подумать об этом, конечно. 

Теперь у него язык на плече и пятки горят, потому что приходится бегать от колледжа и приёмной комиссии до мастерской, решать дела с поставками запчастей и хоть иногда браться за сами машины и мотоциклы. Двухколёсные вообще теперь только на него оставляют. Мужики не завидуют – работы теперь у всех полно – похлопывают по плечу и говорят:

– Тащи, раз есть что. 

И Славик тащит. 

Вдруг снова приходится к месту странное знакомство с Алексеем, который оказывается нормальным кентом, хоть и богатый дохуя и выёбываться любит. Ну, так и есть за что: не папкин сынок, как-то сам себя сделал и говном не стал при этом. Славик не то чтобы тоже таким хочет стать дохрена богатым и успешным – ему не надо так много. Но свой кусок готов зубами выгрызать. Алексей послушал его планы, спросил про забеги в колледж. По всему выходило, что Славику год ждать надо. Но у Алексея этого связей тонна, он предложил поговорить с кем-то из руководства там. Знакомые через знакомых, как обычно это работает. А тут даже проще: его сестра, это которая из багажника, работает где-то в системе образования. Ну и помогла подшуршать. Славик не идиот, живёт по принципу: дают – бери, бьют – действуй по обстоятельствам.

– Короче, там просто ждали меня на разговор. Типа собеседования, – рассказывает он Владу про то, как в один день вдруг стал студентом вечернего отделения. – Я к этому заму пришёл с конвертом, а он просто побазарил со мной, спросил, чё я умею и что хочу там у них получить.

– А ты что? – Влад укладывает голову удобнее у него на груди. С течением времени они научились усаживаться вдвоем на подранном скрипучем кресле и даже разлетаться в разные стороны за секунду, когда на балкон внезапно врывался кто-то из соседей. Типа Маринки. Славик дверь так и не смазал – петли орут дурниной, зато никаких сюрпризов.

– Ну, я сказал всё, как есть. И что мне надо в их заведении, и что я по школьной программе многое проебал. Показал ксер трудовой и письмо с рекомендацией, что мне в мастерской написали. – Славик тушит сигарету в банке и ерошит Владовы волосы. – Короче, меня приняли. И конверт сказали убрать с глаз нахуй.

– Так и сказали?

– Не, прилично намекнули, – смеется Славик, и гладит его по щеке. Пропускает волосы между пальцами, сжимает немного. Красивый Влад. И смотрит так – хочется горы свернуть, чтобы гордился им.

– Надо теперь не проебать, – говорит Славик, и скорее всего, это не только про учёбу.

– Не проебешь, ты ведь умный, – Влад улыбается широко и стучит пальцем ему по виску. – Я помогу, если что.

– Напишешь за меня сочинения? – Славик двигает бровями.

– Как завести машину без ключей?

– А ты умеешь?

– Не-а, – смеется Влад, а потом затихает резко. Облизывает губы. – Поцелуй меня, – говорит и сглатывает.

Славик раздвигает его губы языком, нажимает пальцем на подбородок и целует мокро, глубоко. Влад стонет ему в рот. Мурашки у Славика, когда они целуются, бегают стадами по всему телу. Но он больше с того раза не торопится лезть к малому в штаны. И Влад сам тоже как-то притих. Может, ему надо прийти в себя. Славик не ковыряет его – знает, что Влад ходит к психологу. Да и вообще, он реально кайф ловит в этом медленном сближении. Гореть страстью, как в кино, – это круто, конечно. И он бы хоть прямо сейчас разложил малого на кровати и изучил все его сантиметры тела, как в песне. Но ему и так пока хорошо. Просто быть рядом. Топиться в такой нежности, что иногда поражается сам себе. И не думал, что в нём такое может быть. И Влад, он стоит того. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Влад и смотрит на него так… Доверчиво? Как будто даёт ему в свою душу заглянуть. Славику кажется, он не заслужил такого доверия. И Влада такого не заслужил. Славик не знает, что сказать, он думает – надо что-то ответить, но Влад вдруг прикладывает пальцы к его губам улыбается и качает головой.

– Не надо, ладно? Ты не должен говорить ничего в ответ. Просто, – он проводит большим пальцем по его губам, гладит по шее и встаёт с кресла, кладя руки на подлокотники. – Я хотел это сказать уже давно, потому что чувствую это и не хочу теперь прятать эти чувства. Но ты не обязан отвечать. Ничего, пока сам не захочешь или не почувствуешь, окей?

Славик кивает, потому что слова все нахуй растерялись. Ему кажется, это он тут пацан, а Влад взрослый и воспитывает его. А может, ему и не кажется.

Влад целует его в лоб, нос, Славик фыркает, и ловит за руки, поднимается и обнимает, зарываясь носом в шею.

– Я без ума от тебя, – говорит Славик, и он чувствует именно это. Ни больше, ни меньше. Малый сводит его с ума. Совершенно охуительным способом.

Влад отстраняется, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и смотрит, внимательно так, аж брови хмурит. Уже мысль какую-то придумал. Славик надеется, что не слишком приёбнутую, а то Влад может.

– Моя крыша уж давно на изоленте держится, могу поделиться, если надо, – говорит он и смеется, уворачиваясь от Славикова поджопника. 

– Пошли уже, надо спать лечь пораньше, чёт я заебался, а завтра снова вставать рано, – Славик не хочет расходиться, но он устаёт пиздец просто. А ему надо завтра кучу работы переделать, чтобы успеть к четырём вернуть заказчику его Харлей.

– Что, снова будешь изменять мне с конём?

– Угу, ебаться не переебаться мне завтра с ним.

В подъезде тихо, Влад подходит к нему и шепчет на ухо:

– Ты главное не кончай. Я приду вечером проверю.

Славик спотыкается и чуть не влетает носом в перила. Влад смеется и скрывается за дверью квартиры быстрее, чем он успевает что-то сообразить.

Может еще покурить? А то тут одной изолентой крышу не удержишь, с таким малым и его шутками.

Или не шутками, думает Славик и решает забить и пойти спать. Ну говорят же: утро вечера мудренее. 

Утро оказывается не мудрее, а просто мудацким. Славик просыпает, телефон сдох без зарядки, а машина заводится с третьего раза, когда Славик уже готов крушить и ломать, как Халк.

День пролетает птичкой, и он даже покурить нормально не может – Харлей оказывается конём с блядским сюрпризом, и Славик едва успевает до приезда заказчика закончить с ним все дела. Ебал он таких коней. Но по итогу всё равно лыбится довольно: заказчик кряхтит около мотоцикла, оглаживает его бока, потом прокатывается по округе и говорит, что теперь чуть что – только к нему. Славик думает: не дай боже. Харлей реально с приветом, бывает такое, просто напасть.

Домой не едет – мчится. Ссобойки не брал, жрать не ел, так что у него перед глазами только хавчик, что мать в холодосе оставила и душ.

И немного Влад. Последнее время всегда где-то в голове, как будто поселился. Не то чтобы это как-то Славика напрягало, наоборот – хорошо так. Тепло.

Он как раз почти заканчивает отмываться, когда в дверь кто-то трезвонит. Как будто палец приклеили к звонку.

– Да кого там, блядь, так срочно? – ворчит он, по-быстрому смывая пену и выключая воду.

В дверь снова звонят длинной трелью, Славик матерится и хватает полотенце, на ходу заматывая его на бёдрах. Похуй, если кого-то это смутит. Надо было не трезвонить.

Он открывает дверь, собираясь выйти в тамбур, и чуть не врезается во Влада.

– Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя есть невеста? – спрашивает тот, а у Славика коротит в мозгах и перед глазами всплывает заставка: «директед бай Роберт Уэйд».

Какая нахуй невеста?

– Чё? – У Славика падает полотенце, но он едва ли соображает, потому что малый смотрит на него серьёзно. Потом дёргается, оглядывается назад и краснеет яркими пятнами.

– Блин, прикройся, там Алеся! – шипит он и заталкивает Славика в квартиру, закрывая за ними дверь.

Славик поднимает полотенце, заматывает вокруг бёдер потуже и поднимает всё еще явно охуевший взгляд на Влада. Тот смотрит чётко на его полотенце. Всё такой же красный, дурак.

– Что за хуйня, Влад? – спрашивает Славик, а в дверь в это время стучат, и Влад, вместо того, чтобы объяснить, открывает. Только нешироко, сам голову наружу высовывает, а жопой у Славика дома остаётся. Дурак два раза.

– Ну мы же договорились, Влад, – жалобно тянет с той стороны Ляська, и Славик, кажется, начинает въезжать. – А ты спрятался и Славу спрятал.

Славик старается не смеяться, но не удерживается и ржёт беззвучно, прикрывая рот ладонью.

– Малыш, Славе немного поплохело, он не может подойти сейчас. – Влад заглядывает на Славика, его губы дрожат от сдерживаемого смеха.

– Ему как папке бывает плохо, да? – Тоненький голосок малышки такой жалобный, Славику хочется утешить ее, и он дёргается вперёд, но Влад останавливает его, упираясь рукой в грудь.

Бля, он же почти голый.

– Нет, ты что? – Влад шевелит свободной рукой, наверное, гладит ее по голове. – Давай я передам ему твой рисунок, ладно? Или ты попозже сама отдашь?

– Нет. Давай ты сейчас. Может, ему станет лучше от подарка?

Славик так умиляется, что ему хочется выйти и обнять малышку, но на этот раз он даже не шевелится. Вряд ли это будет хорошая идея.

– Я тут побуду у Славы пока, ладно? Нужно помочь, – Влад оглядывается на него и улыбается так, бля, даже в горле пересыхает, – помочь кое-с-чем. Ты пока с папой порисуй, хорошо?

– Ладно, ну я пошла тогда! Слава, пока! – кричит Ляська из коридора, потом топочет ногами и хлопает дверью.

Влад закрывает его дверь на замок и прислоняется к ней спиной. Смотрит. Славику жарко под его взглядом и хочется придержать полотенце, чтобы скрыть, что у него встаёт. Но Влад уже видит, у него губы тянутся в лыбу такую кошачью. Довольную.

– Так с чем ты мне помочь хотел? – Голос у Славика хриплый, Влад смотрит на него уже без улыбки. 

– Вот, невеста тебе передала. Тут большой королевский замок, ты на коне и она, принцесса. Заточена на верхнем этаже башни. А на крыше, – Влад стучит пальцем по зеленому зверю на рисунке, – это дракон.

Славик подходит ближе, смотрит на рисунок и улыбается. Забирает его из рук Влада и кладёт на тумбочку.

– Куплю рамку и повешу его на стене. На память. – Он притягивает Влада к себе, и тот на ходу скидывает тапки. – Только мне не нужна принцесса. 

– А кто тебе нужен? – тихо спрашивает Влад, пока Славик расстёгивает на нём толстовку и снимает с плеч, а потом и вовсе стягивает, откладывая ее в сторону.

– А мне нужен дракон, – отвечает он и целует Влада глубоко, гладит его лицо и шею, пока тот стоит столбиком. – Какой застенчивый дракон. – Он улыбается, глядя, как краснеет малый и как он дёргает руками, как будто не решается их поднять и обнять его, но очень хочет. А может и не как будто.

Влад наконец поднимает руку и гладит его по груди, чертит контуры татуировок пальцами, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже по животу.

– Дракон очень хочет принца, – сипло говорит он и толкает Славика в сторону его комнаты. – И если им кто-то на этот раз помешает, он сожжёт его дотла.

– Принца?

– Нет, того, кто помешает.

– А если это будет королева, его мать? – смеется Славик и притягивает Влада к себе.

– А она может?..

Влад теряется и теряет свою уверенность буквально за секунду, Славик даже жалеет – ему нравится такой дерзкий малый. Он проводит большим пальцем по его щеке и мажет, надавливая, по губам. 

– Не, у нее выходные и она отчалила к подруге на дачу. Или не к подруге, – Славик улыбается. Ну, он рад будет, если мать снова с кем-то сойдётся. 

– Это хорошо, это супер, – Влад тыкается носом ему в шею и кладёт наконец руки ему на талию. – Ты такой голый, я не могу устоять.

– Так это, – Славик просовывает пальцы под резинку штанов Влада и тянет на себя, – может, и не надо? – Он так соскучился и задолбался сомневаться, что не хочет больше ждать. – Я ничего не умею, – говорит он, глядя, как Влад смотрит на него с приоткрытыми губами и как облизывает колечко. Как всегда не понимает совсем, как сводит его такими простыми вещами с ума. – Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь, – шепотом на ухо и дразнит губами, касаясь мочки. Влад резко выдыхает и жмётся к нему бёдрами. Славик чувствует – малый тоже возбуждён. Он запускает руки сразу в трусы и сжимает задницу, и Влад стонет в голос. – Бля буду, хочу всегда это слышать, – признаётся Славик.

– Не думал, что ты так сразу возьмешь всё в свои руки, – сипит Влад и помогает стянуть свои штаны, а потом сдёргивает полотенце и выдыхает медленно, шумно. – Ты такой, – у него срывается голос, и он не договаривает. Славик едва касается его бёдер пальцами и ведет вверх, поддевая майку.

– Какой? – У него рот сам тянется в улыбку, Славик не может решить, он доволен реакцией Влада или – охуеть вообще – смущён.

– Охуенный? – говорит Влад и сглатывает, у него кадык дёргается, и Славик подаётся вперёд, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Влад будто догадывается, сам подставляет шею под поцелуи и снова стонет. Славик другой рукой гладит его под майкой, сжимает кожу, проводит ниже, и стискивает задницу малого – она такая манящая, что Славик, кажется, немного поклоняется ей. Влад трётся членом о его, и Славику хочется большего, он прикусывает ключицу и лижет широко ложбинку с камушком.

– Сними, – стонет Влад, не переставая тереться о него, – сними с меня майку, Слава.

Славику кажется, вся комната в каком-то тумане – он не видит вокруг ничего, только Влад с покрасневшими губами и свежим засосом на шее. Он дёргает майку резко, но Влад ловит его руки на полпути:

– Медленнее, – он улыбается хитро, – там ответ на один твой вопрос.

Славик нихуя не сечёт, как под майкой у Влада могут быть ответы, но он слушается, тянет тряпку аккуратно, Влад поднимает руки и зажмуривается, когда ткань скрывает его лицо. Славик опускает взгляд и опускает руки. Влад сам скидывает майку на пол и смотрит из-под упавших на лицо волос.

– Ну вот. Девятый и десятый, ты спрашивал.

Да, Славик припоминает. Он спрашивал. Даже предполагал, что они будут тут. Но в реальности видеть это…

– Это пиздец, ты пиздец, – хрипит он и поднимает руки, не решаясь дотронуться. – Сосок. Два. У тебя проколоты. Пирсинг. Пиздец.

– Слав? – Влад берёт его руки и кладёт себе на грудь. Накрывая его ладонями проколотые соски. – Ты сломался?

– Немного, – кивает Славик и сглатывает. В горле пересыхает. Он трогает кончиками пальцев пирсинг и слышит, как дыхание Влада становится рваным, как он тихо стонет каждый раз, когда он нажимает чуть сильнее на сосок. – Не думал, что это может быть так…

– Пиздец? – усмехается Влад.

– Ебабельно*, – Славик целует его, обводя штангу в языке, и тянет к кровати. Он садится и ждёт, что будет делать Влад. – Ты такой, – Славик оглядывает всего малого. Цепляется взглядом за сжатые в кулаки руки, возбуждённый член, пробитые соски и микродермал между ключицами. Смотрит, как поднимается и опускается кадык, как Влад прикусывает губу. Как смотрит на него в ответ и краснеет яркими пятнами. Теперь он видит, что краснеет малый не только лицом, пятна идут по груди и плечам. – Ты такой красивый.

Влад выдыхает и садится к нему на колени. Славик подхватывает его под бёдра, прижимает сразу близко и не знает – то ли рукой подрочить им, то ли просто потереться. Кажется, пара движений – и он кончит, даже сильно стараться не надо. Тяжесть веса малого у него на коленях и то, как он выгибается, чтобы поближе быть – Славик забывает дышать.

– У тебя смазка есть? – спрашивает Влад, Славик хмурится. – Земля, приём. Я твоя Луна.

– Ты космос, – говорит Славик и лижет сосок, поддевая зубами штангу.

Влад стонет, откинув голову назад, а у Славика под кожей как будто лава горит. 

– И пахну, как космос? – спрашивает Влад и снова двигается, зажимая между их телами члены так, что им уже скоро смазка не понадобится.

– Ты пахнешь так, что ты пьянишь. Пахнешь, как незабываемый движ, – они сталкиваются губами, но не целуются, дышат друг в друга разомкнутыми губами. Славик отстраняется, смотрит на ниточку слюны, что тянется между ними, и слизывает ее с губ Влада. Он говорит:

– Ты пахнешь как косяк, как самый благородный сорт… Блядь, ты пиздец, – Славик целует Влада в плечо, тот подставляет шею, и Славик губами, не отрываясь от его кожи, шепчет: – Ты пахнешь, как победа, и я горд.

– Слава, я скоро… ммм, – Влад дышит рвано, прижимаясь губами к его виску, мокро тычется губами по скуле и засасывает мочку. Славик чувствует, как он просовывает руку между ними и обхватывает оба члена, он стонет, сжимает Влада за задницу, подталкивая к себе как можно теснее.

–Ты сумасшествие… с первого взгляда, – Влад запинается, ускоряет движения и сжимает свободной рукой его плечо, царапая короткими ногтями. Он всхлипывает, замирает, и Славик чувствует тёплую сперму на своём животе. Влад обмякает в его руках, и Славика топит одновременно нежностью и подступающим оргазмом, он обхватывает пальцами руку малого и додрачивает, за несколько движений доводя себя до почти болезненного оргазма. Он чувствует, как Влад целует его в ухо и шею, и падает спиной на кровать, утягивая его за собой.

Пиздец, думает Славик.

– И без смазки нормально, – хрипит вдруг Влад и смеется беззвучно ему в плечо.

– В следующий раз, – говорит Славик и гладит малого по спине. – И смазку возьмём, и на кровать нормально ляжем.

– Зажжёшь свечи?

– Не, ну бля, не до такой степени, – смеется Славик и ведёт руками ниже, к заднице Влада.

– Пока ты жмякаешь мой зад, у нас животы с членами склеятся, – говорит Влад, но даже не пытается подняться с него. Славик улыбается и перекатывает их так, что теперь нависает над малым.

– Я кстати думал, что у тебя может еще и член с пирсингом. 

– Да ладно, – Влад делает такое лицо, что Славик смеется. – Я бы ни за что не стал, фу! Ну нет. – Он морщит нос, и Славик не удерживается, кусает за кончик. – Щекотно, – фыркает Влад, а потом смотрит на него серьёзно. Обхватывает его ногами, скрещивая на спине, и берёт лицо в ладони. – Я люблю тебя, – говорит он.

Славик чувствует, что у него внутри что-то взрывается и рассыпается мелкими теплыми комочками. Он тычется носом в нос малого, и жмурит глаза. Он не может выразить то, что чувствует. В нём много всего. Как это назвать одним словом? Влад гладит его по голове и прижимает ее к своей груди. Славик слышит, как спокойно бьётся его сердце.

– Ты всё еще не обязан мне говорить то, что не готов говорить, – шепчет Влад. – Я твой космос, помнишь?

– Ты моё всё, – улыбается Славик и целует его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем, кто полюбит моих Славика и Влада - все мои обожания <3
> 
> Пиздец как люблю их.


End file.
